A Father's Desire
by X-Keva-X
Summary: Inu brings his new friend Kagome and soon to be girlfriend Kikyo over after school and Kagome finds out exactly what a Taishou is made of.
1. Chapter 1

Alright all here I go again pulling chapters and editing them. On this one I have edited it enough that it might be worth a reread since I've changed a lot of stuff such as changing the spelling of Toga's name, deleting the lemon that happened in Toga's office, and a whole bunch of other stuff but not so much that you have to reread it.

I'm nearly finished and I'll pop the chapters up like I did on Adoption once I'm down to the last two or so chapters and should have it finished by next weekend if not sooner. I want to get these unfinished fics off my back so I can move on with my life. So here we go; hope you enjoy. Much love for you all. Keva

xx

Kagome sat at her desk sighing in boredom class was dragging on and on and on seemingly to never end. What was worse it was only the second day of her sophomore year in high school and she still had 238 days to go. There was a plus side to this year however; she had enough credits that by the end of the first semester she would be moving on to her junior year. She didn't take the nine classes this year like she did last year being she covered those over the summer and she also decided that at the halfway mark through the year she would add on the three extra classes. She just wanted a break for a time and she was going to do that for the first two semesters of the year. The goal; graduate by mid year junior year.

Another sigh tore from her lips as she watched the second hand on the clock tick away as slow as it possibly could and what was more annoying than a slow clock keeping time? It was her first class of the day and she was only fifteen minutes in. She dropped her head to her desk, banging her forehead, and moaned in exasperation. It wasn't so much that she hated school or anything like that. No it was Friday and for the life of her she couldn't figure out why they started school at the end of the week instead of on Monday. The beginning of the year didn't start on the second or third day; no it started on the first.

"Psst. Kagome."

Kagome turned her head to the side to look at the boy sitting next to her. Inuyasha was a fairly new friend that she met during summer school; though he seemed to skip classes a lot which made her constantly wonder why he was even in summer school in the first place. Then again she wasn't all the familiar with him they had only talked a few times over the summer during class when he would deem it necessary to show up.

Inuyasha was a hanyou which didn't bother her, no what bothered her about her hanyou friend, was that he had a mouth that would make a sailor blush. "What?" She whispered back.

"Ya wanna hang out at my place after school and watch some movies?" He asked golden eyes full of hope.

Kagome shrugged her shoulder. "Sure why not. I'll even bring that girl you were making eyes at this morning." She whispered back.

Inuyasha's eyes went insanely wide. You know her?" He said far too loudly.

"Mr. Taishou." The teacher said with a hard stare at the boy and an edge to his voice. "Since you seem to have enough time to talk in class perhaps you could explain the math problem on the board."

Kagome snickered as the hanyou sighed in defeat and slowly stood up.

"Um…" Inuyasha sighed with a nervous scratch to his head. "You divide the six?"

The teacher narrowed his eyes. "Mr. Taishou do you see a six in this problem?"

Inuyasha shook his head lightly and blushed slightly in embarrassment when his class mates began to giggle.

"Well then perhaps you should take your seat and pay attention rather then talking to Miss. Higurashi. Yes you young lady." The teacher stared hard at the girl when she looked at him innocently.

"Sorry sensei." She whispered as a small blush stained her own cheeks. "Thanks a lot Inuyasha." She hissed.

"Keh." He whispered back with a shrug of his shoulder.

xx

"So Kagome you said you knew that girl. Who is she? How do you know her? Would she really come over with you?"

Kagome leaned up against her locker and raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Her name is Kikyo. I have known her for two years since she moved in across the street from me and yes she would come over if I asked her to."

"Awesome." Inuyasha said with an overly large grin on his face. "So I'll meet you out front after school? With Kikyo?" He asked and nodded excitedly.

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and giggled. "Of course. She's in my next class and I will talk to her then."

Inuyasha curled his fist, raised it in the air, and jerked it back down. "Yes!"

Kagome rolled her eyes but found his behavior to be rather endearing. "Well I gotta get to my next class. See ya after school." She began walking away with a wave over her shoulder then took off running down the hall when he waved back.

xx

Inuyasha exited the school grinning excitedly when he spotted Kagome and Kikyo waiting for him. "Hey guys!" He called as he came walking up to them.

"Hey Inuyasha." Kagome responded. Kikyo nodded with a huge though somewhat seductive smile on her lips.

"Kikyo this is Inuyasha; Inuyasha, Kikyo." Kagome introduced.

"I know who she is." Inuyasha nodded as he stared at the girl.

"Oh..." Kikyo giggled sheepishly.

Kagome shook her head and rolled her eyes dramatically. "Oh brother." She sighed quietly to herself though still found it to be kinda cute that they were so attracted to each other.

"So ya ready?" He watched as both girls nodded and smiled. "Cool." He grinned hugely.

They all walked the five blocks to his house with Kikyo and Inuyasha walking in front of Kagome chatting away and her lagging behind them. "Oh this is fun." She whispered to herself cynically and in a low enough voice to keep her hanyou friend's ears from hearing what she said.

She was pretty sure that this was what it was going to be like all afternoon. Kikyo and him talking and giving each other shy glances and simple hinting touches while she sat off quietly to the side as a third wheel. Why didn't he just ask Kikyo over himself so that she didn't have to come with them? "This sucks." She sighed hoping that the afternoon would be over in the next five minutes but knew she would be thoroughly disappointed. Time did not seem to want to be her friend today.

It wasn't long until they reached the large house and both girls gasped upon first site of the house that could only be described as a mansion that looked like a castle. "You live here?" Kikyo asked in awe.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulder like it was no big deal. "It's just a house." He stated as he punched in the code to open the gates to the driveway.

"Just a house?" Kagome asked in wide eyed shock. "Inuyasha it's a palace."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he began the long walk up the driveway with the two females in tow. Once they made it to the doors he threw them open. "Dad! I'm home!" He yelled as he closed the door behind Kagome.

"Inuyasha there is no need to yell through the house like a heathen." A large male with long silver hair pulled up into a high pony tail and a single magenta stripe on each cheek stated in a calm deep voice.

The two girls stared at the large male in wide lusty eyed shock.

Toga looked down at the two girls and chuckled lightly. "And who might you two lovely ladies be?"

Kikyo giggled behind her hand in a girlish manner blushing lightly. "I'm Kikyo and this is Kagome." Kikyo said with a small wave towards her friend.

"Well Kikyo and Kagome it's a pleasure to meet you both." He said with a nod. "I'm Toga the pup's father." He said with a small nod towards Inuyasha.

"Aww... dad don't call me that!" Inuyasha bit out. "Especially in front of the girls." He whispered just loud enough for only his dog demon father to hear.

Toga chuckled lightly. "Very well son. So what do you plan on doing this afternoon?"

"We're gonna hang out and watch some movies downstairs." Inuyasha said in a manner that reminded Kikyo and Kagome that they were there with him not there to stare wide eyed and drooling at his father.

"Well have fun." Toga said as he gave the girls a wink and headed down the hall the way he came.

"Wow Inuyasha your father is handsome." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha huffed. "Keh." He grabbed Kikyo's hand and pulled her along with him towards the stairs leaving Kagome to her own devices. He had who he wanted there and so long as he had her with him at the moment and for the afternoon then that was all that mattered.

Kagome realized rather quickly that she was being left behind and cursed to herself before she ran to catch up to her two friends.

xx

About forty-five minutes later they were settled in the basement watching a horror movie consisting of far to much death, torture, and blood in her opinion when Inuyasha turned to her.

"Hey Kagome, why don't you run up to the kitchen and get us some more drinks and chips and stuff."

Kagome glared over at the hanyou. "Inuyasha this is your house and we are your guests. Get em' yourself."

"Please Kagome." Kikyo almost whined as she looked at her friend with big begging brown eyes letting her know that she wanted some alone time with Inuyasha.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Fine." She bit out as she got off the couch and left the room. "Stupid jerks." She hissed as she climbed the stairs. Once at the top she opened the door and looked down the hallway. "Now where is the kitchen?" She questioned and turned right walking down the hall looking in each entryway to see if she could see the kitchen or a dining room or anything that looked like a kitchen was close by.

"Are you lost?"

Kagome gasped in fear, grabbed her chest, and spun on the being behind her. Watching movies where someone sneaks up on you and runs a sharp object through your chest didn't help either. "Oh it's you Taishou-sama."

"Please call me Toga." He gave a small nod as he smiled at her.

She smiled in return at him. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize." He nodded again. "Why are you wandering around the halls of my home? Are you looking for something?"

Kagome sighed in disgust. "Inuyasha sent me to get some drinks and such so that he could have some alone time with Kikyo."

Toga arched a brow highly. "Hmm… well that's rather resourceful of him though disrespectful."

"Yea rather." Kagome responded with a glare down the hall towards the door that led to the basement. "I mean if he just wanted Kikyo here he should have just said so in the first place instead of dragging me along with them. I could think of a hundred other things I'd rather be doing than watching them eat each other's faces off."

Toga chuckled at her ire. "Well then let's let them have their alone time then. Come I will show you to the kitchen."

Kagome followed off after the dog demon and stared at his long silvery hair gently gliding across broad back with every step he took. Those strands of hair were just begging her to reach out and touch but she squelched that desire as soon as it made itself known. He was an older man for Kami sakes.

"So how old are you Kagome?" Toga asked as he pushed open the swinging door to the kitchen.

"Sixteen, but I'll be turning seventeen in four months." She answered as she walked through the door he held open for her.

Toga walked up behind her and leaned down next to her ear. "So does that make you a girl or a woman?"

A tingly shiver ran down her spine when his hot breath fanned across her ear and cheek causing her voice to shake a little. "Um…. A woman?"

He rose up to his full height and walked over to the fridge. "A woman huh." He smiled to himself as he plucked the cans of soda from the fridge then turned to face her. "It's very rare to find a woman at such a young age nowadays." He stated with a small smirk on his lips.

Kagome laughed nervously. "I suppose."

Toga set the drinks on the counter and waved a hand towards the barstools sitting at the counter. "Please have a seat and tell me about yourself."

Her vivid blues looked around the room nervously then locked with his deep gold.

He saw her hesitation and smiled. "Do not worry Kagome I'm not going to bite you or anything."

Kagome berated herself for being so silly. He was Inuyasha's father and seemed very nice and he was after all extremely handsome. She pulled out the stool and climb upon it. "Well you already know how old I am." She started as she reached for one of the drinks and opened the can. "I'm a sophomore in high school but I'll be a junior at the end of this semester and then I'll graduate at some point during the first part of my senior year or by the end of my junior year depending on how motivated I feel in the next two semesters."

Toga leaned against the counter behind him and crossed his arms over his chest. "That is very ambitious of you."

She took a drink and smiled at him then shrugged her shoulder. "I don't like school and I want out of it as soon as possible. So instead of being a dropout with no more brain cells than an amoeba I decided it would be best to overload on classes, do summer school, and graduate early. I might even take summer school this year and graduate about mid year next year."

"With that kind of ambition you should zip through college in two years." He responded with a smile. He found the girl's thought about school so strange and that she pushed so hard to get out for no other reason than the fact that she didn't like it. Even his eldest son who was the most ambitious being he knew didn't try to get through his schooling this quick. Sure he didn't do the same kind of schooling they do these days but when he went through his training to become a Lord he just went with the flow of things as they came.

"Oh, I'm not going to go to college." She answered with a nod. "Nope, I hate school too much to continue on willingly."

His brows shot up under his bangs as he stared slightly wide eyed at her. "Then what will you do once you are done with school?"

Kagome smirked at him. "I already have that taken care of. As a matter of fact I'm already known around the world and I have enough money to retire on for the next ten, fifteen, twenty years depending on how wisely I handle my money; if I decide to retire that is."

This was the second time that this young girl… no young woman had shocked him. "Explain." He ordered with a smile in his voice as he moved to lean on the counter so that he could get a better view of her strangely colored eyes. He had never seen a girl with eyes so blue.

"Well it's simple really. I'm a writer and I've had three books in a series of six teenage romance fictions published. I didn't know they were going to do so well or do so well around the world." She kicked herself mentally for sounding so cocky but hey she was damn proud of her achievements in her short life thus far.

"That's very impressive." He nodded with a sense of awe in his voice. He looked at the clock on the wall behind her indicating that it was just after four. "So…" He started as he rose up off the counter. "will you and your friend be joining us for dinner? It should be ready in about an hour."

"I'm sure that staying here longer would make them both happy…" She shrugged. "so why not. I'll just have to call our moms and let them know."

"Very good." Toga smiled at her. "There's a phone in the hall."

She got off the barstool and gave him a small bow. "Thank you."

He place his hand on her shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. "No need to be so formal with me. I have more than enough people to bow to me; I do not need another."

Kagome smiled shyly at him as a small blush stained her nose. "Thank you." She said again and started to bow once again but caught herself.

"You will come to the study so that we can continue our conversation after you make your calls?" He stated but gave it enough of a question feel to give her the chance to refuse him.

"Sure." Kagome nodded happily.

She liked talking to him, he was nice, and considerate not to mention he was very easy on the eyes. "But um… Where is the study exactly? I mean this place is like a palace." She blushed slightly with a wave of her hands through the air.

Toga chuckled. "Not quite a palace. It's more like two houses built next to one another but made to look like one large house. The west wing of the house is actually my eldest son's home. It looks just like this one but decorated to suit his finicky tastes."

Kagome's eyes went wide. "You have another son?"

He nodded at her. "First you make your calls then you can ask me anything you want."

"Oh!" Kagome stated as she remembered that she was going to call her mother and Kikyo's mom."

xx

Just as Kagome got comfortable on the white couch her attention was snapped towards the door.

"Oi wench you came up here thirty minutes ago to get the soda and chips!" Inuyasha huffed indignantly.

Kagome rolled her eyes at him and was about to speak out in her defense but Toga beat her to it.

"Pup, this is your house and you do not have your guests run your errands for you." Toga growled with narrowed eyes upon his youngest.

"But..." Inuyasha bit out.

"If that is the best defense you can come up with I suggest you sit down and take some time to think about what we consider courtesy in this house or perhaps you would rather move in with your brother?"

"I would never live with that…" He trailed off at the look his father was giving him. "Keh." He huffed, turned around, and made for the kitchen.

Kagome turned towards the inuyoukai sitting on the sofa across from her. "So I take it there is a lot of brotherly rivalry around here."

Toga snorted tiredly. "Yes you are correct. My two sons are like day and night. If you were to take them and mesh them together you would have me." He saw her furrowed brows over her deep blue eyes and elaborated. "You see Inuyasha is the easy going, fun loving, full of humor side of me. Sesshoumaru on the other hand is the arrogant, by the book, serious, everything has to be my way or no way side of me."

"So what did they get from their mother?"

Toga smiled lightly. "My sons do no share the same mother. Sesshoumaru's mother was a full demon who died giving birth to him and Inuyasha's mother was a human who was killed when her village was attacked by the southern lord's army. I was away with Sesshoumaru fighting in the war and when I returned several months later I found Inuyasha hiding in the forests surrounding the village. Just barely surviving."

Kagome's eyes went wide as she tried to sort all of this information out and ended up with nothing but a lot of questions. So she started with the first one. "So how old is Inuyasha? I mean in demon years."

Toga rubbed his chin in thought. "Well he's approximately six maybe seven hundred years old?"

"Wow." Kagome gasped. "What about your other son and you?"

He smiled at her. "Well Sesshoumaru is I believe a thousand or a little over…." He drew his furrowed his brows in thought for a moment. "Maybe he's eight hundred. So many years it's hard to keep track but he's roughly nineteen in human years. As for myself I'm not entirely sure how many years I am in demon years but I'm considered to be about thirty one or two in human years."

Her blue eyes went wide. "That's amazing." She stated with awe in her voice. "So does Sesshoumaru look like Inuyasha?"

Toga shook his head. "No, Sesshoumaru is looks just like myself but carries some of his mother's traits like most children do. I mated his mother when she was about eleven years old… in human years." He added on so that she could understand the age differences. "I was thirteen and Sesshoumaru was born almost a year later and she died during the birth. It was a couple hundred years later before I was over my grief enough to move on and find a new mate. Inuyasha's mother was a human and when I met her I was about your age and she was thirteen. She gave birth to Inuyasha just before her fifteenth birthday right before the wars began."

He leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees and rested his chin on the back of his hands. "I was called away and took Sesshoumaru with me so that he could train and fight at my side but during the wars a lot of the human villages were attacked including the village Inuyasha and Izayoi were living in and I already told you what happened after that."

"That's so sad." She whispered then furrowed her brows as a thought struck her. "So if Inuyasha is so old why is he in school with me?"

Toga chuckled. "That would be because of Sesshoumaru. He felt that his sibling was an uncouth simpleton and needed to be put into school so that he wasn't the waste Sesshoumaru considered him to be. Over the summer we discussed it and I could easily see Sesshoumaru's point. So we tested Inuyasha to see which grade level he would be in and much to my disappointment he had no more smarts than an intelligent preteen." He shook his head. "My eldest son was correct as he knew he would be so we enrolled Inuyasha into your school and we only hope that he learns something that will help him as he continues to grow."

"Sir." A voice sounded from the door. "Dinner will be served."

Toga gave a nod to the being in the doorway. "Shall we then?"

Kagome gave a nod, rose to her feet when he did, took the elbow he offered to her, and walked with him to the dining room. She felt almost regal walking through the house with him like this and lifted her chin a little higher without realizing that she did.

xx

Kagome sat at the long table across from Inuyasha and Kikyo with Toga sitting to her right. She watched as the servants placed the food on the table and smiled her thanks to them. "It smells so good." She said as she picked up her chopsticks and plucked a piece of meat from her bowl and popped it into her mouth.

"I am glad you like it." Toga nodded to her with a smile.

"So Kagome did you call my mom?" Kikyo asked as she picked up her own chopsticks.

Kagome nodded. "Yes. She said for you or I to call her when we're ready and she will come pick us up."

"Thanks." Kikyo nodded with a smile. "What would I do without you?"

Kagome snorted. "Make your own phone calls maybe?" She responded with a small giggle but that giggle stopped short when she felt something on her knee. She looked down and noticed that it was a pale clawed hand with fingers gently caressing her soft skin on the inside of her knee and it wasn't just any clawed hand either. She followed the line of the arm on up until she was looking at his profile. He was just sitting there eating nonchalantly like nothing was going on. Then just as she opened her mouth to question him her voice was lost somewhere between her lips and throat as he lightly ran the tips of his claws up and down her inner thigh.

Slowly she turned her head and looked down at her bowl of food as that strange tingly sensation began running up and down her spine again. She wanted to say something but didn't want to bring attention to what he was doing to her in front of Inuyasha, Kikyo, and the servants standing silently against the far wall. That would be just too embarrassing for her if not both of them.

She gasped when the tips of his finger caressed her covered core lightly causing a flow of pleasure to wet her underwear instantly.

"So Kagome what time are we leaving?" Kikyo asked so that she could determine how much time she had left to spend with Inuyasha before she had to leave.

"Um…" Kagome started trying to keep her voice sounding normal and knew if she said anything more that it would give everything away.

"You may stay for as long as you like." Toga stated then took a sip of his sake at the same moment he pressed his finger hard against the girl's covered button of pleasure. He wasn't a child molester my any meaning of the word. No, he was just still caught up in the old way of things where a female was considered a woman by the age of thirteen. Which put this girl well past the age of having her first rut and by his standards of things she should already have at least two pups hanging onto her apron strings with a third on the way. Besides he was centuries old as were both his sons so what difference did it make if he were to indulge in this girl?

He liked her she was intelligent, determined, had the most oddly colored beautiful eyes he had ever seen, and legs that went on forever. The scent of her arousal was driving him mad and he wanted nothing more then to lay her out on the table and feast upon her sweetness for the rest of the night.

Kagome suddenly dropped her chopsticks on the table when she felt his finger slip beneath her underwear and run along her wet swollen flesh. She struggled to pick them up and get a grip on herself only to fail miserably when that finger teased her little nub, rolling it around until she was fighting to keep from jerking her hips towards that finger.

Finally she got the chopsticks under her finger's control and she attempted to behave as if nothing was going on only to get a white knuckle grip on the two sticks when his finger slipped down between her lips and entered her tight wet core. She took a sharp intake of breath when that finger buried itself into her and wiggled around inside her wetness. Her bottom lip found its way between her teeth to keep herself from moaning out when the wonderful finger began pumping in a slow deliberate manner in and out of her.

What he was doing to her was so so wrong but it felt WAY to good to stop him and the fact that it was her friend's father touching her in such a manner and in front of so many eyes made it all the more pleasurable. That was when her mind went to war with itself arguing over whether or not she should allow this to continue. Then all thoughts were shut down as one hand gripped the edge of the table tightly, her other hand locked around her chopsticks like they were a lifeline, and her bottom lip caught between her teeth sharply as the tightness in her belly exploded all over the finger buried in her core.

Toga groaned inwardly when he felt her inner muscles clench tightly around his finger and couldn't wait to feel his tongue or his hard length buried in her tightness. He smiled as he removed his finger from her center and moved it to his lips so that he could taste her and the second her essence exploded upon his tongue he knew he was going to have more of her… a lot more.

Kagome maintained her tight grip upon the table and her chopsticks as she attempted to calm her erratic breathing.

Inuyasha sniffed the air none to discretely then locked stares with his father. "Uh… Pops? Can we be excused?" He questioned wanting to get out of the room as soon as possible. When he first picked up the scent he didn't want to believe what he thought he smelled was what was actually invading his senses but the scent continued to become increasingly stronger as the dinner progressed until he was practically thrown against the wall with it. He knew what his father was doing and quite frankly didn't want to have front row seats for the event.

It did bother him somewhat that his father was behaving this way with his young friend but he had already seen his father indulge in pleasures of the body with other females that were even younger than Kagome. Yet that was well before the laws of under age sex came into play. Besides if Kagome allowed him to do it then who was he to say anything against it?

"Yes son you may go." Toga nodded with a knowing grin at his boy.

"Thanks." Inuyasha quickly spit out as he grabbed up Kikyo, ignoring her protests, and exited the room like it was on fire.

Kagome attempted to rise and go with them but a large hand on her shoulder held her in place. She looked over into his golden depths and she realized that she wasn't going to be leaving his company any time soon.

"We haven't finished our dinner yet." He stated as he turned and waved the servants over to clear the table. Once the last dish was picked up and the room was completely empty, Toga used his jaki to seal the room from any interruptions. "I find I'm still hungry." He said as he stared at the girl sitting next to him his eyes burning hotly for her.

"Then you shouldn't have had the servants take the food away." Kagome giggled nervously.

Toga leaned down next to her ear. "I do not desire that kind of food." He whispered then ran his tongue along the rim of her ear.

Kagome took in a sharp breath when the hot wet appendage trailed along the rim of her ear and down to her neck where lips and fangs assaulted her pulse point. "Oh…" She gasped then she was suddenly plucked out of her chair and laid out on the table.

His lips moved from her neck, across her jaw until they found her own lips, where he pressed them together, dragging his tongue across her lips wanting her to open them to which after a moments hesitation she did.

His hands stroked down her sides and back up again, while his tongue swirled around in her mouth tasting every inch of her and caressing her own tongue gently. While he had her distracted with his tongue, his nimble fingers quickly undid the buttons to her shirt opening it to his wandering hands so that he could feel the smooth expanse of her taut stomach under his deadly claws.

He scraped them lightly upwards until he came to the silk bra that blocked him from his goal and with only a minute amount of hesitation he used those claws to cut the thing open giving him access to those small mounds of pleasure.

Kagome gasped when she felt her bra fall apart, exposing herself to any who could see and attempted to cover herself when he released her to work at the buttons of his own shirt. Before long her vision was filled with nothing but tight alabaster skin stretched across a rock hard, perfectly chiseled chest. "I..." She gasped when he leaned into her and pressed their lips together.

"Iie." Toga whispered against her lips. "I want to feel you." He leaned over her, kissing her and groaning into her mouth as her hard nipples rubbed against his bared chest. He then began kissing his way down over her chin, down the curve of her neck and on down until he came to a perfect little mound that was just begging him to give some oral attention to which he quickly did.

Kagome stared up at the ceiling as his mouth worked its magic over her breasts and she knew deep down that she should stop him. Yet her body wanted more and took her voice hostage when a fang scraped across her sensitive nipple.

She parted her lips and moaned at these sensations being placed upon her body. His hot tongue along with his deadly teeth gently nipping and sucking upon her hard nipple while his fingers assaulted the other mercilessly. She locked her fingers into his hair as she arched her back pushing more of herself into his hot mouth letting her instincts guide her.

As much as he enjoyed sucking upon her pert little nipple he wanted something more wet and flavorful. It was calling to him and he couldn't prolong it any longer. With a quick nip to her soon to be abandoned nipple he slid his tongue down her belly until he came to the waistband of her far too short green skirt. He stood up, grabbed her foot, made quick work of her shoe and sock then followed that up with ridding her other foot of its coverings.

Once done he slid his hands up the length of her long long legs to her hips where he hooked her little white cotton underwear with his claws and slowly slid them off. He flung them to the floor where her shoes and socks lay as he eyed her exposed sex. He placed her feet on the edge of the table and pushed her knees apart spreading her wide open revealing her wet desire that was calling to him.

Kagome lay on the table staring straight ahead with glazed over unseeing eyes while her hands gripped the edge of the table tightly. Her mind the logical side was screaming that what he was doing to her was immorally wrong and that she should stop this immediately. However, the other side of her mind that was finding so much pleasure in what he was doing to her made quick work of her logical self by bitch slapping it around and locking it into the darkest closet in the deepest recesses of her mind.

She wasn't going to lie she desired the dog demon the second she laid eyes upon him. She found it strange that it was only now... now that they were doing something many would disapprove of that the age thing bothered her. Well it obviously didn't bother her all that much since she had yet to make any protests against it.

Suddenly all thoughts were gone when something hot and wet ran up the length of her slit. If what she thought she felt pleasure before with his finger there were no known words to describe what she felt when he plunged his tongue into her. A cry that could only be described as pure ecstasy tore from her lips as she bucked her hips up towards his questing tongue.

Toga placed his hands on her hips to keep her from moving as he swirled his tongue in her deep wet depths. He caressed every inch of her quivering with need inner walls that he could reach as her liquid heat flowed over his tongue. This was better than he imagined it would be so sweet, innocent, and so pure. He didn't doubt for one single second that he was going to take this girl and take her as often as he could. If she was this tight around his tongue he could only imagine how tight she would be wrapped around his hard length.

Perhaps if all went right and she fulfilled him he would make her his for the rest of his long long life. He could easily see her walking through his house, belly swollen with his pup, and those deep ocean blue eyes staring at him with absolute adoration and lust.

He groaned against her core at the vision as his own hard need twitched in anticipation of being buried deep into her tight wet passage. He increased the assault of her core with his tongue until she was tossing her head and moaning deeply in preparation of her coming release. He placed a finger upon her swollen bud and began rubbing it mercilessly until her inner walls clamped down tightly over his tongue as she cried out her release. He continued to lap at her liquid heat until he felt she was completely free of any traces of her sweet nectar.

Glazed over blues watched as he rose up and removed his pants, releasing his long, hard, thick length. He was so huge and somewhere deep in her cloudy mind she wondered how he planned on fitting that huge thing inside her. The fact that she was a virgin never once made itself known and quite frankly at the moment she couldn't think anyway. No, all she knew was that he was Inuyasha's father and he had taken her to heaven twice now and she was pretty certain that he was going to take her on that trip over and over again before the night was through.

Toga leaned over her, one hand massaging a breast, and the other stroking himself as he rubbed the tip of his length against her wet core. His lips pressed against hers seeking entrance to which she parted easily allowing him the entrance he sought. He wanted her to taste herself the way he tasted her and her moan as she locked her fingers in his silky hair told him that she did.

He knew that this was her first time and that no amount of preparation would ready her tightness for him. His only hope was to take it slow and to take her innocence during the height of her release. He rubbed the head against her core teasing her in order to get juices flowing so that she was good and slick for his entry. Once he was satisfied that she was wet enough for him, he pressed himself in slowly, stretching her for him to fit.

He broke the kiss and grabbed her hand, bringing her fingers down to her little bud of bundled nerves. "Rub it for me." He ordered in a deep husky voice. He used his own fingers to get her started and when she was writhing under her own pleasure, he pushed himself a little deeper. She was so insanely tight upon the little bit of his length he had in her it was taking every ounce of self control he had in his body to keep from thrusting himself home burying his need as deep as he possibly could. He grabbed her ankles and wrapped her legs around his waist as he pressed in a little deeper until he hit the gate of her innocence. "I want you to make yourself cum for me little one." He whispered with a lingering growl of desire in his voice as his fingers massaged her hips.

Kagome heard his words and worked harder on her little nub rolling it around under her fingers causing the tightening in her stomach to build up once again. "Hai" She gasped out as she tightened her legs around his waist. She could feel him inside her and wanted him deeper to feel the fullness he was teasing her with. Then it all happened as she exploded into oblivion falling into the white light of the philosophical death. Somewhere during her decent into the abyss of life and death she could have sworn she felt pain but wasn't sure and really didn't care if she did or not. She was riding a shock wave of bliss and nothing was going to stop her from taking this trip all the way to the end.

Toga watched her face contort as her impending explosion overwhelmed her body, his name spilling from her lips over and over again until her back arched, and the most beautiful moan he had ever heard escaped her beautiful lips letting him know it was time. With a hard thrust he plunged himself home taking her innocence with him.

Her walls gripped him tightly wanting to hold onto him for all eternity, to never let him go. He didn't need to wait for her to adjust to him as she almost immediately thrust her hips and tightened her legs around his waist trying to take him deeper.

He leaned down, sucked her bottom lip in between his teeth breaking the skin, and growled in pleasure as her life's blood coated his tongue. He thrust in and out of her slowly in long drawn out strokes reveling in the feel of her tight wet core constricting around him.

"Please Toga… Harder." Kagome begged with a moan laced with a whimper.

He pulled back and looked down into her face etched with unbridled passion and easily gave into her request as he pulled back and thrust into her small body roughly but not so hard as to cause her much pain.

Kagome arched her back and cried out in satisfaction when he hit the deepest point in her creating the slightest hint of pain; which only increased her need. "Faster." She demanded as he grabbed his arms and dug her blunt nails into his flesh.

Toga stared down at her for a moment before he acquiesced to her order. Gripping her hips he began thrusting into her as fast and as hard as he dared for her tiny body. He wouldn't use his demon abilities on her yet it was too soon and he didn't want to break her. He wanted to see in what other ways he could play with her body and explore her to see if he could find any hidden secrets that would turn her into a puddle of pleasure filled goo in his hands.

Kagome pulled herself up, wrapped her arms around her neck, locked her fingers into his hair, and gave it a firm tug releasing it from its ponytail so that it spilled down his back. She sucked upon the lobe of his ear and smirked to herself when he growled deeply causing a vibration to travel throughout her body. She worked over his ear, then his neck leaving little red marks where she bit and sucked.

She followed his jaw line and up to the jagged stripe on his cheek where she ran her tongue over it tracing it until she came to his lips. She pressed them together and plunged her tongue into his mouth the same way he had done to her. She swirled her tongue around his in an intense battle and knew that he let her win the war in his mouth.

Breaking the kiss she locked her eyes with his and gasped. "Kami Toga. Make it end." She requested breathlessly.

Toga smirked at her, picked her up, and sat down in a chair so that she was riding him. "Ride me and ride me hard only then will it come to an end." He stated then sucked upon the top of her breast until there was a bright red hickey upon her pale skin.

Kagome placed her feet upon the floor and began pushing her body up and down as fast and as hard as she possibly could causing the tension in her belly to tighten to the breaking point. "Oh Kami… Oh Kami… Oh Kami…" She panted as she felt her body begin to tighten in ready for her impending release.

Toga panted as the fire building up in his own loins threatened to consume him in a great fireball. He needed her to release herself before he did only then would he be complete. "Cum for me my little bitch. Let me feel you suck me dry." He panted then crashed his lips to hers in a demanding submission kiss.

Kagome jerked her head back and cried out to the heavens as her body exploded into the great cosmic rebirth.

He again heard his name from her lips echoing through the room and he felt his own fire explode deep inside her coating her insides with a blanket of his pure demon essence. As his seed continued to spill inside her he thrust himself even deeper wanting her to feel him in the very depths of her soul.

As Kagome came down from the high of her eruption of satisfaction she laid her head on his shoulder panting and running her fingers though his long silver hair. The heat of his body pressed against her burning body made her feel like they were standing in the middle of a great fire waiting to consume them both.

Toga wrapped his arms around her back holding her close. He was amazed that she received him so well for the little thing she was. She fit him perfectly and he planned on having his way with her several times this night and begin the ritual of courting her until she was ready to become his fully.

With her head on his shoulder he easily heard her even breathing telling him that she had fallen into exhaustion. He silently stood up, bent down grabbed his shirt from the floor, covered her with it, and left the room making a path for his own room. Once inside he gently placed her on his bed then turned to the phone. He had a very important phone call to make and if he worded what he had to say just right, she would warm his bed for the rest of the night and a few times in the morning.

xx

"Hey Inuyasha where's Kagome?" Kikyo asked as she settled into his arms, pressed against his chest comfortably, to watch another horror movie.

Inuyasha ground his teeth causing his jaw muscles to pulse. He was really hoping she wouldn't ask him about her friend being he didn't want to lie to her on their first date… so to speak. As much as his father and baka of an elder brother thought him to be a simpleton he really wasn't. No, he was the kind of being that kept the expectations others had of him low so that they didn't level him with any heavy responsibilities that he really didn't want. Yet here he was weighted down with covering his father and his new friend and not liking it one bit.

He was glad that her simple human ears couldn't hear the moans, groans, growls, and yells coming from the dining room and when he heard them he wished with all his being that his hearing was as weak as hers. "She's probably with my father… talking."

"Why is she spending so much time with your father?" She furrowed her brows in thought for a second. "I guess she probably feels like a third wheel down here with us. Maybe we should hook her up with your brother or something so she won't feel so left out."

Inuyasha didn't know where to point out what was wrong with that last sentence. First of all Sesshoumaru would never hook up with any human female and a young one at that. Secondly he highly doubted his father would just give Kagome over to his asshole brother. However, he couldn't tell her that and he didn't want her to feel like her thoughts were stupid so he lied… sorta. "Maybe. Let's not worry about that right now and just watch the movie. I'm sure Kagome is happy talking to my dad; well she seemed like it earlier anyways." He wanted to drop the subject as quick as possible, he did NOT want to know what Kagome and his father were doing, and would prefer to have never known about it in the first place. This was his father for Kami sake and no child wanted to know that about their parent no matter how long he lived.

Although he was interested in how Sesshoumaru was going to react to his father's new endeavor. Sesshoumaru never took kindly to their father finding his pleasures in human females and definitely when those females were considered to be far too young for him. Plus considering that their father hadn't taken a female in almost sixty years now and the last one he was with was of a reasonable age… well reasonable enough for Sesshoumaru's fucking standards. She was a young nineteen and his father took her on the night before her birthday so that in the morning she would be twenty.

Now here was his father taking a sixteen year old and he knew without a doubt that Sesshoumaru _'Mr. He who never speaks unless absolutely necessary'_, was going to have a lot to say about their father's latest escapade. Yes life around the house was going to get rather interesting when Sesshoumaru returned from America.

Toga leaned against the doorway in all his naked glory looking the girl up and down. "I have had my way with you and will do so again." He stepped into the room only to be halted by the heated glare she shot his way.

xx

As he was reaching for the phone to call the girl's mothers, it suddenly began ringing. Furrowing his brows he picked it up. "Taishou residence."

"Taishou-san?" The female voice asked on the other end.

"Speaking."

"This is Kikyo's mother Mai Hisa."

Toga grit his teeth sharply already knowing why she was calling. "Yes, Hisa-san what may I do for you this evening?"

"Well I was just calling to let the girls know that I will be there around nine to pick them up since I will be in the area."

Sighing inwardly he looked at the clock noting that it was just after six then responded. "I will let them know and have them ready when you arrive."

"Arigatou Taishou-sama. I look forward to meeting you."

"And I you Hisa-san." He stated then hung up and punched the button to the extension in the basement. When his son picked up he informed him of the time of Kikyo's mother's arrival and hung up the phone. He turned to look at the girl sleeping on his bed, rolled on her side curled up in fetal position. Well he had about three more hours with her before it was time for her to go.

He laid down on the bed and grabbed her pulling her up against his chest. He nuzzled her neck trailed his fingers across her belly and smirked when she giggled lightly in her sleep. He slipped his hand down further until he came to the top of her sex and extended a finger to reach her little nub of desire. He gave it a small rub and was rewarded with a light moan falling from her lips.

He worked her little bud over and over until she was thrusting in her sleep preparing her to accept him. He slid his hand down to her knee with his left hand and used his right hand to lock his fingers with hers he lifted her leg over his thigh opening her up.

With a slowness that drove him mad and a gentleness that belied his deadly youkai heritage he ever so carefully began to enter her wet core. He groaned deeply against her neck at how tight she still was and how her muscles clamped down tightly upon him.

Kagome twitched her hips in pleasure. She was having the best dream and only wished it were true. He was the most gorgeous male she had ever laid her eyes upon. His long silver hair spilled around him like a shower of moonbeams, his golden eyes held so much passion, wisdom, and desire that she could feel herself falling into the abyss of want and need in those honeyed depths.

He came to her and touched her body in ways she never imagined anyone could touch causing her skin to feel hypersensitive. His beautiful lips attacked her neck with unbridled lust while his hands raked over her body shredding her clothes to ribbons at her feet. His hands and lips seemed to be all over her body all at once pulling moan after moan after moan from her lips as her core wept for attention spilling its tears down her inner thighs.

She wanted to plead with him to take her but found her voice could do no more than make mewling noises of pleasure. Oh how she wished he would just take her and fill her crying core with his need and bring the pain of her overwhelming desire to an end.

Again she opened her mouth to plead for him to release her and a gasp of air escaped her when he suddenly entered her filling her to her limits and possibly beyond. She could feel his length in her moving in and out in a tortuously slow fashion while his lips and tongue worked over her neck. She tried to thrust her hips against each one of his thrusts but his strong hands held her still forcing her to suffer.

Toga pulled out and gently slid back into her tight core reveling in how much she squeezed against him trying to hold him deep inside her for all eternity. He was surprised that she still stayed in her state of slumber but he also knew that she was dreaming of the same thing he was doing to her based on the pleading moans of his name that continued to escape her lips.

It wasn't long until her breathing increased and her body tightened indicating that she was about to explode. He had a hard time keeping himself from pounding away into her but he managed and let out a deep growl when her muscles clenched him so tightly he thought he was going to be melded to her for the rest of their lives.

Kagome snapped her eyes open at the height of her release realizing that her dream was in fact a reality and squeezed the hand that was locked with hers until the knuckles in her fingers turned white. A deep guttural moan tore from her throat when he gave a particularly long deep stroke causing her explosion to increase ten fold.

Toga's eyes rolled back into his head when her inner muscles pulsed against him and followed her release with his own. "Kami girl…" He panted against her neck as he pulsed inside her spilling his seed into her belly. "You are so damn tight and hot."

Kagome was still too lost in her euphoric bliss to respond so she settled for trying to calm her breathing. After several moments she calmed enough to find that her voice finally worked. "I thought it was all a dream."

"A dream? I can assure you girl that this…" He pressed himself tight against her forcing his slowly relaxing cock to shift inside her. "Is no dream."

Kagome giggled lightly. "I gathered." She pulled away from him getting a warning growl to which she ignored and turned to face him. "Why?"

He stared into her deep blues and smiled at her. He knew what she was asking for he had been asked this same question by Inuyasha's mother. "You are a very beautiful girl, with eyes like sapphires, a charming warm personality, a determination that I find amazing for someone so young, and legs that never end." He pushed some stray hairs behind her ear and continued. "I can feel in your aura that you are a very warm loving person with a fire about her that could stand against the coldest of storms. I believe you would give my eldest son a run for his money in dominance of words and wills."

Kagome stared at his beautiful face and unconsciously traced the stripe on his cheek with her finger. "Oh" She responded.

She had so many questions but his honeyed eyes kept causing her thoughts to jumble into a messy pit of chaos.

Toga could feel her confusion rolling off of her in waves and decided to ease her mind for the time being. "Do not let your mind run rampant. Let your thoughts come to you slowly and when you are ready you may ask me any question you desire." He leveled her with a pointed stare. "Do not think that this is the last time you will be warming my bed. As an inu when I find a female that I desire I do not let her go easily. I will not force you to come to me or stay with me but I will not just let you walk away from me either."

She stared at him in wide eyed wonder not really sure where the sudden bout of possessiveness came from. "So what does that mean exactly?"

"It means…" He started as he pulled her flush against his chest. "That only I can touch you like this and no other." He ran the tips of his claws down her back lightly then locked a deadly serious glare upon her. "If another male touches you I will consider it a betrayal and I can assure you that a betrayed inu is something you do not take lightly."

Kagome just stared at him unsure of what to say or do about that statement. "Um maybe we need to have a long talk about this then."

"Hai." He then turned to look at the clock. "But first we must get you cleaned up. Hisa-san will be here to pick you up at nine."

Kagome lifted up and looked over his shoulder at the clock. "I still have two hours. So there's no need to rush."

He leaned in and nipped at her neck. "Believe me girl there will be a rush for it will take that long for me to finish with you for the night."

Kagome giggled and wiggled out of his hold upon her. "Fine." She stood to the side of her bed and looked down at herself. Her shirt and skirt were wrinkled as if they had been rolled up into a ball straight from the dryer. Her bra was a lost cause no thanks to someone and their sharp claws and who knew where her shoes, socks, and underwear were. She walked towards the bathroom, flipped on the light, and was awe struck by the size of the room. Hell she could fit her bedroom in this room twice.

As she stepped into the room a movement caught her eye and turning to face it she about let off a scream. The large mirror above the double sinks held the image of a girl in twisted wrinkled clothing, hair flailing wildly around, and what looked to be red birth marks that she knew she never had before, all across her chest. Some were dark and others would be gone by sunrise but above that she just hoped that no one would be able to see them. "Kami!" She shrieked. "What did you do to me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Toga leaned against the doorway in all his naked glory looking the girl up and down. "I have had my way with you and will do so again." He stepped into the room only to be halted by the heated glare she shot his way.

"You just stay right there!" She ordered with a pointed finger. "You've done enough already!" She glared deadly at him. "How can I go home looking like this?" She began pacing back and forth mumbling to herself.

He watched her display for a few moments finding it rather endearing then opened his mouth to speak only to have her beat him to it.

"Do you have a swimming pool?"

He stared down at her wondering what a pool had to do with anything but nodded his head in response to her question.

"Good. Now where are my shoes and socks?"

"They are by the door. My servant has just returned them to you." He watched as she left the bathroom, collected her requested items from by the door, and return to the bathroom dropping the shoes, socks, and underwear in the sink. "What do you think you are doing?" He asked as he watched her remove her shirt and place it in the sink as well.

"Well it's just a damn shame…" She started as she pulled her short green skirt from her hips and placed it in the sink as well. Once all her belongings were piled into the sink she turned on the water. "That I am such a klutz that I fell in the pool from tripping over my own two feet." She made sure everything was good and wet then shut the water off and began the process of wringing it out.

"Girl, I could have had the servants fix your clothing and have it ready for you before it was time for you to go." Toga pointed out.

Kagome spun on him. "Well why didn't you say that earlier before I got all my clothes wet?" She questioned accusingly.

"You did not ask nor did you give me time to inform you of your options." He pointed out with a brow arched highly.

She glared at him for a few moments longer then shrugged her shoulder. "Oh well; it's too late for that now."

"You plan on leaving here wearing wet clothing?"

Kagome's eyes went wide she hadn't considered that and it just dawned on her what happens to thin white shirts when they get wet. She felt the panic creeping up her spine as she clenched tightly to the white wet shirt in her hands.

Toga chuckled at her and stepped up behind her placing his large hands on her shoulders. "Do not worry I will take care of it." He felt the tension leave her shoulders at his words.

"How?" She asked as she looked at him in the reflection of the mirror.

He walked away from her, entering the bedroom, and came back a few moments later with a black tee shirt and black silk sleeping pants in his hands. "You will wear these."

Kagome took them from him and held them up in front of her body noting how ridiculously large they were for her and suddenly realized that she was completely naked.

Toga's eyes went wide at her sudden shyness as she covered herself and the blush that stained her cheeks. "It is a little late for modesty don't you think?"

"Um… well…" Kagome giggled lightly. "I didn't pay attention to it before. I had other things on my mind at the time." She kept her eyes downcast as she also realized that he was completely nude as well.

He stepped up to her and grabbed her chin gently tilting her head up so that he could look into her eyes. "You are quite the strange creature. Worry not about your naked body I have seen and touched it all and I find that I rather like it." He smirked when her blush deepened in color. "Perhaps you should continue your cleaning." He stated trying to take her mind off her modesty.

Kagome gasped. "Right! I need a towel and a washcloth."

Toga nodded over to the shelves on the outside of the shower containing the things she requested and watched as she hurriedly gathered the things she needed setting her towel and clothes to wear neatly on the bench. She acted like she only had five minutes before her ride arrived instead of the hour and forty-five minutes she actually had.

He leaned against the counter and watched as she wandered around the large shower like she was looking for something which he was sure she was. He began chuckling when he spotted her running her hands along the tiled wall like she was searching for a secret switch however he wasn't going to help her until she asked. He was finding her futile search to be rather entertaining.

Her blue eyes peeked out of the shower entrance and stared at him nervously with her bottom lip being worked over by her teeth. "Um…" She said with a small blush.

He found it interesting how she would blush over some of the simplest things and not do so over things he was sure most females would blush about. He cocked his head towards the little radio looking thing on the side of the wall at the entrance. "Those are the controls. You turn it on, adjust the temperature to your liking, and you have the perfect shower."

Kagome's eyes went wide. "Oh?" She questioned as the looked at the controller on the wall. She hit the power button and her attention was suddenly snapped to the inside of the shower as one of the waterfall heads began spilling water. Turning back to the controller she punched the button that had a little white 2 on it and noticed that the second waterfall head came on. A giggle passed her lips as she punched the third button with a 3 on it and looked inside as all three heads poured water. "Wow." She whispered then hit the button with the little white 1 on it in effect shutting down the other two shower heads.

Toga watched as she ran the cycle of the three shower heads three times before he decided that enough was enough. "That will do." He ordered causing her to start and to give him a nervous giggle with a blush.

Kagome ducked her head in an attempt to hide her cherry stained cheeks and hit the button for the single shower head then the one for the temperature. "Um is seventy five degrees a good temperature for a shower?" Again her cheeks turned red and she wondered if it was normal to blush so much and if she could fry her brain with the constant sudden blood flow to it.

"You will set it to ninety." He ordered with a smirk as her blush increased in redness. He couldn't for the life if him figure out why she was blushing this time but he did find it rather endearing that she blushed so often and for such strange reasons.

She gave a nervous giggle. "Um… thanks." She stated just above a whisper and entered the shower.

He moved to the entryway and leaned against the wall to watch her as she let the warm water caress her body.

"Could you turn it up? It's not hot enough." She asked as she looked at the bottles of shampoo and such sitting on the small shelf.

Toga hit the up button putting the temperature at ninety-five only to have her shake her head.

"No, hotter." She looked at him over her shoulder. "I want it jacuzzi hot. Like a hundred and something."

His brows shot up to his hairline but did as she asked and kicked the temperature up to a hundred and one.

"Ooo that feels so nice." Kagome swooned as the hot water poured over her body. After a few moments of standing under the water she began the process of cleansing herself starting with her hair. All of the bottles on the shelves were noted to be unscented and she figured that he preferred them to be scentless because of his sensitive demon nose.

Once she had her hair taken care of, she grabbed her washcloth, soaped it up real good, and began the process of washing down her body.

Toga watched as she ran the cloth over her body and could feel himself beginning to grow with desire. Only two other times in his life did a female affect him so strongly this way and those two times resulted in the mating of the female and the acquiring of a son within a year of the mating. He was ready for a daughter and if he played his cards right this girl would give him one.

He knew without a doubt that Kagome would be the one to grant him the daughter he wanted for she was the shikon miko and she was guaranteed to have a daughter for her first child so that the jewel could move on to its next protector.

His thoughts about her being the shikon miko vanished when he saw her run the soapy cloth down her extraordinarily long leg which spurred him into action. He wanted to run that cloth over her legs and her hips, back, stomach, arms, chest and anywhere else he could think that needed his attention. He was going to make this cleaning of hers something that she wouldn't soon forget and would definitely want a repeat performance of many times over during her lifetime.

He walked up to her until she was practically pressed up against him. He watched with a deep heated gaze as she stepped back so that she could crane her neck to look up at him.

"Uh…" She pulled her lip between her teeth.

He watched her torture that sweet little red appendage and leaned down sucking it from its harsh torment, sucking upon it, tracing his tongue along it before plunging his tongue into her hot little mouth. His claws ran lightly down her back causing her to shiver under the assault.

Kagome dropped the washcloth and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. She could feel his need pressing hard and full of want against her belly. She broke the kiss and began laying kisses along his jaw line and neck. Her hands trailed down his hard sculpted chest taking time to pinch and flick over his nipples. Her hot lips and wet tongue worked over the dip in the center of his chest tasting his hot flesh.

He slid his hands down her sides, over her hips, across her thighs to her center, pushing her thighs apart. "Grab my shoulders." He ordered huskily.

Kagome obeyed him and eeped when slid his arms between her legs, placed his hands on her butt, and lifted her up.

"Lean back against the wall."

She did as she was told and gasped when the cold tiles pressed against her back. Her grip suddenly tightened upon his shoulders when he released his hold upon her rear and placed his hands shoulders width apart flat against the wall dropping his arms so that her legs slid down his arms until her knees locked over his elbows.

Kagome pulled against him to keep from sliding between his arms and falling to the hard floor. Her hands gripped tightly upon his shoulders as her dangling legs flexed around his arms holding herself up.

Toga leaned in and placed a kiss just under her ear. "Relax Kagome. I won't let you fall." He nipped approvingly against her neck as her muscles slowly relaxed and her body dropped into place. He moved his hands against the wall out a little spreading her legs further apart and he thrust lightly against her a few times rubbing his tip against her entrance getting little whimpers of want out of her. "Tell me what you want." He whispered with a nip to her lobe.

"I want to feel you in me." She whispered with a small blush staining her cheeks as she ducked her head into his neck.

He chuckled deep in his chest at her shyness but that chuckle quickly turned into a deep moan of pleasure when he slipped into her wet core. He didn't waste time with torturing her he just wanted her crying out in unrestrained eroticism. He moved his hands on the wall up and out a little more opening her up even more for him. He began pounding into her getting so deep that he was certain he was hurting her but he just couldn't stop himself and besides she wasn't crying out in pain. Her moans screamed that she was no where near being in pain.

Kagome used the wall at her back for support as her hands trailed down his shoulders, over his taught biceps, and back up again heading for his hard chest. A loud moan tore from her throat when his lips descended upon one of her tight little nipples, sucking and rolling it between his teeth.

When he gave a particularly hard nip upon the sensitive little bud her hands slapped hard against the wall behind her as her back arched towards him and her explosion wracked her body but he wasn't done with her supple little body not by a long shot. He was going to have her screaming his name over and over again until she was calling out to him in her sleep wanting him needing him.

Again he moved his hands widening her up further as he leaned in locking his lips to hers in a passion filled kiss as his pace picked up in speed. He was testing her limits increasing in speed and strength to see how much of him she could take before it either became too painful or to rough for her tastes. He wasn't that far away from using his demon powers on her but also didn't want to break her.

He broke the kiss, trailed his tongue down her neck seeking out her pulse point, and dragging his fang across it breaking her pale flesh open. He lapped at the tiny flow of blood upon her neck for dual purposes. One was because she tasted better than he ever imagined she would and the second was in a sense it was a mark. Not a mating mark but a mark that only youkai would sense stating that she was bound to him for courting purposes. He released his jaki though his tongue and ran it across the small scratch until it healed flawlessly.

He lifted his head up and stared at her face, eyes closed, lips parted as pants and moans poured from her throat, hands pressed hard against the wall behind her, and her chest heaving as she gasped for breath. "Look at me girl. I want you to keep your eyes locked with mine."

It took her several moments to register what he had said but soon her azure eyes locked with his gold. She removed her hands from the wall and placed them back on his shoulders gripping him tightly as her second explosion began to rip at her body. "Kami Toga!" She panted as she clenched her inner muscles as tight as she possibly could. "Kill me now." She pleaded as she dug her fingernails deeply into his flesh.

"Oh hai." He growled as he increased the force of his thrusts into her body. It wasn't long until her second release slammed into them both and Toga could take it no longer as his seed of life spilled deep into her belly merging with her own essence and spilling upon them both.

Now that they were both spent he dropped his arms and noticed that she flinched slightly as her legs dropped down to the floor. He had no doubt that by morning she was going to be sore and possibly so much so that she wouldn't be able to walk. He wrapped his arms around her to hold her up and placed her under the water and let it cleanse her as it would.

Kagome pushed against him trying to get out of the water. "It's too hot."

"It is the temperature you desired it to be." He said as released her and watched as she slowly walked with some effort over to the controls and dropped the temperature down to eighty. Yes the pain in her body was begging to take it hold upon her. When she was back in front of him testing the water he reached out and caressed her cheek lightly. "I will give you something to ease the pain."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "If its what I think you have I don't want it. Thus far it has only caused more pain."

Toga chuckled at her response. "Iie, it's a healing remedy that has been in my family since their creation. You will take half now and the rest when you get home and by morning you should be completely healed." He placed a small kiss on her forehead then exited the shower making for the vanity on the wall.

He opened the doors and scanned the small vials on each shelf until he came to the one he was searching for. Plucking it up, he uncorked it, and ran it under his nose to make sure that it was still good. Satisfied that it still held its healing properties, he turned towards the shower to find Kagome going through the process of drying herself off. Her actions reminded him that he too was wet causing him to get his own towel and begin drying off.

Kagome grabbed the shirt off the bench and slipped it on then giggled when she looked down at herself. With a belt and small heels she could wear it as a dress. The hem of the shirt stopped about mid thigh and the sleeves could almost be considered long sleeves. She could only imagine what the pants were going to look like on her. Holding them up in front of her she noticed that in order for the cuffs of the pants to hang at her ankles she would have to have the waist band setting just under her breasts.

Giving her head a small shake she slipped the pants on and rolled them up at the waist four times making her look like she had a large bulge of fat around her middle. However the overly large shirt easily covered that mess up. She sat down on the bench and rolled the cuffs of the pants up until her feet were uncovered and she could walk without tripping over the then stood up facing the male standing before her with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Well? How do I look?"

Toga looked her up and down. "Ridiculous."

"Thanks" She responded cynically.

He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. As he rose back up he suddenly felt exhaustion creeping up on him and wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed with her cuddled up to his chest. "Here drink half of this now and half when you retire at home." He handed her the small vile and watched as she opened it then cringed deeply when she sniffed at it.

"What's in this stuff? It reeks!"

"Various healing herbs." He stated in dismissal. "It will cure your pains." He finished as he turned and entered his room so that he could dress.

She watched him go then dumped half the disgusting contents in the vile down her throat. "Ack GROSS!" She hissed out. "What the hell is this stuff?"

"You'd be better off not knowing." His deep voice answered from the bedroom.

Kagome walked into the bedroom just in time to see him pull a shirt over his head and cover his drool worthy chest. As she was watching him dress her shock finally set in. She had had sex with him, touched that chest, ran her fingers through his long silky hair, felt his lips on her flesh, and even had the red marks all over her own chest to prove it. It seemed so surreal that he Inuyasha's father who by human standards was twice her age had desired her and he was her first. Before the full weight of what they had done could set in he was standing before her.

Just as he opened his mouth to speak a voice came through the speaker on the wall.

"Taishou-sama. Hisa-san has just arrived."

Toga sighed. "I will be down shortly." He looked down at the girl in front of him and smiled. "Come it is time for you to go." He held his hand out to her.

Kagome looked up at him and slipped her hand into his. "Oh" She responded in a distant voice that he either failed to notice or chose to ignore.

He led her down the hall and stopped just before he came to the end of the hall that led to the stairs. He turned, pulled her flush against him, and placed a gentle kiss upon her neck just under her lobe. "You will come tomorrow." He whispered against her neck.

She didn't know if it was an order or a request but either way she shook her head. "I can't. I already have plans with my family for the weekend."

Toga sighed dejectedly against her neck. "Perhaps another time." He said as he trailed his lips across her jaw line to her lips where he kissed her deeply.

Kagome swirled her tongue against his as her free hand locked into his shirt. She could feel her knees beginning to weaken under his assault upon her mouth and just when she was sure she was going to fall he broke away from her.

"I will be down there momentarily." He nodded and with a small slap to her bottom he sent her on her way.

xx

"Kagome? What happened to your clothes?" Kikyo asked as she stood by her mother.

"Um… well... Toga was showing me around and I tripped and fell in the pool." She responded with a small blush.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the obvious lie and the fact that she was wearing his fathers clothes.

"Are you alright dear?" Mia asked with a mothers worry tainting her voice.

Kagome let off a nervous chuckle. "Yea I'm fine except for my wet shoes and clothes." Just as she finished Toga came walking down the stairs with said clothes in his hand wrapped in a towel and held them out to her.

"Thank you." She blushed with a duck of her head to hide her face.

"No problem." He nodded at her then turned to Mia and gave her a small bow. "Hisa-san it's an honor."

Mia returned the bow. "The pleasure is all mine Taishou-sama. Thank you for allowing the girls to stay here."

Toga smiled at her. "They are welcome here anytime."

"Well we should be on our way. It's late and I still have to pick up your jijii." She smiled as she placed her hand on Kikyo's shoulder.

"Bye Inuyasha." Kikyo said with a large grin. "And thank you Taishou-sama for allowing me here." She finished with a small bow.

"See ya Inuyasha." Kagome stated then turned to Toga. "Thanks for the clothes I will return them next week."

"Do not worry about them." Toga stated with a smirk playing on his lips. "When you should return here I shall keep you away from the pool so that you do not fall in again." He wanted to laugh outright at the deep blush that covered her face and disappeared down her neck into her shirt.

"Goodnight Taishou-sama." She whispered with her head bowed. "Jerk." She whispered so low that he and Inuyasha had to strain to hear what she had said.

Toga and Inuyasha watched them leave and once out the door Inuyasha turned to his father. "Fell in the pool huh?" He smirked evilly at his father. "So what did you shred her clothes beyond repair?"

"Mind your own pup." Toga ordered with a growl.

Inuyasha grunted in response. "Sure pops. But did you really have to give her the courting mark?"

"None will touch that which is mine." He growle with narrowed eyes upon his son.

"Does she know you marked her like that?" He watched as his fathers eyes narrowed even further. "You didn't tell her? How is she going to react when she finds out? Does she even know that you are now courting her or does she think that this was some kind of sick fling for you?" Inuyasha suddenly grinned wickedly. "And what about Sesshoumaru? You know he's supposed to be home on Monday and he's not going to take well to your newest conquest."

Toga could feel his ire with his son rising to ridiculous levels with his son's questions. "What I do with the girl is no more his concern then it is yours. You will hold your tongue and will not speak of this with her. Should you defy me…" He stared hard at his youngest until the pup's ears dropped against his head and he cringed away from him. "The consequences will NOT be pleasant."

"Feh" Inuyasha grunted then turned away from his father. "But I want to be there when you tell Sesshoumaru."

Toga rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "Inuyasha go do your homework." He ordered having quite enough of his son and wanting him away before he belted him upside the head. "Do not." He growled when he saw that he was going to open his mouth and protest.

Inuyasha let off an annoyed growl and left the entryway heading for his room. "Grumpy old man." He growled under his breath.

xx

Kagome lay on her bed, still wearing his large black tee shirt, her body aching, and her mind running rampant. She could still smell him upon her, feel him inside her, and his hands, lips, and fangs all over her body. Everything that occurred between them was sinfully wonderful however it was morally wrong in everyway.

Granted he was many centuries old as were his son's so were she to do the same thing with either one of them it would be just as wrong if you based it on their ages in demon years. Yet, based on the ages given to them by human standards, Toga was twice her age, and were he a human he could easily be her father.

The muscles in her body throbbed reminding her that she needed to take the rest of the medicine he had given her. She grabbed the vile from her nightstand next to her bed, uncorked it, and tossed it down with a small gag. "Gawd; what is this stuff?" She asked herself with a cringe as she tossed the empty vile across the room towards the trash can not caring if it landed in the can or not.

She rolled onto her side and stared into the darkness of her room her mind still swirling with unanswered questions and one phrase running like a broken record player through her head. _'Only I can touch you like this and none other.'_ Did that mean he wanted to be with her in the same manner again only or was it that she could only do that with him and no one else?

So if a boy her own age asked her out; would she have to turn him down? Would Toga consider her going out on a date a betrayal even if she didn't engage in anything physical? What did he consider a betrayal exactly? She wasn't exactly schooled in the ways of men and the way their minds worked AND he was a demon for Kami sakes a dog demon no less. A demon that made her feel things she never thought imaginable.

It was then a horrifying thought hit her. What if she was pregnant? Her chest suddenly tightened and she could feel panic engulfing her body in its tight embrace. She didn't want to wait and find out. So moving her sore tire body out of the bed she made for her desk and grabbed her cell phone.

She flipped it open and dialed Toga's number. After the third ring she was about to hang up when she heard his deep voice answer groggily. "Toga?"

"Kagome? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" He asked with a yawn. "It's after midnight."

"I'm sorry for calling so late but…" She trailed off as she suddenly wondered if she should bring this up or not.

He could hear the apprehension and what seemed to be fear in her voice. "What is wrong? Are you okay?"

"Um… I'm fine… sorta." She moved to sit on her bed. "I was just worried that I might be…"

Toga could practically hear her blush over the phone and smirked. "Do you miss me?" He asked with a small chuckle.

"Yes… I mean no… um sorta… I mean uh…" Again she blushed and was certain that she was going to pass out with the sudden rush of blood to her head.

"Kagome…" Toga started with a chuckle. "Just tell me what's bothering you."

Kagome sighed as she laid down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. "Well I was just worried that I might be… You know it's possible and if it did happen what should I do? I mean us… what would we do?"

Toga drew his eyebrows together. What was the girl on about? "Kagome what is it you are trying to ask me?" He could hear her nervousness with her shuttering breaths over the phone. "Are you asking me if you're pregnant?" The timid yes from her almost made him laugh out right. "Dear you are no more pregnant than I am."

"Really?" Kagome sighed in relief.

"Hai. Your heat cycle has just passed so no need to worry." He sighed. "Besides I wouldn't risk getting you with child unless you were my mate."

"Oh"

Toga smirked to himself. "You sound disappointed about it."

"No… no… It's just that…." Kagome trailed off and kicked herself for sounding like a blathering idiot… again.

"Perhaps if you can find some free time tomorrow you can come over and we will discuss this so that I can set your mind at ease."

Kagome chewed on her lip for a moment before replying. "Um… Okay."

"Very good. Now get some sleep and I will talk with you later."

"Aright goodnight." Kagome said with a small smile on her lips.

Toga smiled. "Goodnight Kagome."

Kagome flipped her phone closed, set it on the nightstand by her bed, and sighed in relief. Maybe she should go and talk to him tomorrow, instead of going to Souta's baseball game. No, Souta was counting on her being there. Maybe after the game she could stop by for awhile. Yea that's what she would do. She needed to talk to him and possibly bring whatever is between them to an end. It just wasn't right and she was too young to worry about things like being pregnant. All that should matter in her world right now was school, friends, her writing, and just doing what teenagers do.

She gave herself a nod of agreement then let her eyes fall closed falling into a deep sleep almost instantly.

xx

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha said as he sat down next to her with his lunch.

"Oh hey Inuyasha." Kagome sighed as she stirred her food around on her plate.

Inuyasha watched her for a few moments with silver brows drawn slightly. "What's wrong?"

She placed her elbow on the table and set her chin on her hand. "It's nothing. I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

He leaned over and whispered just low enough for only her to hear. "It's my dad isn't it?"

Kagome jerked back, eyes wide, and skin so pale she looked like a ghost. "NO! It isn't." She bit out thoroughly giving herself away.

Inuyasha laughed. "Don't deny it. I know everything." He gave her a smirk at the deep blush covering her cheeks. "I do have demon blood in my veins and he is my dad after all."

She stared wide eyed at the hanyou for a moment then slumped over banging her head on the table. "Oh Kami." She groaned.

He gave her a slap on the back. "Don't worry about it. You secret is safe with me." He nodded with a mischievous grin revealing a single fang.

Kagome turned her head. "So you don't think that what we did was wrong?"

Inuyasha shook his head as he took a bite of his cheeseburger. "Nah." He started with his mouth full. "Pops has bedded females younger than you in his life and if you think about it it's only been in the last sixty seventy years…" He paused for a moment in thought. "Or less I think that humans passed laws regarding under aged sex. Dad is still prefers the old school way of things and when he wants something he gets it." He leaned down next to her ear when he saw Kikyo coming towards them. "Dad likes you and I know my father. He's not just going to let you walk away from him."

Another groan tore from her throat. It was bad enough that she didn't have time over the weekend to get with Toga and discuss this relationship or whatever it was but to hear from Inuyasha that Toga likes her and isn't just going to let her go made everything seem more real than the dream she was wanting it to be.

It wasn't that she didn't like Toga. No, he was gorgeous, had a body to die for, sweet, strong, smart, and knew how to play her body like he was born just for that purpose. Her dilemma with him was the morality of the situation and the question that went with it. _'Was what she did with him right or wrong?'_ Perhaps it was wrong in the eyes of man but not so in the eyes of demons. She looked at Inuyasha smiling and waving Kikyo over. "So do you think what we did was wrong?" She whispered as Kikyo sat down.

Inuyasha looked at her and raised both brows in question. "Do you?"

She opened her mouth to answer but quickly snapped it shut. She didn't have an answer to that question for she never really thought about it because she was too busy worrying about what society as a whole would think of her actions with the demon. Did she feel like it was wrong? "I don't know." She answered his question.

"Then maybe you should decide that before you…." He gave her a sly wink. "Do IT again." He said with extra emphasis.

Kagome gasped in an affronted manner. "Inuyasha!" She bit out.

The hanyou laughed showing the chewed up food in his mouth.

"So Kagome…" Kikyo started. "I hear that Hojo is going to ask you to the school dance next week. If he asks you are you going to go with him?" She looked at her friend and gave her a _'you should go with him'_ smile.

Kagome gnawed on her bottom lip in thought. "Um… maybe." She answered doubtfully. "I'll have to think about it." She turned to Inuyasha and whispered just low enough for only him to hear her causing Kikyo to stare at them suspiciously. "Would that be considered a betrayal if I went to a dance with another boy but didn't actually do anything with him but dance?"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulder. "Probably. You should talk to him and see what he says."

"Oh" She whispered and rose from her seat. "I'll see you guys later." She said distractedly.

"See ya." Inuyasha responded.

Kikyo watched her friend go. "What was that all about?" She stared at him.

"Nuthin" He shrugged.

Kikyo stared at him for a long moment then turned to watch Kagome weave her way across the lunch room. "Something is wrong with her. I wonder what it is?"

"Whatever it is she'll be fine." Inuyasha responded as he stole a french fry from her tray.

"Hmm…" Kikyo sighed. "I'm going to have to talk to Sango and the others about her. Ever since we went to your house she's acted kind of distracted." She looked at Inuyasha. "You don't think that she feels left out now that we're dating do you?"

Inuyasha smirked at her. "We're dating?"

Kikyo jabbed her elbow into his side. "Knock it off Inuyasha."

He placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'm kidding." He watched as Kagome left the cafeteria. "I don't think us dating is her problem. Don't worry about her she'll be fine." He looked at his empty tray then looked at Kikyo's. "Are you going to eat that?" He asked as he reached for her chicken sandwich.

Kikyo slapped his hand away. "Yes. If you're still hungry go get more instead of trying to eat mine."

"Come on babe. I'm still hungry and you don't want me to waste away from hunger do ya?"

Brown eyes narrowed upon the hanyou. "You're hardly going to waste away. You've eaten enough today to keep me full for a week." Again she slapped his hand away from her tray. "Now about the dance next week. I think a black suit with a silver satin tie will be perfect for you and your hair pulled back in a low ponytail."

Inuyasha stared at her wide eyed. "Um… I'm going to go get another burger. Be right back." He spit out and hurriedly left the table to a laughing girlfriend.

xx

Kagome sat at her desk writing furiously taking notes for the upcoming test. So determined to get everything the teacher was saying she failed to notice the girl next to her trying to get her attention.

"Kagome!" Sango snapped out in a harsh whisper.

Blue eyes cut over to her friend. "What?"

"What are you doing after school? I thought that maybe we could go to the mall and hang out."

Kagome gave a small shake of her head. "I can't today. I've already have plans."

Sango smiled hugely. "You're going on a date? Who with? Hojo?"

"No." Kagome responded with a roll of her eyes. "I have to meet with my… um… editor." She really hoped Sango didn't hear the lie in her voice.

Brown eyes narrowed on the girl. "Your editor? You said you didn't have to meet with her until next month."

"Yea… well… She wanted to discuss a few things with me about starting a second series." Kami she was turning into a big fat liar.

"Oh" Sango sighed sadly. "Perhaps tomorrow?"

"Sure." Kagome responded with a nod and a comforting smile. "Wouldn't miss it."

"Great!" Sango exclaimed almost too loudly.

xx

Kagome stood in front of the large doors taking deep breaths to calm her nerves. "Well here goes." She whispered to herself. She reached, rang the bell, and took one last deep breath before the door suddenly opened revealing a large silver being that looked a lot like Toga with the exception of the two extra stripes on his cheeks and the crescent moon on his forehead. "Um… is Taishou-sama here?"

His gold eyes glowered deadly at her and she could feel herself beginning to shrink away from him and it was taking everything in her entire being not to turn and bolt from him.

"You have no business here girl. Leave." Sesshoumaru stated coldly. He could easily see his father's courting mark on the girl and was fighting to keep from killing her on the spot.

Kagome stared up at him and realized who this being was. This was Toga's eldest son Sesshoumaru and she really wished Toga would have told her more of his eldest son. She then remembered something he had said to her. _'You would give my eldest son a run for his money in dominance of words and wills.'_ Which meant she had to be strong in front of this male no matter how much he scared her. "No, I'm pretty sure I do have business here or else I wouldn't be here in the first place."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the girl in front of him. "You will hold your tongue girl."

Kagome bit down the fear crawling up into her throat and returned the glare. "Okay you!" She bit out. "I am here to see Taishou-sama and since you are not him would you please get him so that I may speak with him."

A growl rumbled from Sesshoumaru's chest. How dare this girl to speak to him in such a fashion. Just as he opened his mouth to respond he felt his father's presence behind him.

"Sesshoumaru" Toga growled. "You will respect my guests as you respect me."

He turned to his father and let off a growl before sweeping out of the entryway and heading for his wing of the house. Once the girl left he was going to speak with his father about his disgraceful behavior and bring it to an end immediately.

"Kagome my dear please come in." Toga stated with a wave.

Kagome gave a charming smile, entered the house, and as soon as the door was closed she felt two strong arms wrap around her and lips upon her neck. "Um… I need to talk to you." She gasped out when he nipped upon her pulse point.

"Hmm… Very well. We will speak in my study." He nodded with one last kiss to her neck before he placed his hand on her back and led her towards the back of the house where his study lay.

Upon entering Kagome went to the chair sitting in front of the desk and waited for him to take his seat in his large leather chair behind on the other side. Once he was seated she took a deep breath and began. "I'm really confused about this thing between us." Another deep breath expanded her chest before she continued. "I think that what we did was morally wrong and we probably shouldn't do it again."

Toga stared at her for a moment then leaned forward placing his elbows on the desk and locking his fingers together. "But that's not what you feel; is it?" He watched as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and knew he was correct. "It may be considered morally wrong by human standards but I am no human."

"I am though." She whispered as she placed her hands into her lap and began knotting her fingers together.

"Hai that you are. However that matters not to me what matters to me is that you think you have done something wrong only because humanity decided it was wrong. In order to live with their own moralities they have created laws to prevent that which their own grandparents and parents are guilty of." He sat back in his chair. "Tell me Kagome; how old was your grandmother when your mother was born?"

Kagome stared at him for a moment doing the math silently in her head. "Fourteen."

He cocked a brow at her. "And do you happen to know how old your great grandmother was when her first child was born?"

She shook her head lightly. "Um… I think my mother said that my obaasan was thirteen or fourteen years younger than her mother."

"And you and your mother?"

"Fifteen."

Toga smirked at her. "Okay and how old was your father when you were born."

Kagome's eyes went wide; she had never really thought about the age differences. "Twenty-six." Was her whispered response.

"So you see Kagome what we did was no different than what your own parents, grandparents, and even great grandparents did in their own time." He stated knowingly.

"But you are twice my age." She said with conviction as she locked her eyes with his.

"Iie Kagome I am many more times than that." He waited for a moment letting his words roll through her head. "Come here Kagome." He ordered and watched as she slowly got up and came to stand next to him. Turning in his chair, he grabbed her by the waist, and pulled onto his lap so that she was straddling him. Once he had her seated comfortably he continued. "Humans gave demons such as myself human ages so that it would be easier for them to look at us as being more like them. The only difference between us youkai and ningens that can be seen with the eyes is our markings."

He grabbed her hand and ran her fingers across his cheek along the magenta stripe. "If not for that we would look just like them yet be nothing like them inside. Humans want us to be more like them so that they don't have to fear what we truly are. If the truth is bent enough then we are just like them and it's a lie that allows them to sleep peacefully without the fear of the monsters they believe us to be."

Kagome stared at him fully understanding what he had said but she still had one concern. "Toga, as much as others have done the same thing we have they are not going to be as accepting now as they were then. They will say that they don't want me to make the same mistakes they did."

Toga palmed her cheek and stared at her pointedly. "If anyone says that to you then what they are saying is that you are a mistake. If they didn't make their mistake you may have not ever come to exist."

Her blue eyes sparked with complete understanding of his words as tears stung the backs of her eyes. "I don't want to be a mistake." She whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly against his chest. "You are not a mistake and if anyone ever says that you are then they are the ones who are the mistakes."

Kagome buried her face into his neck and breathed in his scent. She could feel herself calming immediately. "Do you love me?" She whispered against his warm flesh.

"I can't say that I do anymore than you can say that about me but with time and companionship I'm sure eventually we will." He lifted her from his chest so that he could look into her eyes. "But you must want to put forth the effort. It will not be easy but if you can stand strong against those who stand in your way… our way then we will prevail." He placed a light kiss upon her lips. "Will you try?"

She stared into his eyes seeing the truth and the desire for her swirling in his golden depths. "Hai" She whispered as she leaned in and pressed her lips to his gently caressing his bottom lip with the tip of her tongue. Her hands slid up around his neck, locking her fingers into his the hair at the base of his neck.

He pulled back and stared at her. "There's something else."

She sighed deeply and nodded. "Sesshoumaru" She sighed agian like that explained everything as she pulled herself from his lap. "He does not like me."

Toga stared at her as she wandered around his office. "How he feels about you matters not." He nearly growled.

"True" She nodded with a glance at him before she returned to the pictures hanging on the wall. "But I do not want to have to battle him every time I come here." She turned to face him fully. "He scares me."

Toga chuckled. "Yes he does seem to scare most everyone that crosses his path. However my son's bark is worse than his bite but not my much."

She shook her head like she was defeated already. "He is very cold and looks at me like an insect that he wants to squash under his foot."

"Do not worry Kagome he will bring you no physical harm but he will try to break you with his words." He walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You did well standing up to him today and you will continue to do so but know this. With my eldest you must know what battles to fight and which one's are not worth the effort. If you choose to fight against him in everything he thinks and says you will be locked in a battle with him that will never end."

Kagome sighed in annoyance. "Why does he have to be such a bastard anyway? I mean he doesn't even know me!" She bit out remembering his cold condescending attitude towards her.

"It matters not. You are a human and that is enough of a reason in his eyes to not like you." Toga chuckled at her fiery spirit. It was that spirit that drew him to her and it is that spirit that will bring his eldest son down a peg or two or so he hoped.

She stared up at him with wide unbelieving eyes. "You mean to tell me that he doesn't like me because I am a human and no other reason?" She could feel herself wanting to kick his pretension ass on the spot.

Toga watched as her temper began to flare up and really wanted to see her in full action against his son it would be very entertaining. "Hai" He responded with a small nod.

Kagome gasped like she had just been hit in the chest. How dare he judge her based on what she was? She couldn't help being born a human it's not like she had a choice and if she did she certainly didn't remember being given the choice. Yep she definitely wanted to kick his ass all over this large house until he was begging to be a human himself. "He is so dead." She hissed to herself.

An eyebrow arched at the girl's declaration and he smirked. This was going to be far to fun and he couldn't wait for the war to begin. Then she shocked him when she walked over to the wall speaker and punched the button that linked to Sesshoumaru's wing of the house.

"Sesshoumaru You bastard get your sorry ass over here right now!" Kagome yelled into the speaker.

Toga stared at her in shock. "What are you doing?"

Kagome spun on him and curled her lip in a growl not responding to his question.

"Hmm… I suppose I will find out soon enough. He is coming and he is not happy." He leaned down and placed a kiss upon her forehead. "Good luck." He grinned then moved to sit in his chair behind his desk to watch the fireworks.

Sesshoumaru flung the door to his father's study open and growled deadly at the mingled scents of the girl and his father. He locked his narrowed gold onto his father and said the one thing he knew would irritate his father the most. "You have again shamed yourself and your name with a ningen and a child no less."

Toga cocked a brow at his son. "Is that so? If I remember correctly you have no say in how I choose to live my life."

A low growl sounded throughout the room from demon as his angry cold eyes landed on the lowly female.

Kagome locked stares with Sesshoumaru and returned the glare. "I am not a child!" She snapped as she stormed up to him. "I am SOO SORRY that I am a human…" She sneered at him with as much sarcasm as she could muster. "And I am hardly a child!" She bit out with a pointed finger at him.

"You will hold your tongue girl." Sesshoumaru stated in a quiet deadly calm voice. "You do not know whom you speak to."

"I know full well WHOM I speak to." She countered in the same low tone.

Sesshoumaru stepped closer and stared down his nose at her. "My father's bitch or not you continue to speak to me in such a manner…" He held his hand up in front of her and let his claws glow green. "I will remove that little tongue from your head."

Blue eyes went wide as she stepped back away from him.

"That will be enough." Toga growled. "Sesshoumaru you will retire to your wing and you will cease threatening my guest."

Sesshoumaru stared hard at the girl for a few moments before throwing a death glare at his father and sweeping out of the room.

Kagome looked over at Toga wide eyed and mouth agape. "He wouldn't really kill me or maim me; would he?"

Toga stared at the closed door with narrowed eyes. "No, but he will make your life as miserable as possible."

She sighed deeply in annoyance. "Kami what a pompous ass." She whispered to herself with a shake of her head.

"Hai" Toga stated as he got up and moved to stand behind her. "He has been that way since Inuyasha's birth."

Kagome turned to face him. "Must be lonely for him. Maybe he needs to find a girlfriend or something."

"That is a problem. I can't seem to find someone who can put up with his cold indifference long enough to stay with him." He stared disappointedly at the door his son exited through. "Nor can he."

She stared up at his face noting the sadness in his golden depths. She wrapped her arms around his waist pressing her cheek against his chest. "I'm sorry you have such brats for sons."

Toga chuckled. "So am I… So am I…" He sighed and he rubbed her back.

xx

Kagome stood in front of the boy stalling, stuttering, fidgeting, and just all around looking for an escape. "Um… well…" She looked up at Hojo trying to decide if she should agree to go with him or not. She completely forgot to ask Toga about going to the dance and if she would be betraying him if she went to the dance with her classmate. "I don't know. I've… uh… already been asked and I don't know if I'm even going to go." She looked up at him sheepishly. "I'll let you know at lunch?" She asked hopefully.

Hojo looked down at her and smiled hugely. She was just playing hard to get which was fine with him. If she wanted to play that way then who was he to deny her her wishes. "Sure" He responded with a nod. "I'll see you at lunch then." With that he turned and walked away from her not seeing the sigh of relief that passed the her lips.

Kagome watched until he was out of sight then quickly grabbed her cell phone from her pocket. Opening it up she punched the speed dial for Toga and danced around like a nervous fool as the other end rang and rang and rang. "Damn!" She hissed to herself. "Where are you?" She flipped her phone shut and looked around the hall like a trapped rabbit trying to spot silver hair and dog ears. "Inuyasha!" She screeched when she spotted the hanyou at the other end of the hall.

Inuyasha heard his name and turned to see a frantically waving girl in the form of one panicked Kagome. He weaved his way through the hordes of students until finally made it to the pale freaked out female. "What is it?"

"Hojo just asked me to the dance." She stated exasperatedly like that explained everything.

Inuyasha stared at her waiting for her to explain what the problem was exactly and quickly noted that she was going to stay silent. He widened his eyes at her and held his hands up and out to his sides. "WHAT?"

Kagome looked at him like he was the biggest moron she had ever met. "Hello…" She growled sarcastically. "Your dad, betrayal, and all that stuff. Jeez Inuyasha!" She bit out.

The hanyou rolled his golden eyes at his friend. "Well why don't ya just call him and ask him then." He bit back.

She clenched her fists at her sides as her ire threatened to boil over causing her to want to beat the hanyou into a puddle of hanyou goop. "I did!" She hissed through clenched teeth.

"So what's the fuckin problem then?" He growled. She had to be the most unstable person he had ever met in his long long life.

Kagome took a deep breath trying to calm her rage and failed miserably. "He did not answer." She bit back rapidly coming to the end of her sanity rope.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" He bit out while wondering if he would be thrown in jail for knocking her upside the head.

"Gawd Inuyasha!" She said with a stamp of her foot. "I need your help." She rolled her eyes dramatically. "Is that so hard to figure out?"

"Well why didn't you just say that in the first damn place." He bit out.

Kagome let off an annoyed growl. "It should have been easy to figure out when I said Hojo asked me to the dance!"

Inuyasha shook his fist in her face. "Damn wench I don't speak bitch!"

Her eyes went wide for a moment at the insult before they narrowed to deadly little slits. "I will kill…" She trailed off when her phone began to ring. She looked at the caller id and squealed in delight. "Never mind Inuyasha. You can go now." She said with a large charming smile.

Inuyasha stared at her for a moment thoroughly convinced that the girl was as unstable as car bomb. "Crazy wench." He hissed before he turned and walked away from her.

"Toga" Kagome said as she answered the phone. "Thank the Kami you called back." She sighed a deep breath of relief.

"What is it Kagome?" He questioned worriedly at the tone of her voice.

She stuck her finger in her mouth and began chewing on her fingernail nervously. "Um… well there is a dance next week and a boy asked me to go with him but you said that you would consider it an act of betrayal to you if another male touched me."

"Hai that is true." He said with a chuckle. "However if you truly desire to go to this dance with the young man then you may go but I warn you. Do not allow him to touch you in any inappropriate ways lest you wish to see what a betrayed inu is capable of."

Kagome sighed. "Oh" She responded almost sadly. "Um can I call you at lunch to talk about this a little more? The bell just rang."

"Sure." He responded. "Talk to you soon koi."

"Okay bye." She flipped her phone shut and made for her class.

xx

"Hey Kagome."

"Oh hey Hojo." Kagome smiled up at the boy standing next to her.

"So…" He started as he took the empty seat next to her. "About the dance?" He questioned as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

Kagome gnawed on her bottom lip for a moment. "Um… sure." Actually she wasn't really sure. Toga said that it was up to her if she wanted to go or not but that she had better make sure that Hojo doesn't touch her in any manner other than that of a friendly gesture.

"Okay, how about I pick you up at four next Friday at your place?"

Kagome shook her head. "Um… can you instead meet me up at Inuyasha's house?"

Hojo furrowed his eyebrows. "Why there?"

"Well Kikyo is going with Inuyasha and his dad is going to let us use his limo to get to the dance." She answered with a nervous giggle.

"I suppose that should be fun." He responded with a scratch to the back of his head.

"You have no idea." Kagome muttered under her breath as she went back to her lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

"What about this one?" Sango asked as she held up a slim strapless black dress with a slit that went all the way up the side stopping just below the hip.

"Not on you life." Kagome scrunched her nose with a shake of her head.

Sango looked from the dress to her friend. "Why not?" She walked over to Kagome and held it up in front of her. "You would look good in it."

"No" Kagome said with just enough force to not sound overly stubborn.

"Just try it on." She wined with big sad puppy dog eyes. "You don't have to buy it. I just want to see how you look in it."

Kagome took the dress from her friend. "I suppose I could just try it on but I'm not buying it." She nodded seriously as she walked towards the dressing room.

Sango stood by the entrance waiting for Kagome to come and spun around when she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Wow!" She gasped with wide eyes. "It looks better than I thought it would. Look" She pointed towards the three mirrors.

Kagome stood in the little half circle of mirrors turning from side to side. "It does look good doesn't it." _'I bet Toga would love to see me in this.'_ She grinned to herself at the thought.

Sango watched her friend and suddenly narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brows when she spotted a little red mark peaking out on her upper left breast. "What is that?"

"What?" Kagome asked as she turned to face her friend.

"That!" Sango pointed as she pulled down the dress slightly to get a better look. "Is that…" She leaned in closer with narrowed eyes. "Is that a hickey?" She ran her finger over it and gasped. "It is a hickey!" She gasped as she looked up at her friend.

Kagome blushed deeply. "Um… yea…." She said as she tried to cross her arms over her chest.

Sango watched her try to cover it up and grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into the dressing room. "Who gave you that?' She asked as she pulled the dress back down to see it fully and when she did her eyes widened even more. "Kagome! What the hell happened to you? You look like you've been attacked by a vacuum cleaner."

Kagome looked down at her almost completely exposed breasts that were still covered in red marks however not as vivid as the day she acquired them since they were slowly fading away. She blushed deeply as she tried to pull the dress back up only to be thwarted by her friend.

"Who did this?" She smiled slyly. "Was it Hojo?"

She shook her head vigorously causing her black hair to swish over her shoulder. "No!" She cried out in shock that her friend would even consider that she would allow that tall skinny boy to touch her body.

"Then who did this?" She asked as she stared into her friends eyes.

"I can't say." She whispered in embarrassment as her cheeks began to burn a deep crimson.

Sango just kept staring at her in shock then suddenly gasped. "Kagome are you still a virgin?"

Kagome heard the question but somehow Sango made it sound like an accusation. "Um…" She couldn't believe she was blushing harder and not passing out from all the blood rushing to her head. "No" She squeaked out.

"No?" Sango's eyes grew so wide she thought they were going to pop right out of her head. "When did this happen?"

Kagome stared at her friend not believing that she was behaving like her mother. She finally got herself under control and pressed down all blushes that threatened to show before she answered. "It's no big deal." She waved her hand though the with a shrug of her shoulder as she reached behind her and pulled down the zipper to the dress. "So I'm not a virgin and he likes to pretend he's a vacuum." She said as the dress fell to the floor at her feet.

"OH! MY! GOD!" Sango gasped in shock when she saw all the fading red marks all over her friend's chest and abdomen.

Kagome pressed her lips together and shook her head exasperatedly. "Jeez Sango it's like this is the first time you have ever seen a hickey." She said with a roll of her eyes as she put her bra on.

"Kagome I have seen a hickey before but I have never seen them in…." She waved her hand up and down in front of her chest. "such abundance."

"So he gets a little carried away but I'm too busy…" Apparently she didn't get all the blushes caged away as one slipped past her defenses causing her cheeks to burn at what she almost said.

Sango narrowed her eyes. "Too busy doing what?"

Kagome pulled her shirt on and looked at her friend in shock. "What? Are you kidding? What do you think I was too busy doing?" She asked in shock that Sango could be that naïve.

Sango shook her head trying to get her brain in working order. "I mean…. I just can't…." She watched as Kagome pulled her skirt back on. "Who is he? You have to tell me."

Kagome picked the dress up and put it back on the hanger. "I can't tell you that." She said as she walked out of the dressing room deciding that she would come back and buy this dress another day and model it for Toga. She bet herself she would have him crawling on his knees before her if she wore it and wanted to see that in fact happen.

"Why not?" Sango whined as she followed her friend.

"Because he made me promise not to say anything about us." She lied.

"But why? What's the big secret?" For some unknown reason she was compelled to whisper.

Kagome hung the dress back up and went in search of another one with Sango following behind her begging for her to tell who her secret lover was. "Just drop it already. I'm not going to say and you will know when I'm ready to tell you." Kagome sighed out exasperatedly. "And I promise when the time comes YOU will be the first to know." There that should shut her up. Kagome thought in annoyance.

"You promise?" Sango asked hopefully.

"Promise" Kagome responded as she held up a sliver, spaghetti strapped, mid-thigh dress. "What do you think about this one?"

"Oh I like it." Sango said. "It will make your eyes stand out brightly." She suddenly furrowed her eyebrows. "Wait a minute." Sango drew her brows deeply in thought. "Hojo wasn't the one who put those one you yet he's the one who is taking you to the dance. Why isn't your lover taking you to the dance?"

Suddenly Kagome felt like a trapped rat and Sango was the big nasty cat with the sharp claws ready to sink them into her flesh. "Well… Um…" Kagome had no idea how to answer that question and was pretty sure that no matter what she said Sango was going to know that she was lying. "I'm not taking him because he's going to be out of town that day." She tried to look sincere. "Yea out of town." She mumbled under her breath.

Sango eyed her friend critically. "You're lying." She nodded as she crossed her arms over her chest looking rather superior.

Kagome gnawed on her bottom lip and shook her head.

Sango's eyes narrowed upon her friend. "You are lying!" She pointed an accusatory finger at her. "You only do that when someone either catches you in a lie or when you're nervous which is usually when you are lying."

"Alright" Kagome sighed. "I can't tell you who he is or why he isn't taking me. So just leave it at that." She gave a curt nod at her friend and glared at her just daring her to continue to press the subject. She slipped the dress on and turned to face her friend. "Well?"

"It's perfect." Sango nodded as she circled her friend looking her up and down.

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror brows drawn together in thought. "You don't think it makes me look slutty; do you?" She asked as she turned from side to side eyeing herself critically.

"No way!" Sango growled. "You're gorgeous." She grabbed her hair and twisted it up messily atop her friends head. "See if you pull your hair up and put on a little lipstick and eye shadow you will knock Hojo to his knees."

Kagome snorted. Knocking Hojo to his knees was the last thing she wanted to do. However there was another male she would like to knock to his knees forcing him to beg her to let him have her to which she would deny him until he was a bubbling heap of desire.

"Kagome why are you blushing like that?"

She turned towards her questioning friend and blushed harder. "I was just thinking." She whispered trying to choke down her embarrassment.

Sango crossed her arms over her chest and cocked brow at her. "And just WHO were you thinking about?"

The poor bottom lip was once again abused as Kagome dropped her eyes to the floor and blushed even harder.

"Your thinking about the mystery man aren't you!" She pointed at Kagome with a giant grin on her face. "Oh Kagome you have to tell me who he is." Sango pleaded. "If just the thought of him makes you blush like that he must be…" She trailed off trying to think of a comparison. "A God!"

"You have no idea." Kagome chuckled nervously as she began to pull the dress off. "I think I'll get it." She stated trying to change the subject as she put it back on the hanger.

Sango watched her friend and determined that she HAD to find out who this man that Kagome so willingly gave herself to was. She would recruit a few other friends and solve this mystery and she knew just who to start with… Inuyasha.

xx

The remainder of the week flew by in a blur of homework and a sudden network of friends asking questions that they had no business asking. Kagome stared at the group of girls standing around her throwing question after question after question at her about the mysterious man who had a tendency to pretend to be a vacuum cleaner. Not only that they all but stripped her down wanting to get a peak at the fading red marks. "Sango." Kagome hissed under her breath. "You are so dead."

"ALRIGHT!" Kagome threw her hands into the air in exasperation. "That is enough!" She growled.

Kikyo, Ayame, Kanna, Kagura and to Kagome's surprise well maybe not; Jakotsu really wasn't expected to be one of the inquisitors and the fact that he was made her a little more than nervous. The boy had a tendency to find out anything no matter how secretive it was and no one knew for sure how he found out the things he knew. This secret thing just became a very dangerous game and one she was going to have to play very… very… VERY carefully.

"Listen guys." Kagome started. "When the time comes you will know who my secret man is. So I beg all of you to just give me some time and when I am ready I will tell you who he is."

They all looked at her like she was full of it. "Don't worry." Jakotsu stated. "By the end of the semester I will know who he is." He looked slyly at Kagome which caused said girl to shift nervously. "If not sooner."

They all gave him a nod of encouragement before dispersing and leaving Kagome standing there, chewing her bottom lip, and twitching nervously. "Oh Kami!" Kagome sighed. "The deepest level of hell has nothing on the sudden change in my life." She mumbled as she looked around the school hallway and suddenly spotted the being that was going to be her first ever murder victim. "Sango" She hissed almost silently and noted that said girl suddenly went stiff. "Yea you better be afraid." She growled as she stormed down the hall keeping her eyes locked on her friend.

Sango was standing by her locker chatting happily with Miroku when she suddenly felt a cold chill shoot up her spine. She looked around trying to spot the source of the sudden eerie feeling that caused her muscles to tense nervously when she spotted the threat. Kagome was storming towards her with murder in her eyes and in the most gruesome of ways. "Uh Oh" She gasped as she looked at Miroku.

"Sango?" Miroku questioned worriedly when his girlfriend suddenly went very pale.

"I'm so dead." She whispered in terror at the same moment her worst nightmare stormed up to her.

"Sango!"

xx

Toga sat at his desk staring down his son. "Do not cross me." He growled.

Two sets of identical deep amber eyes clashed in a battle of wills. Sesshoumaru was beyond furious and it was taking every ounce of self control he had within himself to keep from challenging his father. "You bring shame to our name with your behavior." He growled eyes flashing a deadly crimson.

If possible Toga's eyes narrowed even further. "What I do is no concern of yours. Know your place pup." He threatened with a deep subsonic growl that only Sesshoumaru or any other inu in the vicinity could hear.

Sesshoumaru didn't flinch or act like he heard the growl but he did and knew he was treading very dangerous waters. "I will kill the bitch should you try to bring her in." He stated as he rose to his feet.

Toga followed his son's example and stood as well. "If you lay one single claw upon that which is mine I will be forced to exercise my dominance over you."

Sesshoumaru almost took a step away from his father. He remembered all too well the last time his father exercised his dominance over him and it was something he did not want a repeat performance of but he'd be damned if he was going to back down completely. "I will not allow it." He growled then swept out of his father's study.

Toga stared at the open door his son just exited through and let off a growl of annoyance. Sesshoumaru was the perfect son when it came to matters of business or wars which there were very few of anymore but in other aspects of life… well he left a lot to be desired. The death of his mother he always took to be his fault and the fact after his mate died he wasn't exactly father of the year material. He practically neglected his son during his grief then he met Izayoi and he lost all focus on his son in his need to fix his own broken heart.

Izayoi pulled him from his grief and settled his heart but by then the damage to Sesshoumaru's psyche had already been done. For so many centuries he had tried to find someone… anyone who could break through the cold exterior of his son's shell. Every female he brought before his eldest Sesshoumaru shunned them, scared them, or just out right killed them. For a time he even thought that Sesshoumaru preferred the attentions of the male species.

It only took one dead male to find that his son did indeed prefer the attentions of the female species and informed him of such in his own way of course. Sure he knew that his son indulged in the pleasures of the female body but that didn't necessarily mean anything. For all he knew Sesshoumaru was only taking females to keep any from knowing that he preferred males. Needless to say males were not what he desired and near as he could tell Sesshoumaru only took a female to have his way with her body then he was done with her.

No he knew who Sesshoumaru's true mistress was and it unnerved him to no end. Ultimate power was all Sesshoumaru really desired and if anything stood in his way he cut it down like it was an insignificant insect. It was just too bad that in this day and age the power Sesshoumaru sought wasn't the power that controlled the world.

Toga sighed and slumped down into his chair and tapped his fingers upon the arm of the chair in irritation. Once again he realized that having pups wasn't the best decision he had ever made… well male pups anyway. One was a cold calculating bastard and the other was a moody, mouthy, with about as much sense as a rock, brat. "I wonder?" He questioned out loud to himself. "Would daughters be any better?"

In a sense that question scared him. Females were moody, mouthy, and… Well they weren't so much different from Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. The only difference between his boys and females were females were more emotional which could be a bad thing… a very very bad thing. Perhaps that is why Sesshoumaru never found a mate they were all too emotional for his seemingly unemotional façade.

He was pulled out of his thoughts about his son's life and behavior by the sounds of yelling and a deep which could only belong to Sesshoumaru growling. With an annoyed sigh he left his study and made for the noise to find out what the commotion was all about this time.

However at the sound of a high pitched screech he knew instantly what was going on. Kagome and Sesshoumaru were at it once again. The problem was there seemed to be more than just his son and his bitch down there arguing.

He made his way down the stairs only to be met with the sight of Sesshoumaru holding Inuyasha by the throat against the wall, Kagome dangling from Sesshoumaru's arm trying to break the hanyou free, and Kikyo, two other females… or three? The third looked like a female but had the voice of a male no matter which it was he or she was yelling words or encouragement to Sesshoumaru while the others were screeching at him to release his hold upon Inuyasha's throat.

"Sesshoumaru! You bastard!" Kagome cried out while kicking her legs in the air. "Let him go this instant!"

"Please Sesshoumaru!" Kikyo cried with a jerk to his shirt. "He's turning blue!"

Toga made his way over to the group and growled deeply forcing all to freeze where they were even Inuyasha ceased his struggles and cut his eyes over to his father. "Sesshoumaru" Toga ground out with narrowed eyes.

Sesshoumaru instantly released his sibling who fell to the floor in a heap of arms and legs before he swept out of the entryway and made for his own half of the house.

"Kagome" Toga stated her name in a manner that made all hold their breath in fear.

Kagome sighed, dropped her eyes to the floor, and walked towards the inu. When she was two feet from him he turned and made his way up the stairs towards his study with the girl following a few short feet behind him.

"Kagome?" Sango questioned with deeply drawn brows.

Inuyasha rose to his feet while rubbing his neck. "Don't Sango." He stated with a scratchy voice.

"What's going on Inuyasha?" She questioned back as she watched Kagome disappear around the corner at the top of the stairs.

The hanyou walked towards the stairs that led down to the movie room. "Ask Kagome when she gets back." He stated flatly as he pulled the door open to the basement and made his way down the stairs with a worried Kikyo hot on his heels.

The rest of the group followed, wondering just what the hell was going on in this house; a house where one being who doesn't even live there gets in trouble while the other two who do live there walk away without a word. Something was going on here and Jakotsu just found his newest mission a mission he was sure he was going to enjoy delving into and finding out just what the hell was going on here. He was certain that the mystery man Kagome was dating and the Taishou family were linked some how or more specifically her man was within the Taishou family and since she wasn't dating Inuyasha then she was dating either Inuyasha's brother or his father and he was leaning heavily towards the father.

xx

Toga stared at the young girl standing in front of him eyes downcast and fidgeting nervously. It was taking all he had not to chuckle at the cute little face she was making. He reached out, gently grabbed her chin, and turned her face up. "You are rather cute when you pout like that." He said then placed a small kiss upon her pouty lips.

Kagome stared up at him and let a small shy smile grace her lips as a light pink blush stained her cheeks.

"So tell me Kagome…" He started with a wave of his hand towards the chair in front of his desk telling her to sit down. Once she was seated he continued. "who is this boy that will be escorting you to your school's little dance?"

The way he described her school's dance made her feel rather childish for even going and suddenly second thoughts about going began to cross her mind. She tangled her fingers together in her lap as she stared into his golden depths. "Well… his name is Hojo and… um…" She chewed her bottom lip nervously.

Toga watched her actions and quickly determined that something had happened between this Hojo and his little bitch or something could happen that would displease him immensely. "What is it Kagome?"

She tried to smile but it fell short by a long shot. There was no way around it she was just going to have to come out and tell him about Hojo and hope that he still allowed her to go to the dance. She took a deep lung filling breath and released it slowly before answering him. "Hojo and I have known each other for a long time and…" Her fingers continued to knot together nervously in her lap. "He has had a thing for me and even through I continue to shun his advances towards me he won't get the hint." She saw the look on his face and hurried through the rest. "But he has never done anything to encourage me to be with him. Other than just asking me out all the time."

"Hmm…" He stated as he leaned back in his chair. "Tell me Kagome do I need to concern myself with you going out with this boy?"

Her deep blues locked with his. "No; he's harmless and would never force himself on me or anything like that." She said with a shake of her head.

He leaned forward towards her. "Do you know anything about inu's and their courting rituals?" He watched as she shook her head lightly. "Perhaps it is time I explained a few things to you." Again he leaned back in his chair and leveled her with a pointed stare. "Currently you carry my mark my courting mark to be more precise."

Kagome furrowed her brows. "I'm marked? How? When? Where? I don't understand."

Toga chuckled lightly at her innocent yet valid questions. "Yes you are marked. It is a mark that lets youkai know that you are off limits and that you being courted by me."

Her eyes shot wide. "You're courting me?" She had heard of what it means when a youkai courts a female whether it be human or otherwise. "You want to mate me?" She questioned in whispered in shock.

His amber eyes glinted in mirth as he watched her cheeks and nose turn pink. "Perhaps. However we will discuss that in a moment first I want you to understand how our courting works." He got up, moved to stand in front of her, and leaned against the desk with his arms folded across his chest.

Kagome craned her neck to look up at the gorgeous male in front of her that was shockingly hers if what she knew about courting a youkai was true. She had heard that when you are being courted by a youkai neither of the two beings involved were allowed to engage in anything physical that would be considered betrayal. What she didn't understand was what was considered betrayal.

"You see Kagome…" He started as he looked down at his little vixen. "by youkai law you belong to me and as such no other is allowed to touch you inappropriately be it youkai, hanyou, or even human. Should I or you engage in something that would be considered betrayal then the being that was wronged can seek restitution from the transgressor."

"Restitution?" She questioned with brows furrowed not understanding what he meant by that word.

"Hai, restitution." He nodded curtly. "In other words should any form of betrayal occur between us such as I to you for example. You can demand that I either provide for you until you find a proper mate, seek the life of the being I betrayed you with, or you can take control of my lands and title until I rectify the wrong I committed against you."

"I would never do any of that." Kagome gasped. The consequences of disloyalty were worse than being beat for your transgression.

Toga smirked at her. She was so innocent and he knew without a doubt that should he wrong her no matter how bad it was she would just walk away with nothing more than a broken heart. Yet were it her to wrong him he would do everything he could think of to destroy her however she would never do anything intentionally to do wrong to him and that was where the problems could occur.

"I know." He responded knowingly. "I on the other hand may not be so kind. When an inu is betrayed they take it as a personal insult and their instincts take control." He sighed deeply. "Should you do a wrong against me in all honesty I will do everything in my power to destroy you."

Kagome gasped with her hand in front of her mouth. "You would… you would kill me?" She asked in whispered horror.

Again he chuckled and shook his head. "No my dear but you would wish that I would." He kneeled down in front of her and took her hands into his. "At every turn in your life I would be there to destroy your hopes and dreams until I felt that my pride has been healed." He caressed the backs of her hands with his thumbs. "For example if we were to part because you wronged me and you found another male to take as your own I would destroy your relationship by any means possible."

Her cerulean stared deep into his amber and she suddenly felt like crying. "Why?"

Toga watched as her eyes became watery, her bottom lip quiver slightly, and he suddenly he felt like the biggest bastard to ever walk the land. He released her hands, grabbed her by the waist, took her with him as he rose to his feet, and held her against his chest.

Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist, arms tightly around his neck, and pressed her face against his shoulder. "Why would you hurt me so bad?" She asked voice muffled against the fabric of his shirt.

He didn't know if he should laugh or not. She was acting like he was going to destroy her happy life tomorrow. "Kagome I am not going to do anything to you. Like I said I am courting you and eventually you will be my mate. So there is nothing to worry about. Unless you are planning on betraying me in the next few months."

Kagome's head shot up and she stared wide eyed at him. "Months? What do you mean months?"

He raised his hand to her cheek and cupped it. "Months Kagome. My courting will last two to three months and then I will decide if I want to take you as my mate or not. If I decide not to mate you I will break off all connections with you and leave you to your life." He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "However, should I decide that I want you as my mate then I will make all the necessary arrangements to do just that."

"But… But…" She stuttered out.

He smiled at her knowingly. "Yes I know but once I make my decision there will be no stopping it." He pressed his lips to hers and spoke his next words softly against them. "You will be mine." With that he pressed his hot tongue into her mouth and began kissing her deeply.

Toga broke the kiss, locked eyes with her, and smiled mischievously at her. "Have you ever been to America?"

Kagome furrowed her brows wondering where this odd question suddenly came from. "What?"

He leaned into her like she was simple. "Have. You. Ever. Been. To. America?" He asked slowly so that she would comprehend his words.

Her brows drew together in irritation at the way he was speaking to her. "No. I. Haven't." She responded in kind with an edge to her voice as she tried to struggle out of his arms.

Toga tightened his hold upon her and chuckled lightly. "Well then; would you like to go?"

Kagome froze and stared at him. "Go to America? When? I mean why? No, how? I have school… my mom… and… and…"

"Goodness girl calm down." Toga stated with a small chuckle. "If you desire to go I will take care of everything." He set her down and walked over to his desk. "We will leave in two weeks and be gone for a week possibly two." He flipped open his appointment book. "I have a meeting in Atlanta a day after we arrive then three days later I have one in Chicago." He looked up at her. "Beyond that the rest of the time is ours to do with as we will."

Kagome stood there in stunned silence not sure where to begin. "I don't know." She said with a chew on her bottom lip. "My mom will never let me go especially with school."

He walked over to her and raked his fingers through her ebony locks. "If you truly desire to go I will handle everything." He leaned down so that his face was right in front of hers. "Besides I can think of nothing that will please me more than having you to myself for a couple of weeks." To emphasize his point he trailed a claw down her side and caught her bottom lip between his teeth sucking and nipping upon the appendage lightly.

xx

"So Inuyasha…" Jakotsu started as he sat down on the couch right next to the hanyou far too close in Inuyasha's opinion as he tried to scoot away and pt some distance between them. "Who is Kagome dating these days?"

Inuyasha shifted again moving closer to Kikyo almost to the point of sitting in her lap. He didn't exactly dislike Jak; it was more to the point of how much Jak like him and as more than just a friend. He didn't swing that way nor would he ever and yet Jak never seemed to get the message that he was not interested. "If she wants to tell you then she will."

The dark haired boy raised an eyebrow. "So you do know who she is seeing then." He stated knowingly. "Come on Inu baby tell me who it is." He practically whined.

Inuyasha hated it when Jak called him baby like that. It sent a nasty cold chill up his spine like the boy was imagining what they would be doing together were they alone. The thought made him cringe nauseously and he tried to keep it from showing too much on his face.

"Look Jak its Kagome's business not yours." Kikyo stated in an attempt to save her man from Jak's further advancement upon him.

Jakotsu eyed the female. "That's not what you were saying earlier." He pointed out. "You and Sango were the ones who came to me and asked me to find out who Kag's new man was." He huffed indignantly.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Stop whining like a little girl Jak." She said as she plopped down onto the overstuffed chair. "Yes we wanted you to help us but you don't have to find out today."

"No I think he should do whatever it takes to find out who Kagome is dating." Ayame threw in with a nod of agreement with herself. A nasty habit she picked up from Kagome as the girl always seemed to nod in agreement with herself. "And since Inuyasha knows who she is dating…" She looked at the hanyou pointedly. "he should tell us. It's only fair."

"Fair?" Inuyasha glared at her. "What makes it fair?"

"I dunno." Ayame shrugged.

Inuyasha looked around the room before he huffed irritably. "Fine!" He bit out and rose to his feet. "I will go ask her to come and tell you so that you will leave me the fuck alone." He growled deadly.

"No" Ayame said with a shake of her head. "You don't need to ask her just tell us."

Inuyasha glared at the girl. "How about I tell everyone who you're dating instead." He growled causing her to go wide eyed before he turned and left the room.

xx

Inuyasha opened the door to his father's study and wrinkled his nose at the sight of his father lip locked with his friend and fondling her sensuously. He shook his head and cleared his throat unbelieving that his father didn't sense him coming and continued on with his little escapade.

Toga broke the kiss and looked over to his youngest standing in the door. "What is it pup?"

Inuyasha shifted from foot to foot nervously. "Uh… Kagome?"

Said girl looked over to her hanyou friend eyes glazed over and seemingly lost to what was going on around her.

Inuyasha just stared at her unsure of what to say or do. "Um we have a problem."

Toga arched an eyebrow at his son. "And what problem would that be?"

The hanyou tried to keep his eyes locked with his friend so that he couldn't see what his father was doing to his friend with his left hand. Before he could think about what he was saying it was out there loud and clear for all to hear. "They want me to tell them who you are dating and won't leave me alone about it. You should tell them."

That was when Kagome came out of her haze and her eyes widened in absolute horror.

Toga just stared at his son. "Hmm… Perhaps they need to know." He stated plainly.

"What? No way!" Kagome hissed in a panic.

Toga looked at her. "Why? Do I shame you?" He narrowed his eyes on her like he had been offended but knew why she didn't want them to know. However he really didn't have a problem with them knowing and if Kagome would allow him to do so he would go and inform them of his status with their precious little Kagome.

Kagome looked at him horrified. "No! No you don't…" She chewed on her lip causing it to become red and swollen. "It's just that… well… you know." She looked up at him hoping he would understand her dilemma.

Toga placed a small kiss upon her abused appendage. "Kagome if you don't want me to tell them then I won't. However, be wary for soon they will find out either by your own admission or through other means." He cut his eyes over his youngest and arched an eyebrow at him.

"Hey I haven't said anything yet!" He bit out in his defense.

Toga smirked and looked back at his little bitch. "Yet" He repeated letting her know how close her hanyou friend was to breaking under their friend's interrogation.

Kagome cut her eyes over to Inuyasha. "You wouldn't!" She hissed. "I will kill you first."

Toga grabbed her chin and turned her face towards him and spoke before his son could defend himself. "I do not only speak of my young pup Kagome."

Kagome paled noticeably and her mouth fell open in horror. "He wouldn't. Would he?"

xx

A smirk pulled on his lips as he listened through the wall to the goings on in his father's study. He would. Yes he definitely would.

xx

Kagome gripped Toga's shirt tightly in her hands. "You have to kill him." She whispered in an _"I'm dead serious'_ kind of voice.

Toga smirked at her. "I am not going to kill my son. If he dishonors me then he will suffer the consequences of his actions."

She looked over at her hanyou friend. "You say a word and I will kill you myself." She bit out darkly.

"Keh" He huffed and turned for the door. "Like they're not going to figure it out with you up here all afternoon."

"Well tell them I left then." She growled. "Simple."

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at her. "Why?"

"Female emergency." She nodded.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Fine" He growled then stormed out of the room. "Like they're really going to believe that." He mumbled to himself.

Kagome turned her eyes up to the large male standing in front of her and suddenly smiled facetiously when she realized she was free of her friends. When he narrowed his deep amber upon her a giggle passed her lips before she launched herself at him.

Toga caught the girl with ease placing his large hands on the backs of her thighs when her legs wrapped around his waist. "What do you think you are doing?"

Kagome pulled back and stared seriously into his eyes. "You are mine." She said like that explained everything.

"Hai" He responded as he moved his hands so that they were under her skirt and cupping her perfect little bottom.

She gave him a curt nod. "So I will do with you as I please."

A silver brow arched highly. "Is that so?" He leaned in so that he was just a breath away from her lips. "Perhaps I will do with you as I please."

"Okay" She whispered back then pressed her lips to his and invaded his mouth with her tongue.

Toga carried her out of his office, up the stairs, and into his room. He laid her down on the bed with him covering her body and broke the kiss so that he could run his lips down the front of her neck.

Kagome locked her fingers into his silky hair and moaned; his hands and lips seemed to be everywhere all at once. Her body felt like it was on fire and she could actually feel the beads of sweat seeping out of her pores.

Toga slid his hand along her leg, up her thigh, under her skirt, and rested it on her hip while his other hand slipped under her shirt resting on her side. His lips were working over her neck sucking and nipping working his way down to the first button of her shirt.

Kagome ran her nails across his head and down the back of his neck pulling growls of pleasure out of him. Then a moan of pure delight passed her lips when he bit hard through her clothes and pinched the little nipple hidden away.

xx

"So is she going to tell us?" Ayame asked the hanyou upon his return.

Inuyasha gave a shrug of his shoulder. "I don't know. She said she'd think about it before she left."

"What I don't understand is…" Jak started. "What was that all about with your dad?" He looked over at Inuyasha. "And why she got in trouble with him and you didn't."

Inuyasha fought down the small blush that threatened to appear at the memory of what he saw his father and friend doing. "She didn't get in trouble with him. He's been helping her with a problem with her..." He looked at Kikyo. "babe what's that called the place that makes the books?"

"A publishing company."

"Right" He nodded and sat down next to her. "he's helping her with a problem with her publishing company."

"So why did she act like she was in trouble when your father saw us fighting with your brother?" Sango questioned suspiciously.

"Because her and Sesshoumaru fight all the damn time and my dad is getting sick of it." It was a good thing he was so good at lying or he would be in a world of hurt right now.

"You know what they say about two people that fight all the time." Ayame nodded at Jak hoping he would pick up on what she was thinking.

"Hai" Jak nodded with a smirk. "So tell us Inuyasha is she dating your brother?"

Inuyasha glared at the male that was once again sitting too close for his liking and narrowed his gold eyes upon him. "I ain't telling ya shit!" He growled menacingly. "So leave me the fuck alone!" He then got up and stormed out of the room growling about annoying nosey bitches all the way.

Jak smirked at the three females in a knowing manner. "If that wasn't a give I don't know what is."

All three of them stared at him. "I don't know." Kikyo nodded.

His smirk grew into a wicked grin. "It's obvious it's the older brother and if not it's definitely the dad."

"No way!" Ayame stared at him. "Inuyasha's dad?"

Jak shook his head. "Possibly but my money is on the brother and I'll go straight if it isn't that pompous ass Sesshoumaru."

All three girls gasped in shock. Jak wouldn't put up his sexuality if he wasn't one hundred percent certain he was right.

xx

Kagome arched her back off the bed as a deep cry of ecstasy tore from her throat. The tongue buried in her core was driving her mad. How it twisted, turned, and caressed every inch of her insides was heavenly. "Oh YES!" She panted out when he pressed his thumb against her little nub of pleasure.

Toga lapped harder against her center when he felt her body begin to tense in preparation of her oncoming explosion. He removed his tongue from her core, wrapped his lips around her little bud, and gave it a hard suck. Her reaction was immediate as her voice sounded throughout the room as she spilled her essence into his awaiting mouth.

xx

Sesshoumaru jerked the door between his father's and his house open and stared at the for children crouched down. "What do you think you are doing?"

All four stared wide eyed up at him.

"Nothing?" Ayame questioned guilty. She was never a very good liar and always panicked when she was caught doing something wrong.

Deep gold narrowed upon the four. "You are not allowed in any part of this house or my father's other than the basement." He growled threateningly.

"We were just looking for Inuyasha." Kikyo said as calm as water.

If possible his eyes narrowed even further. "Do not attempt to lie to me girl. You will remove yourselves from here immediately and return to the basement" He growled coldly. "or leave."

"But…" Jak whined then snapped his mouth shut when the demon who was by far more powerful than himself raised up two fingers and let them glow green. All four scrambled back away from him and hightailed it back to the basement.

Sesshoumaru watched them disappear then turned his head to the side slightly when the faintest scent of sex entered his sensitive nose. His lip curled in disgust before he stepped back into his house and slammed the door shut.

The truth of the matter was that he wasn't necessarily protecting that girl he was protecting his father. The thought to tell the girl's friends about her and his father had crossed his mind several times but revealing their secret would be an insult to his father and as much as his father's actions pissed him off he would never do such a thing. It was beneath him to do so. No; he would have to find another way to split them up. Perhaps find a demoness that his father would fall all over himself for and force him to forget that child he was courting.

Or perhaps find another male that would catch that girl's interest and force her to forget about the dog general. Granted there would be consequences if she were to betray his father but he didn't care whatever happened to her was inconsequential. Either way he was going to break up the happy little couple and get things back to the way they should be.

xx

Toga growled deeply and gripped tighter upon the raven colored locks tangled in his fingers. He could hardly believe that this was the first time she has ever done such a thing as this. Her hot mouth and tongue working him over was nothing like he had ever experienced before. That and she was able to take so much of him into her hot little mouth made it all the better.

Her dull nails digging into his thighs and the way she would swirl her tongue around him when she would pull back… no female he had ever been with did that it was almost too much for him to take. He pulled her from him and lifted her up he loved how she would wrap those long legs around his waist when he would pick up.

Kagome put her lips to his neck and began licking, sucking, and biting the slightly salty flesh on his neck.

A low rumble tore through his chest when she gave a particularly hard bite to the skin just under his ear. He laid them back onto the bed and instantly he entered her forcing a beautiful moan to roll off her red little lips. Giving a small roll of his hips he closed his eyes and reveled in the feel of her muscles clamping tightly around him.

Kagome wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, her arms slipped around his neck, and her mouth sought out his. Everything about him made her body tingle most intensely even when they weren't engaged in the act of love making he still made her body tingle. Then add to it the taboo of them being together made it even more pleasurable.

She thought about what it would be like to be his mate and if everyday was like this then she wouldn't have a problem with it. Granted they weren't exactly in love with each other but she could feel herself heading down that path at a very quick pace. He was a constant in her mind when they were apart always thinking about seeing him, touching him, kissing him, feeling him inside her. Hell she even dreamed about him. Part of her wondered if it was the courting mark making sure he was always present in her mind to keep her from betraying him. Then again it could just be herself that was always wanting him and thinking about him. "Harder!" She gasped out when he slid into her and hit the deepest most part of her.

Toga growled deeply, lifted up, pulled almost all the way out, and slammed back into her with force.

"YES!" Kagome cried out. It hurt but it felt so damn good at the same time. Having him buried so deep within her felt more right than breathing. Shudders rolled down her spine with each slow, hard, deep thrust he gave. She was in a state of euphoria and never wanted to let that feeling go.

"My little bitch." Toga growled, grabbed her hands, and locked them above her head. He couldn't help himself he just had to possess this little vixen and in due time she would be his completely.

With her hands pinned in one hand his other pulled a leg from around his waist and slipped under her knee. He raised it so that it was locked over his shoulder and her knee was almost touching her chest. He lifted up on his knees and began tearing into her with force. "Say my name bitch." He growled with red rimmed eyes.

Kagome looked up at him, eyes glazed over, and mouth parted in a pant. "Toga" She got out just above a moaning whisper when he hit something deep within her that sent a million shivers up and down her spine.

He smirked in feral pleasure. "Who do you belong to?"

"Toga" She cried out and again arched her back in bliss.

"I will posses you."

His deep rumbling voice and words shattered her senses. "Yes…" She mewled not really noticing what she was agreeing to nor caring at the moment. Instead she used her free leg to push up against him focusing more on the physical than the mental.

So badly wanted to mark her as his the moment those words left her pretty little lips but using his superior will he reeled his beast back in. It wasn't time he had to take care of several things in her life first starting with her family and friends. Then there was her school and whether or not they would continue to live in his home or seek out a new residence away from the eyes of society. Possibly out in the country somewhere surrounded by large fields and trees so that his beast could be free every now and again.

A place where his children could run and play while he watched over them with their mother wrapped tightly in his arms. This time he would make his family work since the last two times it had failed miserably. These thoughts alone were forcing his beast to want to mark her as his and it was taking every inch of will power to restrain the creature and keep him from taking over. The hardest part of taking her as his mate was going to be taking her in every way possible and he HAD to make sure she was prepared for it. It would do him no good to attempt to mate her and have her purify him on accident when his beast showed itself.

She knew she was a miko but she didn't know that she held the powers of one or that she was the shikon miko for that matter. He was going to have to talk to her about that and begin training her in the art of using her powers as a proper priestess should. This way there will be no accidents down the road and when she is birthing his child she won't purify it during the intense pain she is sure to suffer through.

All thoughts were shut off when her body tensed from head to toe and her inner walls clamped down upon him like a vice as she cried out her release. He slipped his free arm under her back and arched her up so that he could get more depth into her tight little body and reach his own end and with three more body jarring thrusts his head dropped back and a deep growl of pleasure filled the room as his seed filled her little body.

Kagome panted and tried to catch her breath as he untangled her and fell to her side wrapping his arms about her little body and holding her close. "Kami" She panted. "will it always feel like that?" She questioned against his hard sculpted chest.

Toga chuckled lightly. "I imagine so. I can't seem to get enough of you and your tight little body." He stroked his claws down her back. "Soon I will have you at my side permanently and your belly will be swollen with our child."

Kagome pulled back and stared at him. "Child? I'm too young to have a child." She said in wide eyed shock.

"Iie" He growled. "You are well past the age of bearing a child and when I take you as my mate I will impregnate you to ensure my line carries on. That is the way of the inu."

She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment as she stared at him. "Really?"

"Hai" He ran his fingers through her hair. "Do you not desire to be my mate and mother of my children?"

"No it's not that." She stated hastily. "It's just… you know my age and whatnot."

"The age in which a female bears a child should only be based on when her body is ready. The new laws of man decided that having a child at a young age is wrong so that parents could control their children for a longer amount of time and dictate in which direction their life would lead." He looked deeply into her emotion filled blue eyes. "As I have said before it wasn't that long ago when women became mothers at a younger age than you are now."

Kagome stared at him rolling his words over in her mind. "I suppose." She said and laid her head back against his chest.

"Do not worry. I will guarantee that no wrong will come to you or our child upon the day of our mating." He stated with authority.

Kagome smiled against his flesh. "Hai all knowing, all powerful, Taishou-sama. You will take care of everything." She said in mock reverence then giggled.

"Vixen" He growled and pressed his fingers into her side forcing her to giggle harder and attempt to roll away from him.

He locked her in his free arm and continued to dig his fingers into her flesh until she was laughing so hard tears were streaming from her eyes. "Submit to your master." He growled playfully.

She raised an arm and curled her fingers into a fist. "Never!" She cried with conviction then began laughing even harder as his assault upon her intensified.

"You will bend to your master and be an obedient little bitch." He ordered seriously but the glint in his eyes betrayed him. "You will bow to me." He growled low in his throat.

Kagome stared at him and grinned hugely. "Oh mighty dog general you have no control here!"

Toga chuckled. "Oh? We will see about that." He then attacked her ticklish spots with force. "Submit bitch."

"I submit to none!" She panted out between giggles.

"I'm know a way to make you submit." He said then nipped at her neck.

xx

Sesshoumaru sat in his personal study smirking fiendishly to himself. He was going to break up his father and that ningen bitch and knew just the being he could use to fulfill his plans.

He grabbed his cell phone, punched in the number, and waited patiently for the annoying being he was calling to answer and didn't have to wait long.

"This is Koga."

The inuyoukai's smirk nearly turned into a full blown wicked grin when he heard the okami's voice. "Koga I request your assistance."

"Sesshoumaru?" Koga questioned wearily. When Sesshoumaru requested help nothing good ever came of it and denying him was even worse. _'This is not good.'_ Koga thought to himself. "What can I do for you?"

"You will be here tomorrow morning." Sesshoumaru ordered and made to hang up the phone but was halted by the wolf.

"I can't be there by morning." Came the slightly fearful response.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed to deadly little slits. "You dare disobey this Sesshoumaru." He growled lowly.

"Iie…" Koga bit out quickly. "I am currently in the states and even if I left now I wouldn't get there that soon." Koga heard a deep deadly growl on the other end and knew he had to placate the demon or else the punishment would be swift and severe. When Sesshoumaru requested him to work for him his gut feeling was to say no and pray that he would live to see the sunrise the next day but no he just had to say yes. Damn gambling debts and damn that inu bastard for offering to pay them off in effect forcing him to be in debt to the powerful youkai. "I can be there by tomorrow evening at the earliest."

Sesshoumaru didn't like it but would have to settle for what he could get at the moment. A day wasn't going to kill him it was just going to force him to alter his plans a little. "Very well. You will be her by no later than six. Do not disappoint me or the consequences will be dire." He growled then slammed his phone shut.

He let off a small growl of annoyance then quickly left the room. He had to catch the little miko bitch before she left in order to set his plans into motion.

xx

Sesshoumaru entered his father's study and glowered at his father. "I wish to speak with your bitch." Sesshoumaru ordered with a small growl escaping his throat.

Toga glanced up at his son. "Oh; and what exactly is it you have to say to her?" He questioned silver brow arched suspiciously.

Sesshoumaru gave his father a rather haughty look. "It does not concern you."

Toga sat back in his chair and glared deadly at his eldest son. "Hai it does concern me when it comes to Kagome. You will mind your own and stay away from her. I am more than aware of your feelings on this situation and will not tolerate any disrespect or interfering in my life or my choices on your part. Heed my words pup do not attempt to put your nose where it does not belong or the consequences will not be pleasant."

Deep ambers narrowed upon him. "You will shame our name." He growled low in his throat. "This I can not tolerate."

"It is not your choice to make." Toga growled back. "My life is not your concern nor are the choices I make." He rose to his feet, walked around the desk, and put himself so that he was face to face with his son. "Cross me and it will be the last thing you ever do. It is not above my power to emancipate you from the Taishou name. All you know and all you desire will forever be out of reach doubt it not."

Sesshoumaru kept his cold façade in place but inwardly he just couldn't believe it. His father would actually take away all that was his birth right to have and all for a worthless ningen female. Then again this was his father he was dealing with and Toga was as unpredictable as the weather. He had better tread lightly in his plans to break up his father and the girl. "You dishonor the Taishou name." He growled then swept out of the room.

Toga shook his head and sighed deeply. He was going to have to keep a sharp eye on his son. He was sure Sesshoumaru was up to something and whatever it was was going to anger him to no end. With a wicked smirk that rivaled Inuyasha's he moved around his desk and sat down in front of his computer. If Sesshoumaru was up to something he was going to have to put his best spy on the job to get the info he needed.


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha looked down at his cell when it began vibrating madly. He plucked it out of his pocket, read the message, and grinned menacingly. He then practically stumbled all over himself to get out of his bedroom and into his father's office. Any chance he was given to bring his pompous ass of an elder brother down was a chance he wouldn't miss.

Toga watched as Inuyasha came running into his office like he was on fire and shook his head. _'Girls; if only they were girls.'_ He thought with an inward sigh. _'Life would be so much easier.'_

"So how are we going to take that ass down?" Inuyasha questioned with wide eyed excitement. It was rare for his father to want to do anything to Sesshoumaru that would upset the ice prince but when he did… Kami did he ever enjoy it.

Toga eyed his son then shook his head slightly. "I am certain Sesshoumaru is seeking assistance in coming between Kagome and I. I want you to tell me who would be willing or in your brother's forced to help him."

Inuyasha sat back in his chair and tapped his fingers madly against the arm rest in thought. "Jaken?" He snorted, laughed then shook his head. "No; that sniveling little toad couldn't break up cheese and crackers."

Toga arched a brow at his son. "That makes no sense."

Inuyasha just stared at the elder inu then rolled his eyes. "Jeez pops don't be so analytical." He sighed deeply.

He was tempted to rub his eyes just to make sure that the being sitting in the chair across from him was actually his son. He truly didn't think that Inuyasha knew of any words that were longer than five letters and weren't a curse word. Perhaps he was actually learning something in school after all.

"Okay so Jaken is out so who does that leave us with?" He deep golden eyes went insanely wide then narrowed to devious little slits. "I know." He stated with a smirk and a tone that said it was going to cost his father greatly to acquire the info he had.

Toga just stared at his son in silence. He knew Inuyasha and knew without a doubt the boy was waiting for him to make an offer for his information. He could out wait him and besides Inuyasha wasn't one to keep info about his brother a secret for long. He set his elbows on the desk, locked his fingers together, and stared at his son with an arched brow.

Inuyasha locked stares with his father and deflated in his chair. "You could at least act like you want to fight with me for it."

"Boy after all these years you should know better." Toga stated with a smirk. "Now what do you know?"

"Koga." Inuyasha sighed. "Koga is the only other being I know of that does favors for the ice prince. Sesshoumaru paid his gambling debts so he practically owns the mutt."

Toga leaned back in his chair. "Hmm… the wolf prince. What do you suppose he is capable of accomplishing?"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulder. "He thinks he's God's gift to women and that as soon as they lay their eyes upon him they will fall all over themselves to hook up with him. He's just a mangy wolf and a bastard at that." He finished with a nod of agreement with himself.

"So you believe that once he meets Kagome he will try to get her to fall for his charms."

Inuyasha snorted. "Of course. That's how he operates; he wears em' down until they just agree so he'll leave em' alone."

Toga pressed his lips together into a firm line. "Perhaps it is time to take care of your brother." He watched as Inuyasha's eyes lit up like they were on fire.

"Really? What are we going to do to him?" He almost yelled in excitement. He loved it when Sesshoumaru was on the receiving end of their father's wrath.

Toga smirked as he picked up the phone, dialed a number, and waited. "Naraku I seek your assistance."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide in shock and a hint of fear. "Naraku? Are you insane?"

Toga narrowed his ambers to little slits informing his son that he was on the phone and if he didn't silence himself he was going to be sorry.

"Aww… Toga; what is it you seek from me?" Naraku questioned with a dark tone to his voice.

"You are acquainted with the wolf prince." He growled sounding just like Sesshoumaru.

"Hai"

"In return for saving your miserable life so many years ago you will fetch the wolf prince and bring him to me."

Naraku smirked. "And if I do not?" He questioned with humor clearly written in his voice.

"It is not above my power to destroy you. You forget yourself and who you are dealing with." He growled low in his throat. "You swore you allegiance to me and as such you are obligated to serve me when I require it."

Naraku ground his teeth together. The inu was right and he knew it there was nothing he could do until he was released from his service to the dog. Once he acquired his freedom he would destroy the entire Taishou name. "Very well I will bring you the mutt." He stated darkly then hung the phone up.

Toga set the phone on its base and stared at his gaping son.

"I can't believe you called HIM!" Inuyasha growled with a pointed finger at his father.

"Son this is war." Toga stated as he again picked up the phone. "In war there are no rules."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Sesshoumaru is going to kill us both."

"Iie; do not worry about him. He knows my displeasure will come back to bite him in his haughty little ass." He said with a curt nod just before the being on the other end answered the phone. "Fetch me Myoga." He ordered then hung the phone up.

"Myoga? Pops what are you up too?"

Toga smirked as he stared at his son. "Sesshoumaru didn't become who he is through his own teachings. What he knows and what he does he leaned from me." He leaned back in his chair. "It is my guess that he has already threatened Myoga into assisting him and I intend to play his own little bug against him."

Inuyasha scrunched up his nose. "Stop making jokes. You are terrible at it and not funny." He shook his head in disgust.

"No?" Toga questioned with a cock of his head.

"No" Inuyasha shook his head again.

"Well I will have you know that your school finds me rather humorous and has requested me to perform at the next assembly." He wanted laugh out right at the face his son was making.

"You wouldn't."

Toga leaned towards him and had to fight to keep from laughing at his son's suddenly pale face. "Oh hai I would and will be. I told them it would be my pleasure to perform." He then leaned back in his chair. "Don't worry pup I will make sure all your classmates know that I am your father." Truly he had to agree with Sesshoumaru that Inuyasha was a simpleton. He could tell Inuyasha that the sky was falling, present a piece of blue paper as his evidence, and he would believe him.

"Are you serious?" Inuyasha questioned in fear. He was really hoping that his father was just toying with him… again.

"Hai" He responded with a curt nod.

"I'm never going to school again." He growled.

"Iie; you will continue your classes. Until you can show significant proof that you are not an ignorant simpleton you will continue to go to school even if you have to repeat it over and over again."

Inuyasha growled deeply as he rose to his feet. "If you show up at my school I am never going again!" He hissed with a pointed finger at his father before he stormed out of his office growling about bastards all the way.

Toga smirked as he watched his son leave. Inuyasha was far too easy unlike Sesshoumaru who seemed to share a sense of humor with a rock. His hand suddenly slapped his cheek causing the small flea that was feasting upon his blood to flatten and fall to his desk. "Myoga" He growled.

Myoga lay on the desk staring up at the large inu. "My lord; you called for me?"

"The mere fact that you are here says as much." Toga stated flatly. "Pull yourself together as I have need of your…" He eyed the flea over. "…skills?..." Did fleas have skills? Near as he could tell Myoga was nothing more than a coward that hid from everyone and everything. Hence his ability to obtain information. So did that classify as a skill? He shook his head slightly clearing it of his thoughts about fleas and skills and stared down at the flea before him who was sweat dropping as he stared up at his lord.

Myoga didn't know what to do. He was recently threatened with death by Sesshoumaru and now his lord looked as if he was about to add to that threat with one of his own. Oh to be just another lowly flea feasting as he pleased and not having to worry about death threats and poison that could melt lead. He was cursed he just knew it.

Toga stared down at the flea schooling his features into the same stone cold emotionless façade that Sesshoumaru acquired from him. "Myoga you have been assisting Sesshoumaru; have you not?"

Myoga nodded his tiny head and was more than tempted to run and had it been anyone else he would have took off quicker then the dog demon could blink. As much as Sesshoumaru was cold and fast his father the demon before him was ten times more so. "Hai; my lord."

"Hmm…" Toga stared as he tapped the belly of the flea with his sharp deadly claw. "Tell me Myoga what is my son planning?" He held his claw just above the little flea's neck and awaited his answer.

He stared up at the claw hovering above him for a moment before he answered. "My lord he has requested Koga to return to Japan and attempt to woo the girl Kagome to his side in order to create a betrayal so that you will cast her away or kill her."

"Is that a fact." He stated in thought and gave the flea another tap to his belly. "Well I believe that it is time that my son learns a little lesson in respect." He stared hard at the flea. "You will continue to monitor my son's movements and you will not…" The deadly fingernail caught Myoga under the chin. "inform my son of my knowledge of his actions. Do I make myself clear?"

"Hai my lord." Myoga shivered.

His life suddenly became a serious nightmare. Why was he always caught between the two inu's when they decided to have a war of wills?

"Now go and do not allow him to see you or sniff you out. Your tongue loosens much too easily." He growled then flicked the flea from his desk. "Hmm… now to show Sesshoumaru who's really in charge around here." He growled to himself then flipped on his computer.

With a few strokes of the keyboard he had access to all of his son's accounts. He went through each and everyone of them before he picked up the phone and called his attorney. "Tsubaki" He smirked when the woman answered the phone.

"Ahh… master Toga what can I do for you today?" She nearly purred.

Toga slightly scrunched up his nose. If she wasn't so good at handling his accounts and legal matters he would have fired her a long time ago. "I want you to freeze all of Sesshoumaru's accounts and I mean all of them and I want it done as soon as possible."

"I suppose I could have it all taken care of by late morning tomorrow."

Toga sighed. "Very well but I want it done and you are NOT to speak to Sesshoumaru about this. Do I make myself clear?"

Tsubaki chuckled lightly on the phone. "Oh Toga-sama I would never betray you. Consider it done."

"Yes; very good." He stated distantly then hung up the phone. That girl always made him uncomfortable and he hated dealing with her.

xx

Kagome laid on her bed staring up at the ceiling pondering her relationship with Toga. Granted she was young but not so young that she was naive to what was going on between her and the inu. Yes she did like him a lot and the thoughts about being his mate and baring him a child sent shivers of excitement up her spine.

The only things that were standing in their way was her schooling and more than likely her mother. Yet realistically what did her mother have to be upset about anyway? When her mother gave birth to her she was only fifteen a year younger than she is now and she wasn't that far from being seventeen. So she would have no right to be upset unless she was a hypocrite.

There was another issue she was going to have to address no matter how bad she didn't want to… her friends. They were all suspicious already and with Jakotsu on the case it was only a matter of time before the truth came out. So the question was should she just come out and tell them? What's the worst that could happen by them finding out word getting back to her mother? That was going to happen anyway so what did she have to lose by them finding out about what was going on?

She rolled over onto her side, curled up into a ball, and sighed deeply. No matter what happened it was going to make her life miserable as if Sesshoumaru wasn't trying that already.

She wasn't so stupid as to not know that Toga's eldest son didn't like her and for no other reason than because she was a human. What was his problem with humans anyway? Did he believe himself to be SO great that any living being was beneath him and they all deserved his cold contempt? Why was he the way he was? What happened in his life that caused him to be everything Toga is not?

She flopped back over on her back and stared up into the darkness of her room at her ceiling. Was Toga like Sesshoumaru? He said that Sesshoumaru was the cold, cocky side of him but she had yet to witness such out of him. Not to mention that he did tell her that should she betray him… well it wouldn't be good whatever he did to her. So it was entirely possible that he was just like Sesshoumaru.

Part of her just wanted to run away and avoid all of it, to not have to deal with her nosey friends, an inu out to get her, and a mother that was going to lose her mind when it all came out. The other part of her didn't know what to do about any of it. She rolled over onto her other side and stared at the wall.

Toga was so sure of how everything was going to be. How could he be so sure that everything was going to be fine? Did he have some odd ability to foresee the future? No; she didn't think that that was the case she was leaning more towards the fact that he believe what he said. For that matter he believed it so much he was going to make it true. However she wasn't so sure.

She was just a sixteen year old girl advancing through life just as many other sixteen year old girls with one exception she was dating a dog demon many centuries older than her. If she eliminated the age humans attached to him it was almost stupid to worry about the age difference between them. Thousands of years sounded less worrisome than ten, fifteen, or twenty years.

He was alive long before electricity was even remotely thought about. When a simple case of the flu was a certain death sentence. When all beings had to hunt for food daily to survive. Warriors, war, death, famine, fighting just to survive… did he ever kill anybody?

She was sure he had and probably killed many beings human and youkai alike. It was a scary thought to think. Toga running someone through with a razor sharp sword; did he even carry a sword? Or did he kill with his bare hands that had those deadly looking claws on the ends of his fingers? What about Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru? Were they killers too?

Inuyasha didn't look like he could kill anyone bite their heads off and growl at them but never kill. Sesshoumaru on the other hand looked like he killed beings on a daily basis and took pleasure in the act. Not only that but he also looked like the kind of being that would mercilessly torture you until you were begging for death.

Was he going to try to kill her because he didn't like her so much? Would Toga be able to protect her from Sesshoumaru if he were to come after her? Would anyone be able to protect her from him should he decide to do her in?

She gave off a small shudder thinking about it. Sesshoumaru as pretty as he was was rather scary then again so was Toga. Yet Toga wasn't all cold and haughty like Sesshoumaru. He was warm, funny, caring, had beautiful eyes, hard hard rippling muscles all over his body that begged her to run her tongue over, powerful hands that trailed along her own body and… She needed to stop she was working herself into a heated mass of feminine need.

With a nerve calming sigh she sat upright in her bed and stared into the darkness. Her mind just wouldn't stop running and she was sure sleep wasn't going to come to her this night or any other until she sorted out the issue biting at her spine.

She grabbed her cell off her night stand, slipped out of bed, got dressed, and silently left her room. Once she made it down the stairs skipping over the squeaky bottom step, she slipped her shoes on, stepped outside, and quickly made her way to the well house.

When she was sealed into the darkness of the small building she flipped her phone open and punched the speed dial to Toga's personal phone. Her bottom lip was brutally abused as she waited for him to answer hoping he wouldn't be angry with her for calling at two o'clock in the morning.

xx

Long elegant fingers reached over in the darkness and plucked the phone from its base then pressed the receiver to a pointed ear. "Whomever this is that is calling me at…" A magenta lined lid cracked open revealing a sliver of a golden eye in an attempt to stare at the clock. "two in the morning better have a damn good reason for it."

"I do."

When he heard the voice on the other end of the phone his eyes slowly opened and his brows furrowed. "Kagome? What is wrong? Why are you up and calling at this hour?"

Kagome sighed deeply before she answered. "Everything is the matter. My friends, your son, sneaking around, my mom… Just everything."

Toga sighed and smiled a small smile into the phone. "Kagome it isn't as bad as you are making it out to be."

"But it is!" Kagome snapped back. "It's so easy for you you have all the answers to everything and you are so sure of how everything is supposed to be." Her voice suddenly lost its venom and dropped to a devastated whisper. "I'm scared, confused, and I don't know what to do."

"I do not know how everything is supposed to be I just know how I want it to be and do everything in my power to make it happen." He stated nonchalantly.

"How? How do I make what I want happen especially when I don't know what I want." Her eyes narrowed to little slits as she stared at the well in the darkness when she thought it creaked.

"Well that is something you have to think on and decide for yourself." He smiled lightly. "I can't tell you what to do or even force you into something you do want to do. Granted I can encourage you to bend to my will but in the end it is still your choice. You must think on what you really want in your life and where you want it to go then make it happen through the support of those around you. If they do not support you then they do not believe enough in you and will try to break you down but you must be strong always."

"I know." Kagome stated absently as she continued to stare hard as the old wooden well that was sealed off by her great great grandmother. "But… But…"

Toga listened to her fall silent suddenly and heard the sound of her breath hitching on the other end. "Kagome?" Again silence then the sound of an electric pop followed by her voice.

"What is that?" She cried over the phone. "Kagome?" Toga shot upright in the bed and just as he was fully up she screamed and the sound of wood crashing echoed through the phone. He was gone in a flash out through is bedroom window heading for Kagome's house.

xx

Kagome ran screaming towards her house and just as she grabbed the handle of the door something slipped around her ankle and began pulling her back towards the well. "**MOM!**" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "**HELP ME!**"

xx

Toga shot through the air as fast as he could towards Kagome's house. If what he suspected was happening was indeed happening he needed to get to her before she was pulled through the well and possibly lost forever. _'Damn Mirdioko to hell for creating that curse-ed jewel.'_ He growled in his mind as he shot towards the Higurashi shrine.

Just as he arrived he found her family holding onto her arms in a tug of war battle with the centipede youkai that had a hold of her legs. He shot down just as her family lost their grip and grabbed her before she was pulled fully into the well.

"Toga save me!" Kagome cried with thick, heavy, fearful tears in her eyes.

Toga held her by the upper arms and locked stares with her. "I'm not going to let you fall. I swear." He growled low in his throat.

Souta, his mother, and his grand father all stood behind him screaming to save Kagome and two of the three sobbing in fear.

"Oh my precious little baby." Kagome's mother cried. "Please sir save my daughter."

Kagome's mother didn't know who this man was that appeared out of nowhere to save her daughter she just hoped he was going to be able to do something for her and stop whatever was happening to Kagome.

"Don't let me go!" Kagome sobbed.

Toga pulled back against her only barely keeping her from being pulled into the well. The force with which the centipede was pulling on her made it impossible for him to even free one hand to cut the vile creature down lest he wished for his little onna to fall into the well.

Kagome clawed at Toga's shirt trying to hold on with all her might. "Please" She whimpered as she felt herself slipping back into the well. "Please get me out of here." She cried as she locked stares with the inu.

Toga pressed his lips firmly together as he stared down at her. "Kagome I will need you to hold onto me and DO NOT let go." He ordered. "Can you do that?"

Kagome nodded her head, slipped her arms around his waist, locked her fingers together behind his back, pressed her face into his stomach, and closed her eyes. "Please save me." She whispered.

Toga glared down into the well trying to pinpoint the centipede's body and easily determined that the body was in the vortex of time and only the essence of the centipede had a hold of the girl. He cursed nastily in his head before he wrapped his arms tightly around her and fell into the well taking them both away from the time in which they belonged.

Kagome slammed her eyes closed tightly and screamed as they both fell into the darkness of the well failing to see the bluish white light surround them.

Once Toga had his feet firmly planted on the ground he quickly peeled the girl from him with only minor effort and quickly killed the centipede youkai with his razor sharp claws.

Kagome heard the scream of the youkai followed by the gurgling sound of death and covered her ears against the horrible sound. She jumped and screamed when she felt arms wrap around her waist. "Toga help me!" She screamed.

"Shhh…" He whispered soothingly in her ear causing her to turn and wrap her arms tightly around his waist.

"What happened?" She sobbed into his chest.

Toga looked up through the well into the night sky and shook his head. "We are in the past." He stated calmly.

"The past?" She gasped as she stared up at him. "What do you mean the past?" She sniffled.

Toga shook his head and leapt them from the well. He didn't answer her as his sensitive nose picked up a very familiar scent… his own. "We have to hide." He stated then picked her up fully and shot into the forest.

"What's…" Kagome trailed off due to a hand over her mouth.

"Be quiet. We are in danger and can not be found." He whispered as he watched himself enter the clearing that contained the well with his two sons trailing behind him.

"That's you." Kagome whispered as she pointed at the being standing next to the well her tears drying up instantly.

Toga nodded his head. "Hai and if that me finds us there is a good chance we will both be dead." He grabbed her hand. "Come on we have to get away from here for awhile."

"Why don't we wait until you leave? So we can go back to the well and try to figure out what happened." She whispered as the tried to keep up with him without making a lot of noise.

"Because…" He started as he jerked her up against him and lifted into the air once he felt they were far enough away to avoid detection. "If my memory serves me correctly I linger around the well for a few days waiting for the centipede youkai to emerge so that I can kill it and ensure loyalty from the inhabitants of the nearby village."

Kagome looked up at him. "Centipede youkai? That thing you killed?"

Toga looked down at her. "Hai one and the same."

"But if you killed it how is that you…" She pointed towards the well. "going to manage to kill it again?"

"Good question." Toga smirked. "Lets see what I can remember about what happened this day. Five hundred years is a long long time."

"Five hundred years?" Kagome gasped in shock. "You mean to tell me that we are in Sengoku Jidai?"

Toga smirked. "Hai"

She would have passed out if her mind would have let her. "Oh Kami." She moaned like she was dying.

"Right" Toga nodded. "Let's see. I come to the well." He started thoughtfully to himself. "I wait three days for the youkai to emerge then…" His eyes suddenly widened slightly. If his memory was correct they were possibly going to be trapped in the past for longer than three days. If he was right and he really hoped he wasn't but it seemed that on the day his past self plans on leaving the well, Naraku attacks them, destroying the well and it takes several weeks for the humans to fix it.

He patrolled the well a lot as when the humans would throw the remains of youkai down it thinking the creature to be dead the thing would come back out of the well attacking his lands since the youkai wasn't always dead.

He decided he would keep his thoughts on the well and how long it could be before they make it back to their own time to himself. He didn't need her panicking right now since finding a suitable hiding place was the most important thing. "We must seek out shelter so that we can avoid detection as much as possible."

Kagome nodded and tightened her grip around his waist. "I don't understand all of this." She whispered on the verge of tears.

He gently stroked her back. "Once we find a sufficient hiding place I will explain it all to you. There is much you need to know and understand about who you really are."

Kagome tilted her head up and looked at him. "Okay." She stated although her curiosity about who she really is wasn't all that important to her at the moment. No what was important was staying alive and getting back home. "If you are a powerful youkai why do we need to hide? Can't you just kill anyone or anything that tries to attack us?"

He gave a curt nod. "Hai I could but seeing as how I don't have my swords it is much too risky to do battle. It is better for us to lay low and return to the time in which we belong without detection."

Kagome sighed. "Everyone is going to be worried about us."

Toga snorted. "Your family will worry about you and my sons will think I took you and went to the Americas or somewhere to avoid Sesshoumaru and his need to interfere in my personal affairs."

"Oh" Kagome said thoughtfully. "So then we don't have to worry about him pulling some kind of a stunt while we are gone then."

"Iie" Toga growled. "He will attempt to do something while I am away but worry not for I have his worst nightmare on his frosty ass."

"Okay Inuyasha." She chuckled.

He smirked down at her before he landed them in a small cave on the side of the mountain. "This should work for now."

xx

Sesshoumaru locked stares with the being in front of him. "Why are you here." He demanded coldly.

Naraku put his feet up on the coffee table, crossed them at the ankles, and just relaxed like he belonged there. "That is none of your concern." He stated with a deep smirk on his lips. Truly this was one of his favorite things about being in debt to the general toying with his frosty son.

Deep ambers narrowed on the bastard sitting on his own couch. "You will leave my home immediately." He nearly growled.

"Iie" Naraku stated with a wave of the hand. "I will leave once I have obtained what I have come all this way for."

"You were ordered to come here by my father."

Naraku grinned deeply. "So you are not as stupid as I have always believed you to be." He taunted and ignored the inu's growl. "Hai your father requested for me to obtain something for him and once I have it I will be on my way."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed to deep deadly little slits. "What do you seek."

Naraku arched a brow as they stared at each other. "Well of the two things I was asked to obtain one I have already acquired. I had your wolf intercepted he should just about now be over the Atlantic and in another day or two I will be receiving a large package containing the mangy mutt on my doorstep. Secondly…" He grinned. "I was asked to acquire something from you."

"You will get nothing from me." Sesshoumaru growled darkly.

A dark brow arched at that. "Oh? Tell me Sesshoumaru does it shame you to know that your father is once again playing with a human and risking the possibility of creating another shameful half-sibling to embarrass you with?"

Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat giving the kumo his answer.

"Just as I suspected." His smirk turned into a deep dark evil grin. "How are you going to show your face knowing that your father has shamed the Taishou name so thoroughly a name you yourself carry."

"The bitch will die." He growled.

"Iie" Naraku said with a sweep of his hand in dismissal. "Death to her is not going to bring your father's shame to an end. He will just move onto another human to shame you with."

Sesshoumaru stared down at the dark being sitting on his couch and knew he was right. His father would continue to take human females no matter what he said or did about it. So what options were left to him exactly? He was going to have to think on it for awhile and come up with a way to deter his father's obsession with human females.

"So what were your useless plans to destroy the relationship between your sire and his new little bitch? I know it had something to do with that mangy wolf but you had something else. What was it?"

"That is none of your concern half-breed." Sesshoumaru stated coldly.

"True" Naraku agreed. "Let me ask you this then as I find myself thoroughly intrigued. Why does it irritate you so much to have your father playing around with human females? We are no longer in a time where it is considered a shameful act therefore what your sire does should really be no concern of yours."

Did the hanyou have no understanding of the term honor? Apparently not otherwise the bastard wouldn't have been and still be what he is today a dishonorable coward. "This Sesshoumaru's concerns and desires bare no consequence to the likes of a filthy half-breed such as yourself. Now leave my residence before I am forced to kill you."

Naraku wasn't deterred in the least. "You forget yourself inu. We are no longer in a time where killing is so easily accepted. However it seems that you are in a time where YOU are not accepted. Life rolls on around you and yet you maintain your hold onto a time that has long since passed." He rose to his feet and locked hard stares with the inu. "Perhaps it is you that you have the problem with and not your father's behavior. The loneliness you must feel at being in this time where you obviously do not belong is exactly what a bastard like yourself deserves." He walked towards the door ignoring the inu's deadly growls.

"Really Sesshoumaru…" He stated as he looked over his shoulder at him. "How many centuries have you put under your belt in life and yet you still live at home like an infant depending on your father to take care of you. You have no woman of your own to speak of and no heirs to follow your legacy. The shame you must feel." He then opened the door and was gone before the inu could say utter a single word of defense.

xx

Toga landed them in a cave and scanned it with his senses to make sure there wasn't any danger lingering within. Finding that they were safe he held onto her arm and drew them both deeper into the cave until they came to a large alcove. "This should suffice." He stated as he looked around.

Kagome scrunched her nose and the dark little area. "I already miss my bed." She nodded.

Toga snorted. "Yes but currently we have no choice." He nodded.

"But… what about food, water, a place to sleep, blankets, somewhere for me to bathe, and all of the other necessities that we are going to need to stay here for a few days." She stared up at him.

Toga arched a brow. "Well I can go days without those things." He smirked at her.

Kagome narrowed her eyes upon him. "Well…" She drawled out exasperatedly. "not all of us are as great and powerful as your highness." She waved her hand through the air. "However this lowly weak human needs those things and since you are such a great and powerful demon then you should supply those things for me." She arched a brow at him well tried to anyway the best she could manage was to raise both brows. "As your possible future mate you should take extra good care of me and having me stuck in this cave with no necessities is not taking very good care of me."

Toga snorted at her. "Believe me my dear I take good care of what belongs to me and you will be taken good care of. However you also must understand that things just don't happen with a snap of my fingers."

"Oh come on…" Kagome whined teasingly. "You are Taishou, Toga! Everything you want happens with a snap of your fingers."

"Is that a fact?" He questioned head slightly tilted to the side and brow arched highly.

"Of course." She nodded. "The Great Dog Demon inu no Taishou. Ruler of the Western Lands protector of all things great and small…" She nodded. "I'm small and I need taken care of."

Toga chuckled. "True but…" He trailed off when she held a hand up.

"No buts. We need supplies to survive and you need to get them." She ordered.

He leaned down until they were nose to nose. "Oh and tell me mighty miko how do you think beings are going to react to seeing me dressed in such a fashion? Not to mention my past self seeing me? Do you think I am going to greet myself with open arms?"

"Then don't go where you are." She stated with wide eyes. "Japan isn't THAT small. If the past you is to the west then YOU go east. See simple." She nodded with a pat on his shoulder.

"Oh and pray tell what am I supposed to do with you while I am gone?"

Kagome shrugged. "I will stay here hidden in this cave."

Toga arched a brow at that. "Alright little Miss. Smarty Pants and do tell what will you do if a youkai happens to scent you out and decides it either wants to rape or eat you?"

"You hid us in this cave because you considered it a good hiding place. Now either you are wrong or it is a good place to hide and none will find me."

He couldn't exactly argue with that logic but still this was Sengoku Jidai and there were no such things as guarantees when it came to life and death. "Yes but there is always a risk."

Kagome huffed in annoyance. "Fine; then take me with you if you are so worried about me being found by some deadly beast or something. We need supplies and we have to get them somehow."

He flexed his fingers at his sides in annoyance a rather Sesshoumaru-esc habit or did Sesshoumaru get it from him? He didn't know nor did he really care. The simple fact of the matter was that they needed essentials and either he took her with him or she stayed behind and he worried whether or not she would be safe. Really his biggest concern wasn't some random youkai it was his past self that concerned him. If his past self found her he would consider her a witch since she was carrying his courting mark and he didn't give it to her… well that he would remember anyway.

Then there was the issue of his pompous son who would demand that he kill the girl. Again the question of how in the hell did Sesshoumaru become such a cold cocky bastard crossed his mind. Was he born that way or did some external source make him that way? If it wasn't for his markings he would swear the boy was swapped at birth.

xx

"Father"

Toga turned to look at the cold being standing next to him. "What is it?"

Sesshoumaru locked stares with ambers identical to his own. "Your aura is scattered."

Toga eyed his son. "Explain"

Sesshoumaru gave a small haughty sniff. "You are here yet I sense you over there." He elegantly pointed towards the north east.

Toga looked in the direction he was pointing in. "I do not sense anything."

A small derisive snort was given by the youkai son. "Of course you don't it is your own aura." He stated flatly with a small glare.

Toga narrowed his ambers upon his son. "Boy; I will not speak to you again about your position and your manner of speaking to me." Where in the seven levels of hell did Sesshoumaru pick up such behavior? He questioned himself for what seemed the millionth time that day.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his ambers further upon his father and remained silent while he wondered for the millionth time that day how he was born to such a being as the dog general. They were nothing alike and if it weren't for their looks he would swear that they were of no relation.

"Hey pops!" Inuyasha yelled as he came running into the clearing. "Look what I found." He held up a frog youkai proudly.

Sesshoumaru snorted at his simpleton of a sibling and Toga rolled his eyes. "Pup get rid of that thing. We're not here to hunt frogs."

Inuyasha huffed. "Then what are we doing here? We've been traveling around sniffing here sniffing there and have found nothing to kill, maim, battle, or anything." He waved his hands out around him in a circle sending the frog flying and hitting his sibling in the chest with the creature.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the green thing at his feet which immediately began to grovel by latching onto his foot and nearly slobbering all over his boot causing him to curl his lip in disgust.

"Oh my lord please forgive this lowly toad."

If Sesshoumaru were one to engage in lowly acts he would have scrunched his nose at the thing. Instead he opted for letting his fingers glow a sickly green color in order to strike the nasty little thing down.

"Iie Sesshoumaru." Toga ordered. "Leave him be it isn't his fault Inuyasha hit you with him."

The little toad quickly scrambled over to the dog general, latched onto his foot, and began kissing his boot. "Oh thank you my lord! Thankyouthankyouthankyou! Thank you for saving this lowly servant. I pledge my loyalty to you for as long as there is air in my lungs." He proclaimed in a proud voice which was strange coming from a creature that looked as he did and was latched onto his boot.

Toga wasn't beyond cringing and did so noticeably as he stared down at the thing attached to his foot not hearing a word of proclamation from him as he was more concerned with the state of his boot than anything.

"Hey pops I think he likes you." Inuyasha chuckled with a pointed finger at his father.

Toga cast a glare to his youngest before he lifted his foot, kicked the creature from his person, and grinned when it hit a tree. He spotted his eldest son smiling a small smile as he watched the toad bumble around trying to regain his senses. "Hmm… You find that entertaining do you?"

Sesshoumaru quickly schooled his features back into his cold stoic mask. "It is a mere toad that serves no purpose." He stated coldly as he turned to look at his father.

Toga snorted. "Iie all creatures have a purpose and I have just discovered his." His lips pulled up into that grin that always seemed to put his son on edge.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly at the factious glint in his father's eyes. "I forbid it." He growled low in his throat.

"What?" Inuyasha questioned as he stared from his father to his brother. "What is going on?" Always it seemed that his father and brother could have silent conversations and he always felt left out until one of them usually his father informed him of what was going on.

"It is done." Toga smirked amber eyes glinting brightly.

Sesshoumaru growled loudly before he swept out of the clearing but not without giving the toad a good swift kick sending it flying into the forest to appease his ire, which to his inward shock it did somewhat.

Toga shook his head before he looked at his youngest. "Son go collect the toad and bring him back here so that I may inform him of his new duties as Sesshoumaru's retainer." He smirked.

"No way!" Inuyasha grinned hugely causing a single fang to appear. When his father nodded at him he quickly took off after the toad laughing all the way.

"Maybe that will bring Sesshoumaru's nose down a little." He snorted.

xx

Toga stared at the little female before him then suddenly went stiff in the spine. "Sesshoumaru" He growled quietly before he quickly grabbed Kagome and shot out of the cave as fast as he could.

The sudden movement completely caught Kagome off guard and seemed to make her head spin with how fast they were moving. "Ugh…" She groaned as her stomach flipped over itself.

_'Damn that nosey bastard.'_ He growled to himself.

To this day which was essentially a repeat of itself somehow he had to wonder how someone so anal as Sesshoumaru was so damn curious. That boy needed to know everything there was to know about everything and to deter him from something that piqued his curiosity was like trying to move a mountain… it was impossible. The worst was if he didn't state his curiosity he would research it until he had an answer and if he didn't get an answer he would become rather moody; moody to the point where he was sure the boy was suffering some sort of female issue namely PMS.

"What now?" Kagome groaned as she closed her eyes to keep from watching the scenery fly by at a ridiculously high amount of speed and within inches of her person.

"Sesshoumaru picked up our scent." He growled as he darted quickly around trees, bushes, and boulders.

"You should have had a girl." She groaned from his chest.

"I agree." He smirked before he leapt over the river. "However I can't imagine a female would be any better." He snorted. "It only would have been Sesshoumaru in female form and only a little more bitcher."

"Hmm… too bad they didn't have birth control back in your day." She gave off a muffled snort from his chest. "Maybe he was swapped at birth."

At that Toga grunted. "Do not think that that same thought hasn't crossed my mind once or twice the only flaw is that he looks too much like me to be anything other than my own flesh and blood."

Kagome looked up at him. "Ya know animals sometimes eat their young and well... you're a dog... and..."

Toga had to stop at that one and stared down at her. "Are you suggesting that I eat my son?"

Kagome shrugged. "I'm just saying. Sometimes animals do that sort of thing especially when their offspring isn't quite up to par. And well… Sesshoumaru is... well... not quite cut right."

He shook his head and chuckled. "I am not going to eat my son no matter how much of a bastard he is." He nodded.

Kagome grunted. "Your loss. I mean it would certainly make life A LOT easier for the both of us."

She was serious he could see it in her eyes. She actually wanted him to eat his own flesh and blood. As funny as it seemed it was actually rather appalling. "I am not going to eat my son." He growled all seriousness.

She sighed deeply. "Darn maybe you should have ate him before you became too attached." She nodded thoughtfully. "Yea that's the problem." She looked up at him and sighed disappointedly. "You got attached."

"It seems to be a flaw of mine." He muttered before he shook his head and took off running through the forest once again seeking out a new shelter to hide them both away in and hopefully escape Sesshoumaru and his curious nose.

Toga stopped when he reached the north side of the mountain and shook his head. "We are even further away from the well now yet further away from myself and my pompous son."

Kagome looked around at the vast forest behind them and the mountain in front of them. "Do you think he will find us here?"

Toga looked down at the girl standing next to him. "Hai but its doubtful that he will come this far. He knows we are at the well for a battle so it's unlikely he would travel so far."

"Well that's good." Kagome nodded. "So all we have to do is hang out here for a few days, go back, jump through the well, and go home."

"I hope it's as simple as that." Toga sighed.

"Why wouldn't it be?" She questioned with wide eyes. "It was that simple to get here."

"True; but magic is magic and none know how such mysterious things work." He began walking towards the mountain and walking up the side towards the small opening just up the base hill. "We don't even know if it will allow us to return."

"Are you saying we may be stuck here?" Kagome gasped as she stared up at the inu.

Toga looked down at the girl and sighed deeply. "I do not know. Anything is possible and what ever happens will happen and we will move on from there."

Kagome's bottom lip began to quiver as her wide eyes began to fill with tears. "You mean I may never get home again? Never see my family, my friends, my cat?"

Toga made his way back down to the little female trying not to smirk but her missing her cat was rather silly. He grabbed her chin gently and tilted her head up to lock stares with him. "Worry not you will see your family again I promise."

"How?" She whimpered. "If the well doesn't let us go home…"

He leaned down until they were nose to nose. "You forget my dear demons live for a long long time."

Kagome glowered at him. "I don't know if you remember or not but I'm NOT a demon."

Toga chuckled. "I know." He nodded. "However; through me you will see your family again once we are mated. You'll just have to wait five hundred years or so."

Kagome jerked free of his hold and began pacing in front of him before she stopped and locked hard sapphires with his glinting gold. "I can't wait that long!" What was left of her tears dried up instantly and gave way to righteous indignation. "My mom is going to miss out on me growing up and my wedding and my first child and by the time I see her again I'm going to be full grown not to mention all the time she is going to spend suffering because I am gone…" She sputtered out once she ran out of oxygen.

A silver eyebrow arched upon the brow of the inu. "Sakes girl calm down." He chuckled causing her to glower deadly at him. "Yes you may be full grown when you return home but not by much and if you return the same day you left she will never have time to miss you."

"But what about me?" Kagome put her hands on her hips and stomped a foot sharply against the ground.

Toga crossed his arms over his chest and stared at his little female. "What about you? You are alive and with me it could be worse you could be stuck in this time all by yourself…" He nodded. "Then what would you do?"

Kagome glowered deadly at him. "That's not what I'm talking about!" She snapped at him.

He sighed deeply and let his shoulders slump. "And what about you?"

"I'm going to miss them." She nodded as the stiffness in her spine gave way and sadness once again overwhelmed her being.

Toga reached out and cupped her cheek with a large hand causing her to look up at him. "Yes it will be difficult to traverse so many years without your family however know that you WILL see them again." He nodded.

"I guess." Kagome sighed.

He then narrowed his eyes upon her. "We don't know that the well isn't going to let us return so save the mourning for when we know for certain that we are or aren't stuck here." A deep growl rumbled through his chest.

Kagome bit her lip to keep from laughing knowing he was right and to see him getting angry because she was upset over something that hadn't even happened was kind of funny. "Forgotten!" She chirped with big grin.

Toga glowered at her and her rather quick change of demeanors then opened his mouth to respond to the suddenly happy Kagome, only to have her cut him off.

"So what about the food and supplies issue?" She nodded up at him. "Am I safe here while you take care of gathering the essentials or do I need to go with you? Sesshoumaru isn't coming is he? What about other demons? Are there any lingering around here waiting for you to leave so they can attack me and do all kinds of horrible things to me…" Her head began bobbing up and down. "like rape me then eat me or something? What about other humans are there any near by that might chance upon me and kill me? I don't know this area seems kind of safe but still." She looked around the area thoughtfully for a long moment before she looked up at the inu before her. "I don't know I don't come from this time so what do you think?"

Her fist went to her chin in thought. "Then again it has been several centuries since you roamed these wild lands so maybe you aren't as suited to it anymore. But you are a demon so it's still possible you would still be able to handle yourself then again what if you chance upon your past self? Would you really kill yourself were you to meet up? The you now wouldn't but the you from now might. Is it really safe for you to go far from here…"

"Silence girl!" Toga growled with a shake of his head. "Kami by the time you get done five hundred years will have passed and it won't matter."

"Hey!" Kagome pointed a sharp finger at him. "Someone has to think of all these things and I don't see you doing anything but standing there staring at me!"

Deep ambers narrowed upon the girl. "If you would be silent then you would know what I am planning." He growled low in his chest.

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. "Okay; so what is the plan then?"

"The plan is for you to go hide up in that cave while I collect the necessary items we will need for an extended stay."

She looked up at the dark opening and shook her head. "No way!"

Toga looked to where she was looking and drew his brows. "And why not?" He demanded.

Her little nose scrunched up as she stared up at her frustrated inu who looked identical at the moment to a frustrated Inuyasha. "Bugs" She nodded.

"What?" He growled not quite sure he heard her right.

"Bugs, insects, spiders, things that are small and have WAY too many legs." She waved her arms around her. "Ewww..." She suddenly cringed. "and centipedes." She shivered involuntarily. "Lots of legs on those things." She shuddered again.

She had to be joking he was sure of it. "Then step on them." He stated matter of factly only to have her stare at him like he had just sprouted a second head.

"I will not! They are living innocent creatures."

Toga pinched the bridge of his nose not believing for one second that he was having this conversation with her. "Then what do you plan to do stand out here all day and night?"

Kagome shook her head. "No; you will go up there, catch all the bugs, and put them out." She nodded in all seriousness.

He couldn't believe it perhaps the fresh air was eating away at her mind. "Girl you are trying my patience. I will not capture every spider, insect, bug or whatever just so you won't have to step on them. We are in the wild there are bugs everywhere have you never gone camping?"

"Yea; but…"

"No buts." He growled. "If you don't bother them they won't bother you." He turned and began walking towards the forest to begin hunting. "I suggest you gather some wood for a fire unless you prefer your dinner raw."

Kagome stared at his retreating form and was tempted to utter some very unseemly words at the inuyoukai but kept her tongue in check. "Well I hope I'm still alive and well when you get back and not dead from some nasty spider bite." She bit out sarcastically.

"Well if an itty bitty spider attacks you just hold on until I get back or walk away and see if it can catch you and if by some miracle it does I'll come save you." He waved dismissively over his shoulder.

"That's not funny!" Kagome yelled with a pointed finger in his direction. "I'll have you know that this lowly human can die from a single spider bite."

"Hai that they can." He agreed as he looked over his shoulder at her. "However; since you aren't a normal human, I'm more than certain you will survive. Maybe you can talk them to death." He nodded curtly before he vanished into the forest leaving her staring wide eyed and gaping at the spot he was standing in while thinking that if she hated spiders then perhaps he should introduce her to Naraku a human sized spider. Maybe then she would rethink her position on the itty bitty variety.

"Oooh I hate him." She hissed with a nasty kick to a poor innocent little pebble that had the unfortunate fate of making its home by her foot. She turned and stormed up the little slope towards the cave and tried to peek into the darkness. "I'm not going in there." She shook her head determinedly. "I just know there are tons of creepy crawlies in there."

Her face scrunched up as she thought about the millions of little legs scurrying around in the darkness and began backing away from the dark void of the cave. "Uuh… huh… So not going in there." She made her way back down the small incline and sat down on a boulder to wait for the return of her inu who was at the moment a first class jerk!


	5. Chapter 5

Only a couple more chapters and this will be done... WHOOT! I can't wait and I bet you can't either however I won't put the last chapter/s up until I'm completely finished with this which should be by this weekend. (Providing nothing serious comes up that throws me off my groove.) Whelp hope you enjoy; much love for you all. Keva

xx

Sesshoumaru stared into the darkness of the well and ground his teeth together in annoyance. Oh yes he knew all too well that the well was magical he once fell through it back when he was a young pup only to stumble back in when a large truck dove past.

So this left him with two choices either go in after his father and that little bitch of his or leave them to their devices until they could find their way back to the here and now. Then again he could seal them in the past… no he couldn't do that to his father for as much as he disliked his father's behavior he was still his father. Now the girl on the other hand if she vanished and was never seen from again he wouldn't care in the least. It would solve a lot of his issues.

Then again his father would just find some other human female to dishonor their name with. So this brought up a serious life changing question would he be able to tolerate his father's new bitch or would another worthless ningen female be better? Was it a risk he was willing to take?

Granted the Kagome girl was loud mouthed, bossy, and just generally annoying though she did seem keep his father relatively under control. In other words kept his father out of his way and off his back. Yes he was definitely at a crossroads and had a very serious decision to make and one in which the outcome could dramatically change his past life and future life. Leaving the question of would his life be for the worse or better based on his action currently and his actions of the past.

Either way there was one thing he knew for certain and that was that his simpleton of a half-breed half-brother could never know about this. Yes he needed to deal with Inuyasha before he did anything else to make sure that that baka didn't cause any unneeded and unwanted problems in the past or the present. It was time for the hanyou to take a little trip.

xx

Kagome pressed her back against a tree tightly and tried really hard not to make a sound or even breathe. _'He won't come this far.'_ She growled to herself. _'My foot he won't.'_

She turned her head in order to see if she could see the bastard and when there wasn't a shred of white to be seen she nearly sighed in relief only to scream in fear with deep ambers suddenly filled her vision.

"Who are you."

She tried to press herself into the tree in hopes it would save her but it was for nothing as the tree refused to open up and swallow her whole.

The deadly ambers narrowed as a pale hand grabbed her by the throat.

"I do not repeat myself."

"Sesshoumaru" She choked out. "let me go."

He narrowed his ambers even further. "How do you know my name."

"Release her."

Kagome nearly cried in relief when she heard a very familiar voice only to tense up once Sesshoumaru let go of her and she spotted the owner of the voice and realized that the voice belong to the Toga of the past.

Sesshoumaru stepped away from the girl and gave space for his father certain that he was going to kill her.

"Girl" Toga stated with narrowed ambers.

"Please don't hurt me." She whimpered and crumbled down to her knees.

He stared down at the pitiful creature before him and sighed deeply. "I am not going to bring you harm." Though he did want a damn good explanation for why she had his courting mark and scented heavily of him.

Kagome looked up at him eyes wide and hopeful. "Really?" When he gave her a curt nod in response she slowly and shakily rose to her feet. "Um…" She started as she stared at him. "I'm sure you want some answers."

"Hai" He nodded.

"Well…" She cast a quick glance over to Sesshoumaru then back to Toga. "I will tell you everything you want to know but he has to leave."

Toga arched a brow at her. "You take issue with my son?"

Kagome nodded. "He just tried to kill me. Anyone would take issue with that."

Toga smirked at that and nodded at her. "I suppose." He agreed before he turned back to Sesshoumaru. "Return to the well and watch for the vile filth Naraku AND make sure your brother doesn't get into any trouble."

Sesshoumaru glowered at his father. "I am no babysitter."

"No you are not but you are his elder brother and you will act as an honorable brother should." Toga ordered. "Then upon my return we will discuss you abandoning your post."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his ambers upon his father before he cast a deadly glare at Kagome then lifted up on his cloud and headed back the way he came.

Toga turned back to Kagome and stared at her in silent contemplation for a long moment before he spoke. "Now you will tell me who you are and where you came from." He ordered in a serious don't lie to me or else voice.

Kagome bristled, sighed, and answered him. "My name is Higurashi Kagome. I live in a place called Toyko… um… and… well…" She again shifted nervously.

"Out with it girl." He growled.

She jumped at the demanding tone in his voice and pressed her back against the tree. "You won't believe me." She nodded. "But I live in a time five hundred years from now and came back here with…" She stared at him with the most innocent face she could muster. "your future self."

A silver brow arched highly at that. "Quite the little story." He nodded. "Now why don't you start with the truth." He growled. "And explain to me why you have my courting mark and why you carry my scent."

"Really" Kagome nodded her head vigorously. "that's the truth. I wish I was making it up and that this was just some sort of sick dream but the more I pinch myself the more real it is." She unconsciously scanned the forest for any sign of the Toga she knew and sighed when she didn't spot him anywhere.

Toga watched her and drew his brows. "You search for someone."

Kagome nodded her head. "Yes; you… but not you." She put her fingers to her temples. "It's so confusing. I just wish the you now knew what the you of the future knew then this would be so much easier then again I suppose the you of the future is getting new memories of the past which would be now and knows that you are here."

He was getting a headache from trying to sort out just what she was talking about. Yet now wasn't the time as he had to get back to the well and await Naraku's arrival. However he had to deal with the girl first. "Hmm…" He hummed thoughtfully. "What should I do with you? I do not know if you are lying or telling the truth."

"If I haven't brought any harm to you or you name then you should just leave me be." She nodded hopefully.

"Hai" He agreed. "however you carry my mark and scent that is enough of a reason to either kill you or imprison you."

Her blue eyes began to fill with tears as they stared at the inu. "Please don't." She whimpered. "I just want to go home to my family."

"Perhaps once I have my answers I will allow you to return until then however you are my prisoner." When she fell to her knees and began to cry like he had just beaten her he suddenly felt very ill to his stomach. "I will bring no harm to you girl." He growled.

Kagome didn't bother to look up at him just kept her face buried in her hands and sobbed. She was in hell she just knew it.

xx

Several miles away in the forest Toga suddenly stopped where he was and drew his brows deeply. His memories of this time were changing and a vision of his past self meeting Kagome sprang to the forefront of his mind like a typhoon. "Damn it!" He growled and took off heading back towards the mountain where he left the girl.

His memory didn't show any sense of ill will towards her… yet; only a strong sense of doubt and unease. However he knew how easy it would be for both senses to turn into something dangerous and deadly and turn to something that could cost the girl her life.

He had to get her away from his past self as quickly as possible and without his past self seeing his future self. He could only hope that the Kami were smiling down on him this day otherwise things could get really troublesome and deadly.

xx

Toga looked down at the sobbing girl and pressed his lips together tightly she was acting like he had just beaten her. "Stop that I have done nothing to you to cause you to act in such a way."

Kagome shook her head. "No; but that doesn't mean you won't." She whimpered without bothering to look up at him. "And if you don't do anything to me Sesshoumaru will." She nodded and cried even harder. "He doesn't like me now or then."

Toga cocked his head to the side slightly. "Why does my son not like you in the future if you are indeed from such a time."

Kagome tried to reel in her tears and chocked back a sob as she turned red puffy tear filled eyes up to the inu. "Because I am a human and the you in the future loves me." She nodded.

"I see." He nodded knowing full well how Sesshoumaru felt about humans especially after the whole ordeal with Izayoi and Inuyasha. Plus he knew that it was quite possible that he and this girl would be together as he did quite like human females for that matter she looked similar to a very young Izayoi. That also explained how his courting mark made it onto her flesh and why she carried his scent. "So tell me what should I do with you?"

"Leave me be." She nodded. "Your future self will probably return soon and I don't want to see you fight with yourself." She nodded. "If you either of you were to die then it would be all over for both of you and…" She sobbed again. "I… I…" She shook her head and began to cry in earnest.

Toga smirked at that. She loved him… well the future him anyway. He opened his mouth to respond when the tree just behind him shifted in an unnatural manner. He spun to face the tree and looked up but didn't see anything. Then a mixture of the girl's scent and his own wafted over his senses on the breeze causing him to draw his brows slightly. Perhaps she was telling the truth and the future him was actually here with her.

Kagome looked up at the sudden movement of the inu and upon noticing him looking up into a tree she followed his line of sight. "Toga" She whispered.

The inu in front of her drew his brows even deeper at the way she said his name. "Hmm…" He hummed thoughtfully. "Am I up in his tree?"

"Leave her be."

A voice identical in every way to his own ordered.

"She has done nothing to you and you have a war on the horizon with your enemy."

Toga narrowed his eyes as he stared up into the tree. "This is some sort of magic trick." He growled deadly then spun on the girl.

Kagome shook her head. "No it isn't." She cried. "I swear it. I don't know any magic."

"Show yourself or the girl dies." He growled as he pulled his sword and pointed it at Kagome.

Toga sighed as he looked down at the scene below him. Really he should have kept his mouth shut but he knew what his past self was thinking and he was thinking of taking the girl which he could not allow. Now things just went from bad to worse and Kagome's life was at stake. However he did have something going for him he could essentially read his past self's thoughts as they were his memories which gave him the advantage. With an inward growl he released his barrier and dropped from the tree coming face to face with himself.

Inu no Taishou stared at the man that was identical to himself in every way right down to his scent with the only oddity being his strange clothing.

Toga stared at the inu before him and gave a small shake of his head. "Hai this is magic but no trick. The well." He nodded curtly.

Inu no Taishou was well aware of the mystery of the bone eaters well and had no real clue as to how it worked or what caused it to behave in the strange manner it sometimes did. He always figured it was just the residue of the demons that were thrown into the pit upon their death. There had been several times when strange things happened around the well that demanded he investigates and more than once a demon that he had killed with his own hand was in the area. So it was entirely possible that these two came through the well from another time. "So the girl speaks the truth."

Toga nodded. "Hai" He held his hand out towards Kagome which caused her to jump to her feet, run the short distance to him, and wrap her arms tightly around his waist.

Inu no Taishou stared at the two in front of him. "You…" He shook his head. "I intend to mate this girl? What reason do I have for this?"

Toga smiled. "She is the shikon miko..." He stroked the girl's back comfortingly. "and she is unique."

Silver brows shot highly. "Shikon miko? The shikon miko was a mortal and died some fifty years ago by the hand of Naraku. This can not possibly be that girl."

"No she isn't but she does carry the shikon within her. I can only assume she is the reincarnation of the priestess that died." He then grinned smartly. "And she will grant me a daughter." He nodded.

"A daughter…" Inu no Taishou smirked. "Hmm… a daughter would be a nice change."

Toga nodded in agreement. "Hai; Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha do not get any better as time goes on if anything Sesshoumaru grows more irritable through the centuries."

Inu no Taishou scowled at the thought. Sesshoumaru was already moody enough he couldn't imagine him being worse. "Is it ever discovered why Sesshoumaru became what he is so that I may remedy it now?"

Toga sighed deeply. "Hai" He nodded curtly. "it is a combination of the guilt he feels thinking he killed his own mother when he was born and he believes that that is same reason I sought out a human female and created Inuyasha. Every time he looks at Inuyasha it reminds him of what he did to his own mother."

Inu no Taishou sighed and shook his head. "Is there no hope for him?"

"Iie" Toga sighed as well.

Inu no Taishou suddenly smirked. "Hmm… perhaps there is a way." He stared at the girl in his future self's arms.

Toga shook his head. "Iie I will not allow it or attempt it. I will not put her life at risk plus it will eliminate Inuyasha's existence."

Inu no Taishou conceded. "Hai" He agreed.

"We just seek to return back to where we came from nothing more." Toga nodded curtly then suddenly narrowed his ambers. "Iie" He growled. "You forget that I am you any thoughts you have I will know them and what you are thinking is NOT an option."

Inu no Taishou stared at the inu before him. "I believe it would be…" He trailed off when his future self suddenly collapsed atop the female had in his arms and stared at his son. "Why are you here?"

Sesshoumaru stared hard at his father. "You are being tricked by this imposter." He growled. "He will be eliminated." With that he held up his hand and let his fingers glow green.

Inu no Taishou was on his son instantly with him pressed up against the tree by the throat. "You know nothing and you will disobey me no longer. Return to your brother and if you are not there upon my return you WILL live to regret it." He snarled in his face.

Sesshoumaru glowered at his father but said nothing and left the area when his father released him.

The dog general looked down at the girl that was stuck under his future self's body and kneeled down before her and helped her to her feet. When her big blue eyes that were filled with fear and tears locked with his amber he suddenly realized why he would want this girl it was her eyes so unique. "Kagome do not worry I will bring no harm to you." He nodded comfortingly.

Kagome looked up at him then down to his future self and suddenly felt very dizzy. "I'm…" She trailed off as her eyes rolled back into her head.

Inu no Taishou easily caught her before she fell to the ground. He looked down at the girl in his arms and suddenly had a decision to make send the two of them home or act out his idea on changing the past. Which ever he decided to do it was going to take some serious thought and he would have to do it quickly as his future self wasn't going to stay unconscious for long.

xx

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and was met with very familiar ambers in her line of sight. "Toga" She gasped and launched herself into the inu's arms.

Toga stared down at the female in his arms and drew his brows. "Girl" He pulled her away from him.

Kagome looked up at the youkai when he pulled her away causing her eyes to suddenly become hugely wide. The Toga she knew was much older than the Toga here in front of her. "Oh Kami" She gasped before once again her eyes rolled back into her head and darkness took her away.

Toga shook his head as he laid her back down onto the mat. He did not understand what was going on. The girl was on his doorstep with a scroll written in his own hand telling him that this girl was his future mate and the key to softening Sesshoumaru. At first he didn't believe it but the girl did have his courting mark and the amulet of his house around her neck.

Firstly he didn't know there was an issue with Sesshoumaru. How could there be Sesshoumaru was only a mere child of a thirty years and only showed minor signs of being a cocky bastard. Granted the boy didn't talk much but he wasn't some hard cold pompous ass as described to him in the scroll. Then secondly which just didn't make any damn sense he was suppose to produce a child with some woman named Izayoi from the local village before he is to mate this Kagome girl.

Then the scroll went on about what he should do during a war that he had no knowledge of coming to pass along with getting Inuyasha when Izayoi dies during said war and last but not least that this Kagome was the shikon miko of the shikon miko that dies some two hundred years from now.

He had read the scroll more times than he could count and still none of it made any damn sense. Really if it wasn't for the amulet he would swear that this was some kind of magic to overthrow his house but none were allowed to touch it unless he allowed it and here she was wearing it.

Even more bizarre than that was that the amulet his amulet of the past was still securely in the lock box in his chambers and he knew without a doubt that there weren't two of them. Plus he could feel his jaki in the amulet the girl was wearing so it only confirmed that it was indeed the amulet he created.

"Father"

Toga looked at the boy that had entered the room. "What is it Sesshoumaru?" Yes he could definitely see his son growing into the adult that was described to him in the scroll. A cold cocky bastard he was well on his way already and all because he blamed himself for his mother's death.

"You should kill her." Sesshoumaru nodded stoically with a quick cold glance in the girl's direction.

Toga stared at his young son for a long moment. "She is not your concern." He gave a curt nod with a glance at the girl before he looked back at his son. "Tell me Sesshoumaru; do you blame yourself for your mother's death?" When the deep ambers of his son widened slightly he had his answer. "Why?"

"I am a murder I killed my own mother."

Toga shook his head. "Iie it is not your fault your mother died. She gave herself to save you."

Sesshoumaru drew his brows as he stared at his father. "I don't understand."

"Son; you were dead upon your birth and your mother gave her life to you so that you may live." He stood up and walked over to the young demon. "So you see you did not kill her she sacrificed herself for you so that you may live a long happy life."

"Why have you never told me this?" Sesshoumaru questioned as he stared up at his father.

"Because I didn't think you would understand." Toga nodded. "Have you never read the scroll she left for you?" Obviously not for if Sesshoumaru did he would not be having this conversation with him now and near as he could figure Sesshoumaru never would read it. If what his future self says about his son is true.

Sesshoumaru gave a small shake of his head. "Iie; I do not deserve to be granted her words when I am the one that has taken her life."

"You didn't take her life she gave it to you."

Sesshoumaru sighed in irritations as he continued to lock stares with his father. "If I was not created she would still be here and she would not have had to given her own life for mine." With that he turned and left the room.

Toga stared at the spot where his son was last standing and shook his head. He realized that what his future self said in the scroll about his son was true and he needed to act now in order to keep Sesshoumaru from becoming what he will be in the future.

He looked over his shoulder at the girl on the bed and hoped that she was the key to saving his son.

xx

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and stared up at the wood ceiling. "Where am I?"

"You are in the guest chambers." A young deep voice answered.

Kagome turned her head and locked stares with a very very VERY young Sesshoumaru who was standing in front of the window across the room. "Sesshoumaru" She gasped.

Sesshoumaru glowered at the girl. "How do you know my name?"

She would have passed out if it was in her to do so but after passing out twice she just didn't have it in her to do it again. "This is a nightmare." She sighed. "I doubt you will believe me but I know you in the future." She just couldn't believe this was happening to her and gave herself a pinch just to in case she was dreaming only to find that she wasn't and wasn't all that surprised to find that this was real.

Sesshoumaru just stared at her for a long silent moment pondering on what he should say or do. "Are we friends in the future?"

That caused Kagome's eyes to widen hugely as she stared at the boy. How was she supposed to answer that? Then again if she was further back in the past maybe this was her chance to get Sesshoumaru on her side instead of against her. "We are." She lied.

"But you are human." He nodded as he took a small step closer to the bed.

"So" Kagome nodded as she sat up and scooted back to lean against the wall. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Sesshoumaru stared at her pondering over her words for a long silent moment before he replied to that. "Humans are dirty." In his mind that was enough of a reason to dislike the species.

"Do I look dirty to you?" She countered with a raised brows in his direction. "For that matter do I smell dirty?"

The inu took another small step in her direction so that he could get a better sniff of her and found that she didn't smell dirty at all like a lot of the other humans he had come across when he would travel with his father. Nor did she look all that dirty either.

"See" She nodded. "just because you have met some that are dirty and disgusting doesn't mean they all are."

It was logic he couldn't argue with so he decided to move onto something else. "Why are you here?"

Kagome sighed deeply at that. "I don't know." She shook her head. "The last thing I remember was being with your father and the next thing I know I'm here." She waved her hand around the room. "I really don't know what is going on but something definitely isn't right."

"Father found you by the gate unconscious." Sesshoumaru nodded curtly.

"What? How did I get there? The last I remember I was in the forest not by a gate."

Sesshoumaru gave a curt shake of his head. "I do not know how you came to be in front of our gate but that is where father found you."

"Great" She sighed then stared at the young demon until a thought came to her at seeing his young face. "What year is it?"

Sesshoumaru drew his brows slightly before he answered. "It is spring, year of the horse, 682."

If she wasn't so shocked she would have passed out for a third time. "No" She gasped as panic crawled up her spine. "No this is wrong." Her eyes became wide and filled with tears.

Sesshoumaru stared at the girl slowly coming to the realization that she was quite mad in the head. "You are ill in the mind?" He questioned as he stared at her.

That snapped her out of her panic and caused her to glower at the young inu. "Iie; I am perfectly healthy in the mind. You just don't understand." She nodded. "Where is your father he has to know what is going on."

"Father isn't here." He took another step closer to her so that he was a mere two feet away from her. "He had business in the human village and will return by sunset."

Kagome slumped against the wall and sighed sadly. "I wish he was here so he could tell me what the heck is going on."

"You love my father?"

She looked up at him and tilted her head slightly. "Well I guess you could say yes but…" Her brows furrowed deeply. "Not your father now."

That caused Sesshoumaru to match the face she was making… well slightly anyway. "My father now is my only father."

"True" She agreed. "but in the timeline of life your father was, is, and will be. It's the last one I know."

Sesshoumaru moved to kneel down next to her and stared hard into her eyes.

"What?"

"Are you certain you are not ill in the mind?"

"I'm beginning to wonder." She sighed. "I'm truly beginning to wonder."

xx

_**~1400 years in the future~**_

Toga put his hand to his head as he sat up. "Kami what the hell happened?" He questioned himself as he looked up and spotted the opening of the well. "Now where am I?"

"You are going to wish you were anywhere else besides here when I get through with you!" A voice came from the top of the well followed by a scowling deadly female's face over the top of the well.

Toga locked stares with the female that he knew all too well and slowly stood up. "Kagome? What are you doing up there?"

Said female narrowed her eyes to deadly little slits as she stared down at the inu. "Waiting for you to come out of there so I can purify you to hell!"

He arched a brow at her. "Oh and what reason would you have for wanting my death?"

"You know full good and well why I wish to kill you! Now get up here and face your death like a proud warrior!" She pointed a sharp finger at him.

"Yes father do come out of there." Sesshoumaru's voice echoed down through the well. "I look forward to watching her destroy you."

Toga looked up at the two faces staring down at him followed by a third and a fourth which brought forth a whole flood of new memories he hadn't had when he first fell into the well. As each memory washed over him he decided he quite liked it right where he was. "Iie; I think I will stay right here for the rest of my life." He nodded at the irate female staring down at him.

"Good choice pops." Inuyasha nodded and smirked at his father.

"Hai I agree." A young female that looked like Inuyasha with her little puppy ears twitching atop her raven head nodded.

"Rin" Toga whispered to himself as he smiled up at her.

"Oh no you don't!" Kagome bellowed as she stared down at the inu. "She isn't going to save you! I will kill you for this!"

Toga shook his head and smiled up at her. "Iie you would miss me too much if you did." He nodded.

"We'll see about that!" Kagome bellowed. "You just get your ass out of there before I send Sesshoumaru in after you!"

Toga arched a brow at that. "I do not fear my son." He nodded then stopped smiling when a beaded necklace made its appearance dangling from her fingers.

"Don't make me use this on you cause I will!" Kagome growled. "Now get your ass up here and face the consequences for what you have done!"

"Iie it wasn't my fault it was Sesshoumaru's fault AND must I remind you that it was my past self that is to blame?"

If possible her eyes narrowed even further and flashed deadly. "That is not what this is about!" She hissed. "You already paid for that. No." She shook her head. "You are a dead demon for disappearing and leaving ME to deal with the mess you left behind with Kagura and Sesshoumaru's parting. That bitch tried to take everything because you weren't here! I nearly purified her to hell and now she along with your grandson is missing and here you sit in the bottom of the well like you are on some kind of vacation! Now get up here so I can kill you and be done with it that way we can get back to hunting down that kidnapping whore and kill her!" She then looked over at Sesshoumaru. "And you're next buddy boy. I told you to stay away from her and did you listen to me?" She glowed at the inu. "Of course you didn't!"

Sesshoumaru stared at the female before him and snorted. "What is done is done." He gave a curt nod. "The past can not be changed."

"Says you!" Kagome bit out. "The past has been changed so many times we can't even remember where it all started!"

Toga shook his head as he stared up at his family. "Alright" He growled as he jumped out of the well. "Lets fix this mess so we can move on with our lives."

"How do you intend on fixing it when you will be dead cause I am going to kill you!" Kagome glowered at him.

"You can kill me after it is taken care of." He nodded curtly. "Now lets go." He walked towards the well house doors with the whole lot of them following behind.

"Mom is scary." Rin nodded as she nudged Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nodded. "Hai and we may lose pops once this is all said and done."

"Or we might just have a new sibling." Rin grinned. "You know how they get after they fight."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me." He cringed. "I'd rather not know about that kind of stuff."

Sesshoumaru snorted as he followed his siblings and did have to agree. He had heard his father and Kagome after some of their bigger fights and was thoroughly disgusted by the whole thing. It was more than he ever wanted to know about his parents and could spend the rest of his life never hearing it again.

xx

_~Back to the PAST 1400 years ago. We pick up with a young Sesshoumaru and a confused Kagome.~_

"Why are you here?" Sesshoumaru questioned the female before him.

Kagome shook her head. "I really don't know. Like I said one minute I'm in the forest with your father and the next thing I know I'm here. I don't know what happened between then and now but I do know I don't belong here." She nodded sadly.

Sesshoumaru cocked his head slightly. "You keep saying you were with my father but it's not the same father I have now." He drew his brows slightly when she nodded at him. "How can you be certain that it was my father then and not some kind of trick by one of his enemies?"

Kagome sighed deeply. "Well I know because I know you and your brother and it was through your brother that I met your father." She nodded.

"Brother I have no siblings." Sesshoumaru snorted.

"Oh right." Kagome nodded forgetting that she was in a time before Inuyasha was born. "Not yet anyway."

"You intend on mating my father and creating a new heir to challenge what is rightfully mine?" His amber eyes narrowed on the female.

"No" Kagome shook her head. "firstly what's yours will always be yours and secondly I am too young to have kids."

Sesshoumaru snorted at that. "You are well past the human age to bare a child." He pointed out. "Most women your age already have two or three children already."

She couldn't exactly argue with that. "True but where I come from girls my age wait until their in their twenties to have kids." She nearly giggled when Sesshoumaru scrunched his nose at her.

"You are saying that old maids have kids? Impossible." He nodded. "By the time a human woman is in her twenties she's not long for death."

"Well in this time maybe but not where I come from." She nodded back. "Where I come from women have kids when they are as old as forty sometimes fifty and even sixty."

Sesshoumaru gave a haughty snort. "Do not tell your fables to me. Humans are weak and have a very short life."

"Iie" Kagome waved her hand through the air. "Where I come from they live to be as old as a hundred sometimes even older than that."

Again he snorted at her. "You lie."

"Well how do you know?" Kagome counted smartly. "You don't know where I come from or what's true or not."

"True" Sesshoumaru nodded. "but I know humans and I know how fragile they are. There is no way they can live to be that old. Of that I am certain."

Kagome waved a hand through the air. "One of these days you will see that I am right." She nodded.

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to respond to that only to have his father's voice sound instead.

"Sesshoumaru stop bothering her with all your questions." Toga ordered.

"Iie" Kagome glowered slightly at the elder inu not particularly liking his tone with his son. "He isn't bothering me in the least." She nodded curtly. "He has been keeping me company and has been very pleasant to talk to." She looked over at Sesshoumaru and gave a sly smile with a wink.

Sesshoumaru gave a small nod in return before he looked back at his father.

Toga looked between the two lingering on his son a little longer before looking back at the girl. "You have much to tell me." He nodded.

"And then some." Kagome nodded in return. "However how much you will believe me remains to be seen."

He arched a brow at her. "Am I to take it you are an educated female."

"Hai" Kagome nodded.

"Then that shall make these negotiations go much smoother."

Kagome drew her brows deeply at that inu. "Negotiations? For what am I negotiating?"

"Your life if this is a trick." Toga nodded.

"Iie father." Sesshoumaru growled. "You will not kill her."

Kagome jerked her head over to Sesshoumaru with eyes wide.

"Oh and why shouldn't I?" Toga questioned with a hard stare at his son. "We do not know where she came from, who she is, or if she is even a spy from another land. What purpose would it serve to keep her alive?"

Sesshoumaru's ambers narrowed slightly. "Father she carries your courting mark and the amulet of your house."

Toga opened his mouth to respond to that only to snap his mouth shut when Sesshoumaru held up a hand.

"Iie father. She carries your scent and mark and no magic can replicate that so perfectly. Nor can your amulet be reproduced either." The young inu nodded curtly.

"And what would you have me do with her then?"

Sesshoumaru gave a small huff of irritability. "You have yet to even speak with her and you are already threatening her with death. She is a mere mortal that can bring no harm to you or I so what threat does she carry?"

Toga wanted to smirk at his son but held it in. It seemed that Sesshoumaru had latched onto the girl and was protecting her for some reason. "I will take your words into consideration after speaking with the girl." He nodded then moved to kneel next to her. "Leave us so that we may speak."

Sesshoumaru glowered at his father but slowly rose to his feet to obey. He gave Kagome a small nod then quietly left the room.

Kagome looked to the closed door then at the elder inu. "He's not as bad now as he will be in the future." She nodded.

Toga stared at the girl. "And what do you know of my son in the future?"

Kagome sighed deeply. "Well he isn't exactly the most pleasant being to be around. When we first met he slammed the door in my face and told you I mean the future you, to get rid of me. He doesn't or won't depending on how you want to look at it like me but now that we met while he is so young who knows what this is going to do to the timeline."

"Why would he dislike you so?"

"I'm human" She shrugged. "and you love me. He thinks it to be a disgrace to your name especially after Inuyasha is born." She suddenly eeped as her blues widened hugely. "I shouldn't have told you that." She nodded.

Toga stared at her thoughtfully. "I am aware of Inuyasha or what is to cause his birth. You came here with a scroll written in my own hand telling me of his birth and why you are here."

"And why am I here?" She stared at the inu expectantly.

According to the scroll his future self sent her back for Sesshoumaru's sake but he wasn't going to tell her that. "That is what I am trying to figure out. The scroll made no specific mention of your purpose for being here. So perhaps you can inform me of why you would be here."

Kagome shook her head and sighed deeply as she stared down at her lap. "Here's what I know…" She then began telling him the story of how they met in the future and everything leading up to where she was now. "And that's all I know." She nodded sadly.

"Hmm…" Toga nodded. "Your story sounds rather far fetched but the amulet…" He nodded at the item in question and watched as her brows drew like she didn't know what he was talking about and looked down at the necklace around her neck like it was the first time she had ever laid eyes upon it. "You have never seen that before?"

Kagome shook her head. "No; where did it come from and who's is it?"

"It's mine I created it for Sesshoumaru's mother. However I sealed it away upon her death where none could touch it and yet here it is around your neck. I would suspect you of stealing it yet my amulet is still where I put it. It is impossible for any being to recreate it for it was my blood and jaki that created it. So I now must ask how did you acquire it?"

"I don't know." Kagome stared up at him with her most innocent of faces. "I really don't know. The last four days of my life have been rather unbelievable as you now know and I can only wish I was dreaming and am going to wake up soon."

He knew she was telling the truth if he couldn't clearly see it in those big blue eyes of hers he could easily sense it in her aura. So now he had a decision to make aobut to what to do with her.

"I just want to go home." She nodded up at him.

"Perhaps I will allow you your wish." He nodded. "I must think on the issue. Seeing as how you carry my courting mark and the fact that Sesshoumaru has seemed to attach himself to you you being here and leaving could cause some issues. If what I understand is to become of us and my son is true you leaving him now can only make things worse."

Kagome shook her head. "Yes but the longer I stay it will get even more horrible with him. It will give him just that much longer to really attach himself to me and then what?"

Toga pondered over her words and couldn't argue with that. "I see your point." He nodded.

"I just want to go back to my family and to the you of the future that loves me." She whispered as she stared at him sadly and full of hope that he would send her home.

He wasn't a cruel hard man but he also wasn't some kind of a push over. However in this girl's case he was going to have to choose one extreme or the other. What he did know about the issue was that yes his future self was connected to this girl and that his future self sent the girl back to him through the well for Sesshoumaru's sake. He didn't think his future self wanted the girl to mate Sesshoumaru but to replace his mother which she was well on her way to doing in the oh so short amount of time she and Sesshoumaru has already spent together. The mere fact that Sesshoumaru was defending her said as much; so what was he to do?

"Before I make a decision as to what to do with you I have a few more questions for you."

Kagome gave a small nod as she stared at him wishing she could take comfort in him during the insanity that suddenly became her life but couldn't.

"First…" He started as he stared at her. "why would I feel so concerned about my son to risk playing with the timeline?"

She shook her head. "All I know is that Sesshoumaru doesn't like me in my time because I am a human. I know I'm not the cause of his hatred and from what I understand it all started when he was young which I guess would be now. Then when you and Izayoi meet and have Inuyasha he goes from bad to worse and he focuses that hatred on humans and Inuyasha."

"I find it hard to believe that he is so bad that I go so far as to send you back in time just for his sake." He nodded. "There has to be more to it than that."

Kagome sighed and shrugged. "I don't know unless you just wanted me to be with you from now until then though I can't imagine why plus what will me being this far back in time do to my existence in the future?"

"I don't understand how you being here will affect your future but I do know the possibilities of my future." He nodded curtly.

She stared at him for a long silent moment. "So what are you going to do with me? I mean I know my fate is in your hands right now and I'm scared." She nodded as tears began to fill her eyes.

Toga widened his eyes slightly kind of insulted that she was afraid of him. "I'm not going to bring you harm."

Kagome shook her head slightly. "I know but you don't know me as much as I know you." She whispered as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "And that is what scares me. I see you and know that you will take care of me at any cost and that I can find support in you…" She slowly shook her head. "but that's not the you here with me now and I need your support in the worst way right now." She choked back a sob at the feeling of being so lost and completely alone. "I just want to go back to the you that knows and loves me." She whispered.

As he stared at her he could easily see why he would want this girl. She oozed purity and innocence and he could feel himself being pulled in by it. Is that why his future self is courting her? It had to be and if his future self was courting her that meant essentially he in the now was courting her. It was rather confusing but he could get around it and cope. "I will return you to your home." He nodded curtly.

"Really?" Kagome stared up at him eyes wide and watery.

"Ha…" He started but was suddenly cut off.

"Father"

Kagome watched as the elder inu slumped slightly at the sound of Sesshoumaru's voice.

"What have you done to her?" The young inu growled.

Toga stared at the girl in front of him as he answered. "Nothing and it is not your place to concern yourself with what I do and do not do with her."

"Iie" Sesshoumaru hissed as he walked into the room and stood next to Kagome across from his father. "You have made her cry." Sesshoumaru growled. "She is a weak mortal that is incapable of doing anything to you and yet you have harmed her."

"I have done no such thing." Toga defended.

Kagome couldn't help herself and let off a small giggle drawing the attention of both youkai her way. "Sorry" She smiled at the elder inu then turned to Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru your father hasn't harmed me." She nodded.

Sesshoumaru stared down at her skeptically. "Then why do you weep."

"Because I'm in a strange place away from the people I know and love." She nodded. "It makes me very lonely and sad."

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a long silent moment before he looked at his father. "Send her home." He nodded curtly.

Toga arched a brow at his son. "Oh and why should I?"

The young inu huffed indignantly as locked a hard stare onto his father. "Because she doesn't belong here."

"Ah but she belongs to me." Toga nodded curtly. "She carries my courting mark and the amulet of our house."

"That means nothing and you know it." Sesshoumaru countered. "You know nothing of her and she knows nothing of you. She belongs to another time and that is where she should be."

Kagome looked back and forth between the arguing inu and gave herself another pinch. Sesshoumaru arguing for her sake was just too bizarre.

"Why do you concern yourself with her?" Toga demanded. "Have you forgotten that it is you that doesn't like humans and she IS a human."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "That has nothing to do with it. You have taught me to be fair with dealing with all living things and you keeping her here when she has clearly done nothing to you is unfair."

"Perhaps she is a witch attempting to use her wily charms to seduce me and destroy my house."

Young amber eyes narrowed to deadly little slits. "Save your stories I no longer wish to hear them."

A silver brow arched highly at that and he was all set to retort when a being appearing in the doorway.

"Sir" The inu bowed deeply. "the cat tribe approaches."

Toga growled low in his throat in irritation then rose to his feet. "Sesshoumaru you will stay with the girl and should anything happen you will take her and flee to the mountains until I come for you. Is that understood?"

Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod. "Hai father."

He then looked down at Kagome. "I will try to make this quick then I will return you to the well."

"Thank you." Kagome nodded up at the demon.

He nodded back then gave a quick glance at his son before he turned and swept out of the room hoping beyond hope that Sesshoumaru didn't get too attached to the girl between now and when he took her back to the well. He would hate to have to hurt his son with the loss of another female in his life but then again he could take solace in the fact that Sesshoumaru would see her again in the future and could only hope that between now and then his son didn't change too much and become what his future self said he would be.

As he entered the main hall he dismissed his thoughts on his son and the girl to focus on the approach of the neko tribe.

_~In the future we pick up with a pissed off Kagome and a losing his patience inuyoukai~_

"Well what are you going to do about this mess your…" She cast a nasty glare at Sesshoumaru. "baka of a son got himself into because he's a stubborn ass?"

Toga pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm thinking." He growled.

Kagome huffed irritably. "Toga every second you spend thinking is another mile away that effin whore is getting. I want my grandson back and I want him back NOW!"

"Kagome" He sighed as he stared at her. "you and I both know this is wrong. This is not how things are supposed to be. The timeline needs to be corrected."

"Oh?" She stared at him wide eyed. "And tell me oh mighty one how do you intend to fix it? The second you and I went through the well the first time the timeline was screwed up. We can't put it back to the way its supposed to be."

"No" He agreed. "however that doesn't mean we can't get it put back closer to the way it was meant to be."

"How?" She huffed. "You sent you back here and sent me further back in time. In order to fix this you will have go to the time where you sent me in order to fix his uppity attitude." She jerked her head towards Sesshoumaru who scowled at her in return. "Which is a stupid reason to screw up the timeline! Plus..." She stared at him wide eyed. "if you go back and change it I will lose my grandson."

"You don't know that." He growled. "For all we know Shippou was meant to be Sesshoumaru's son and if we change the timeline again it won't matter being it will create a different future so you will have never known he was supposed to exist."

"Oh?" She glowered at him. "And what about her?" She nodded towards Rin. "Are you willing to risk losing her as well?"

Toga stared at Kagome and decided he did not like this future Kagome at all he wanted his sweet little innocent Kagome back. "She will be born irregardless." He nodded knowingly. "As you know you are the shikon miko meaning your first child will always be her." Yes he was definitely going to fix this. "I'm going back and I'm bringing the you that got left behind back to where you belong." He began walking back towards the well house.

"And what are we supposed to do while you go traipsing through time?"

"Find Kagura." With that he opened the doors and jumped into the well before Kagome could say a word to stop him.

_~Again we go back to the PAST 1400 years ago; back to little Sesshoumaru and Kagome.~_

"Sesshoumaru sit I want to talk to you." She patted the mat next to her.

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment before he kneeled down so that he was facing her. "What do you wish to converse about?"

Kagome smiled at him. "I want to talk to you about something that might be a very sensitive topic for you and I think you should deal with this now so the pain you feel doesn't linger for the rest of your life."

His silver brows drew slightly as he stared at her not sure what she was on about again wondering if she was mad in the head.

"As you know..." She started with a small nod at him. "I come from a time far into the future."

"Hai as you have said though there is no proof of such." He pointed out.

"True" She conceded with a smile. "but there is no proof I'm not either." When he nodded at her she nodded in return. "So lets just say I am from the future and lets say you and I have crossed paths several times and for the sake of this argument lets just say you hate me because of your life now."

Sesshoumaru stared at her with silver brows drawn deeply. "Why would my time now cause me to hate you in the future?"

"That's what I want to talk to you about." She sighed deeply and stared at him. "Sesshoumaru it's your mother." She held up a hand when he glared at her and opened his mouth to respond. "Let me have my say then you can say whatever you wish okay?"

He pressed his lips together tightly as he stared at her debating on whether or not he should strike her dead for talking about something that was none of her business.

"You and I both know you blame yourself for her death; right?" She watched as he gave her a barely noticeable curt nod. "So I ask you this; if you were her and in her same position upon the birth of your child what would you do? Would you let your child die or would you sacrifice everything even your own life to make sure your child lived on?"

He had never thought of it like that; what would he do if he was in his mother's position? Would he really let his child die to save himself? Was he that selfish? "I can not say."

"Okay" She smiled at him. "lets try it this way. What if you were to have a child now and in order to save its life you had to give it your life; what would you do? This is your blood, your heir, a being your life and blood created." She pointed out. "Sesshoumaru what would you do?"

"I would sacrifice myself for my child." He nodded slowly as a realization hit him.

"Hai" Kagome nodded in return. "so you see your mother made the same choice you would." She reached over and grabbed his hand in hers. "Sesshoumaru I really don't think your mother would want you to spend the rest of your life blaming yourself for her death. She gave herself so that you would have a long healthy happy life and being angry at yourself because you think you killed her is telling her she gave her life to you for nothing." She nodded at him. "Do you understand?"

"Hai" He nodded and began standing up.

"Hold on." Kagome pulled him back down. "One more thing."

Sesshoumaru sat back down and cocked his head slightly.

"If I leave here and return to my own time I want you to remember something for me."

"What?"

"That I am not leaving you forever you will see me again. It may take awhile but you and I will cross paths again and when we do I will want to know that you lived a life your mother would be proud of..." She smiled at him. "and I will want to hear all about it."

Sesshoumaru stared at her and nodded. "As you wish."

"Good" She grinned hugely at him and watched as he stood up and walked to the door. "Where are you going?"

"I must retrieve a letter from my room. I will return shortly."

Kagome nodded at him. "Alright I'll be here."


	6. Chapter 6

One more chapter then it's over! WHOOT!

xx

_~We return to Toga lost somewhere in time.~_

Toga stood on the edge of the well scouring the area trying to get a sense of what part of the time line he was actually in. He spotted the Goshinboku and noted it to be still in its young life of growth. Which meant he was further back in time than just a mere thousand years but how far?

There was no help for it he was just going to have to go in search of some clues to in order to figure out _when_ he was. As much as the well had different openings for different times they didn't give any indication as to what time the led to.

Who is seven hells even created the well? He wondered for the millionth time in as many minutes. "And to what end was the creator of such strange magic seeking?" He muttered as he flew towards what should have been the human village only to find scatters of human homes that did not resemble anything that looked like a village.

Now he knew exactly where he was or more to the point when he was. He was in the human province they called Izu which meant that he was past the year 680 in the timeline but not by much maybe two or three years at the most. Which if that was the case he was in the year his past self dumped Kagome off on his doorstep.

Well there was only one way to find out go to his past home and find out and if she is there he was going to grab her and haul ass back to the well.

"I should have grabbed my swords before I left." He grumbled to himself as he flew through the air. However there wasn't a lot he could do about it now all that mattered was getting his Kagome back and getting home.

xx

Kagome stared out the window and sighed deeply. It had been a month since she found herself back in the past and with Toga and Sesshoumaru out fighting against the neko tribe she was stuck here until their return. No one in the palace would really talk to her and they wouldn't take her to the well since their lord said she wasn't to leave until his return.

It wouldn't be so bad if Sesshoumaru didn't leave when Toga sent for him. They were getting along nicely but it was rather bittersweet being she was going to leave him eventually if she ever made it back to the well and if it let her traverse time.

She sighed deeply as the thought that she wanted to get away from this place where she knew no one and had nothing to do struck her for the millionth time since she woke up here. Everyday she prayed that the Toga from her time would find a way to come back to this time and get her but each day that passed her hopes he would come for her were dashed.

"I want to go home." She fisted her hands upon the window seal and banged them against the wood harshly. "Owww..." She whined. "Stupid wood!" She glowered at it then snapped her head up when a vary familiar voice sounded from behind her.

"You were the one to hit it the wood is innocent."

She spun around and stared at the male with eyes wide. "Toga? I mean my Toga?"

"Hai" He nodded curtly. "My clothes should have given me away." He smirked at her.

Tears filled her eyes and spilled down her cheeks as she ran as fast as her kimono would let her into his open arms. "I thought I would be stuck here forever." She cried softly into his ear.

"Iie if I didn't come for you me in the now would have taken you to the well." He held her tightly to his chest.

"When though?"

At that he grunted. "In about two months from now when the war with the neko tribe is over or I think that's how long it took. There have been so many battles with them it's hard to remember which one this is." He sighed deeply. "We are pretty far back in the time line and some of the wars lasted years."

"Well I'm just glad you're here so you can take me home." She pulled back and stared at him. "Ever since you I mean the past you called Sesshoumaru to the battlefield I've been so bored and lonely. No one..." She trailed off when he placed a finger to her lips.

"Look you can tell me all about it once we get home. I don't want to risk one of the servants coming in here and seeing me like this. We have to leave now." He nodded curtly.

Kagome nodded at him then drew her brows. "Do you think we have time for me to leave a small note for Sesshoumaru?" She sighed. "As I'm sure you know he grew attached as much as neither of us wanted him to."

Toga nodded. "Hai but you must make it quick."

"Okay okay." She turned to the writing table, grabbed the quill off the desk, dipped it in the ink, and scratched out a note to Sesshoumaru on the wood of the desk.

"What are you doing?" Toga looked over her shoulder wide eyed as she penned her note onto the wood of his favorite table. Hell he still had this table sitting in his study and now... His thoughts trailed off as his memories changed to the table being in Sesshoumaru's office with Kagome's writing still scratched onto it and lacquered over so it wouldn't fade or get ruined.

_'Sesshoumaru always remember why you are alive and know that your mother will always be with you and loves you more than you will ever know._

We will meet again in the timeline of life maybe not tomorrow but one day we will reunite and I know you will be the son any mother would be proud to have. Be safe and happy.

Love Kagome'

She finished the quick note and looked at him. "Hey I'm going to make sure he gets it. A piece of paper can easily come up missing but this table isn't likely to go anywhere and if it does someone is sure to notice." She put the quill away and grabbed him by the arm. "Come on lets get out of here."

He sighed deeply, wrapped his arm around her waist, and moved to the window. "Ready?"

"Hai" She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He jumped out the window, fell a few feet, then let his jaki free and shot through the air towards the well so they could finally go home and hopefully the timeline wouldn't be changed too much. Well they would find out once they made it home how different or the same life would really be.

_~Back to Edo~_

"Why in the heck are we here?" Kagome glowered up at the inu when he leapt out of the well.

"I don't know." Toga growled. "That blasted well is turning out to be one hell of thorn in my ass and I'm half tempted to go back in time until I find the creator of the damn thing and run my claws through his chest."

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "Alright so what time period do you think we're in now?"

Toga looked over at the Goshinboku. "I'm guessing somewhere during the Edo period."

"Back where we started." Kagome sighed. "So are we before or after the centipede youkai?"

"I don't know." He growled growing quite irritated with this time jumping thing. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to return home, crawl into to bed with Kagome, and sleep for a week.

Kagome looked up into the late evening sky then looked at the inu and noted he looked very very tired. Actually now that she thought about it he had probably been awake for well over twenty-four hours now since she woke him up when she called him at two in the morning. "Okay so we have a choice here; we either try the well again or and I'm voting for this we make camp here so you can get some food in your belly and some sleep."

"I agree." He nodded then lifted into the air and began flying towards the mountains just to the west of them.

"Where are we going?"

"I have a secret cave nearby that I would use when I would spend an extended amount of time monitoring the well and my lands. With any luck I won't be in it and we can use it for the night."

"Well we're due for some luck so I'm saying you won't be in there." She nodded determinedly. "And even if you are I think we'll be okay."

He arched a brow at her. "And what makes you say that?"

She smiled up at him. "I kinda told Sesshoumaru that he may run into us a couple times during the next fifteen hundred or so years and that it would be super awesome if he didn't try to kill us or anything."

He snorted at that. "And what did he say to that?"

"He said he wouldn't kill me but depending on his mood he might maim you up a little if the past you and him were at odds over anything." She grinned up at him when he scowled at her. "Oh I'm only kidding. He just nodded at me so who knows what that means." She waved her hand through the air dismissively.

He grunted at her joke then landed at the entrance to the cave and gave it a good sniff. "My past me isn't here." He sighed in relief. "Come" He held on to her hand and began pulling her into the darkness.

"HEY!" Kagome growled as she stumbled over the uneven floor in her kimono. "This outfit wasn't designed for rock climbing you know... for that matter this thing wasn't designed for much more than standing around and looking pretty. I just don't know how women did it."

Toga looked her up and down then picked her up. "Well you do look pretty in it but not as pretty as you do in your school clothes." He smirked at her though in the darkness she couldn't see him doing so.

"Haha" She slapped his shoulder lightly. "You only like my school clothes because they show a lot more skin then this thing does."

"Yes that is definitely a bonus." He nuzzled her cheek with his own.

She rolled her eyes then laid her head on his shoulder. "So do you think you have food in your secret hideaway?"

"Most likely." He nodded then jumped up on a ledge jutting out when they made it to the end of the cavern, walked several more feet until he came to a stone wall, and nudged the stone to the left of the wall with his foot. "Here we are." He sighed as the stone door slowly slid open."

"Its too dark I can't see." Kagome strained her eyes to see into the darkness of the cave.

Toga set her down on her feet. "Just stay there and I'll get the fire going."

Several moments later the cavern was lit with the dim yellow glow of the tiny fire he had going. She watched in the dim light as he grabbed a torch off the wall and held it in the little fire until it was lit and glowing brightly. "Wow for a cave this place is nice." She walked over to the small fire he was using to light a second torch with.

"Hai" He nodded. "there were times when I would spend months here so I made it as comfortable as possible for me and my boys."

She looked around as it grew brighter with the troches lit and the fire in the pit growing larger. "Well I like it." She nodded approvingly and reached behind her to untie her obi. "It's cozy."

He moved behind her and helped her remove the outer layer of her clothing. "I doubt cozy was what I was going for when I set this place up. More like somewhere comfortable that the humans couldn't get to and Naraku couldn't find."

Kagome pulled the last layer of her kimono off leaving her in nothing but the thin white bottom most layer which left nothing to the imagination. "Who is this Naraku person?"

Toga stared at her liking how the yukata teased his senses before he locked stares with her. "A human sized creepy crawly."

She stared up at him skeptically. "Nuh huh."

"Yes" He nodded at her. "only Naraku can produce as many legs as he wants and uses them to grab things. Actually now that I think about it they're more like tentacles."

"Ewww..." She cringed. "That is so gross. You should step on him." She nodded.

"He's a living thing." He countered in a mocking voice getting a scowl out of her. "Believe me girl I've tried to step on him but he doesn't die very easily. The bastard's not exactly demon or human just a mass of demons wrapped around a human heart and brain making up a body. If you cut him into pieces all you have are black blobs that can come back together like nothing ever happened to him."

"Uck" She scrunched her nose. "That's disgusting."

"I agree." He nodded. "However eventually I pin him down and he becomes my servant."

"Well I guess that's good then." She placed her hands on her lower back and stretched. "So what about food? I'm hungry."

He watched her body move beneath the thin white yukata and had to shake his head clear. "I believe I have some dried meats and a few other things inside that box." He pointed to the other side of the room.

She turned and made for the box on the other side of the cavern. "Alright you get comfortable and I'll feed you so you can get some rest. You look tired."

Now that she had said it it reminded him that he was indeed exhausted and in need of a good night's sleep. He pulled his belt from his pants, kicked his shoes off, removed his socks, unbuttoned his shirt, slipped it off, and dropped it carelessly to the floor with the rest of his stuff. He tilted his head to the left cracking his neck then did the same to the other side before he moved to the feather mattress covered with furs on the floor and stretched out. As nice as it felt his own bed at home would feel a hell of a lot better. "I can't wait to get home." He sighed deeply.

Kagome turned towards him with an arm full of stuff and nodded. "Me too. I haven't been home in over a month and I miss my family."

He nodded at her when she sat down next to him and laid the food she found out before them. "Well with any luck you'll be seeing them tomorrow."

"Yea I hope so." She stared at the food stuffs and noted that none of it looked particularly appetizing. "What is this stuff?" She plucked up something that resembled a burnt stick.

"Burnt jerky." He nodded. "And yes it's as terrible as it looks but my boys and I were never good at being kitchen maids. Plus we preferred our food fresh."

Kagome looked up at him from sorting through the so called food in front of her and drew her brows at the way he said fresh. "What do you mean fresh?"

"You'd be better off not knowing." He nodded curtly.

"Why? I don't get it." She drew her brows as she stared at him.

"I am inu but when I say that I don't mean your common ordinary everyday dog. You forget I am a demon and as such my true demon is a beast."

"Oh" She nodded wide eyed at him then suddenly cringed as what he was saying finally clicked. "OH... EWWWW... You mean what you eat is still alive when you eat it?"

"It dies most of the time on the first bite but it's definitely dead on the second bite." He smirked at her.

"I don't get it." She shook her head thoughtfully.

"I mean my beast isn't some tiny little wolf running through the forest. To put it in perspective imagine if you will a flea on a dog's back." He nodded at her. "That is what it would be like if you were to stand on my back in my true form. You would be the size of a flea in comparison; tiny and insignificant. Now do you understand?"

She slowly nodded her head as a slow grin spread across her face. "Oooh... I wanna see." Her eyes brightened.

"Maybe one day I let you see but not today. I'm much too tired and in no mood to deal with my beast and how it gets when I set it free."

"You mean you and your beast are two separate beings?"

"Something like that." He shook his head. "To this day I've still never figured out how my beast and I are one in the same but on the same hand two different creatures. So don't ask."

"Wait though." She moved to kneel right in front of him so she could stare at him thoughtfully. "You said your beast is your true form so does that mean you..." She pointed a finger at him. "aren't really a man?"

"No" He smirked at her.

Again her brows furrowed deeply. "But... wait I don't get it. You look like a man."

"Hai and that is because this form is more compact and able to do things my beast can not such as..." He picked up a piece of the jerky and held it out in front of her. "hold things like this or..." He dropped the jerky and pulled her into his lap. "or make a beautiful little girl do this..." He pressed his fingers into her sides causing her to giggle.

"Wait... wait... wait..." She grabbed his wrists and held them away from her as she stared at him. "I just had a thought. Are you saying that when you and I do it I'm actually doing it with a dog?"

He grinned devilishly at her. "What do you think?" He questioned as he wiggled his brows suggestively at her.

"EWWW..." She cringed. "That's disgusting."

"You don't find it so disgusting when you're crying out my name and begging me for more." He broke free of her hold and placed his hands on her firm little bottom giving it a squeeze.

"Well that was before I knew you were actually a dog."

"Iie" He leaned in until their lips were barely touching. "You always knew I was a dog I told you that the day we met."

"I know but I didn't know you were ACTUALLY a dog I just thought you were well..." She blushed lightly causing him to pulled away from her as she smirked at him. "more like the wolfman or something. You know the scary creature that can only be killed with a silver bullet, usually lives in the wilds of England, and if you get bit by one you become one yourself."

He grunted at that. "That is a load of nonsense if I ever heard it. Plus I've bitten you and have you turned into some hairy creature at the sight of a full moon?"

"No; I'm much too cute to become all hairy and drooly and stuff." She nodded at him.

"Are you calling me ugly?" He narrowed his eyes upon her.

"Well not as you are now but I can't exactly be sure when it comes to your dog form. For all I know you could be some mangy mutt; I don't know." She shrugged.

Again he leaned into her and locked hard amber with her glinting blues. "Nice try." He smirked and leaned away. "I am not going to show you my demon maybe after you're fat with my child I'll let you see so you know what you might give birth to."

Her eyes widened hugely. "I'm not going to have..." She paled a little. "puppies like actual puppies; am I?"

"Maybe" He kept his face straight so she wouldn't see the truth. "you might have a litter of pups; who's to say."

When the corner of his mouth twitched she glowered at him. "LIAR!" She shoved him away from her causing him to fall back onto his back. "You're such a jerk." She gave a small slap to his bared chest.

He grinned up at her then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down atop him. "Okay; no you're not going to have puppies but you will have a hanyou daughter; like Inuyasha."

"Oooh I hope not." She gave a small shake of her head. "One foul mouthed Inuyasha is enough for anyone; the world doesn't need two of them."

"I agree." He rolled them over so he was on his side with her curled into his chest. As soon as his back hit the mattress his exhaustion got the best of him and reminded him of just how tired he was. "However what I meant by that was she will be a hanyou."

"Oh" She nodded. "Well then that won't be so bad."

"Hai" He yawned and let his lids fall over his deep amber. "Now sleep and in the morning we'll see if the well will let us go home."

"Yea" Kagome nodded, curled tighter into his chest, and closed her eyes while listening to the inu's steady breathing as he quickly fell into his slumber.

xx

Toga slowly blinked his eyes open when a strange sound entered his ears. It took a minute for his senses to come around but when they did he was instantly fully awake. He turned his head and looked over at the girl next to him curled on her side with her back to him. He watched her carefully in the dim light of the dying fire and smirked when she whispered his name then giggled.

If only he could tap into her mind and find out what she was dreaming maybe he could... His thoughts trailed off when she spoke a second time causing his smirk to turn to a deep scowl.

"Here puppy puppy." She again giggled. "Fetch"

He did not like what she was dreaming at all. He reached over and rolled her onto her back then hovered over her with every intention of waking her up only for her to speak again.

"Uhhh... naughty doggy... nono..." She reached down and covered her crotch.

Now he knew what she was dreaming and decided to make it a reality well in a sense anyway. He sat back on his knees, moved her hand, grabbed the hem of her yukata, and slowly pushed it up until it was bunched around her waist.

He parted her legs and stared at her exposed sex and smirked. Oh how he loved the past women didn't know what underwear was so they were always easily accessible. Maybe he could talk her into never wearing underwear again; it would certainly make him happy.

Passing the thoughts about her underwear off he returned his attention to her center and the feast awaiting him. After all he didn't eat dinner and he was famished. He bent her knees up, leaned in, hooked her legs over his shoulders, leaned in, and gave a hard hot lick to her bud pulling a gasp from her lips.

He wrapped his arm around her thigh so he could use his fingers to toy with her while his other hand slid up under her yukata and latched onto a hard nipple. He grinned when she opened her mouth and moaned again against the assault on her little bud before he leaned in and began licking at her entrance.

Her fingers latched onto the furs tightly when he buried his tongue as deep into her heat as he could reach. He let a deep rumble roll through his chest and vibrate up into her core causing her to arch up and snap her eyes wide open.

"Toga!" She gasped and began clenching her inner muscles madly against the invader of her body trying to pull him in deeper.

He gave her little bud a light pinch then a good roll under his finger causing her to arch sharply and cry out her release.

Kagome panted as deeply as Toga continued to lap at her center causing aftershocks of pleasure to shoot up her spine.

Toga lapped at her one more time getting one last taste before he pulled up to his knees, grabbed her by the hips, and flipped her over onto her stomach. "Up" He growled low in his chest as he again gripped her hips and lifted.

She put her knees under her and lifted up on her hands with a glance over her shoulder at him.

"Iie" He rumbled, placed the flat of his hand against her back between her shoulders, and pushed her down. "stay like that." He purred then pressed into her tight body until his hips were ground tightly against her tight little ass.

"Mmmph..." Kagome groaned when he pressed tightly against her cervix causing just enough pain to make her uncomfortable but not miserable and yet she rather liked it. She panted and closed her eyes against the pleasure when he pulled back and slowly glided back in with only a little more force than when he entered her the first time. "Oh... I... I like that..." She purred.

"Oh?" Toga questioned, pulled back, and again entered her a little harder. "How hard do you want it?" He questioned with hard fast deep thrust. "That hard or..." He gave a slow jabbing thrust that touched just as deep as the last. "like that?"

"Both" She panted. "I like them both." She pressed back against him feeling that pressuring pain but at the same time immense pleasure from him being so deep within her.

"Both?" He grinned. "What about this then?" He grabbed her by the wrist and gave a hard pull jerking her sharply back against him.

"Uhhggghhh..." She dropped her head back. "I like that it hurts so bad but feels really good."

"Hai?" He did it again.

"Hai; faster and don't stop."

He could see the blush of her demand tinting her ears red and couldn't help but chuckle to himself. "As you wish my little bitch." He growled then began jerking her hard and fast back against him.

Kagome clenched her insides against the pain which in turn shot bolts of pleasure through her body. The sound of their skin slapping together echoing off the walls of the cavern only intensified the pleasure coursing through her body. She knew she wasn't going to last much longer nor did she really want to.

When he felt her inner muscles began to clench madly around him he knew she was almost to her end. He released his hold upon her wrists letting her drop face first into the furs, gripped her hips tightly, and began pounding into her fast and hard. "Cum for me little one." He growled deep in his chest.

"Yessss..." Kagome cried, lifted up, arched her back sharply, and tightened her inner muscles as tight as she possibly could bringing forth her release.

"Bitch..." Toga growled almost sounding deadly. His eyes began to bleed red as his inner beast tried to claw its way to the forefront in order to take her but he fought it back down with a sharp grind of his teeth. Now wasn't the time to take her; he wanted take her at home in his bed so it would become their bed, their home, and during her heat to ensure she would carry his offspring. _'Not now!'_ He rumbled deep in his mind before he gripped her tightly causing a few of his sharp claws to pierce her skin as he spilled himself deep into her womb.

He collapsed down on top of her then rolled them onto their sides and gave a gentle kiss to her neck. "I hurt you."

"Hai but it felt good so it wasn't so bad." She panted.

He smiled a small smile at that. "I wonder will you say those same words when my beast takes you."

"What do you mean?" She rolled over and stared at him with brows deeply drawn. "You not saying that I'm going to do it..." She blushed. "with a dog I mean an actual dog."

"Iie" He chuckled. "you would die if I tried. Remember you are the size of a flea in comparison to my beast so I'd probably step on you and not even realize it. No I mean the essence of my beast will take control of my body in order to impregnate you and fuse its scent with yours so all will know you belong to me."

"Oh..." She nodded then shook her head. "I don't get it."

"Me neither." He grinned. "But that's the way it was when I mated Sesshoumaru's mother and Izayoi. So it only stands to reason it will be the same with you."

"I guess." She agreed. "Toga doesn't it bother you that if you and I mate and have a baby that you'll have three kids from three different women?"

"If? You don't want to be with me?"

"That's not it." She shrugged. "I'm just saying you never know what tomorrow will bring. I mean when we were both in our time neither of us considered that in an instant we would be thrown through time five hundred years into the past. So any _'IF'_ has the potential to be something real; right?"

"Hai" He agreed.

"Now don't change the subject and answer my question. Will it bother you to have three kids from three different women?"

"Why should it?" He countered. "Truthfully if Sesshoumaru's mother didn't die I would still be with her and the same goes for Inuyasha's mother. Am I supposed to stay alone for the rest of my life because the women I loved died?"

"No I guess not." She nodded. "Though I don't like my chances of survival with you."

"What do you mean by that?" He narrowed his ambers deeply upon her.

"I mean two wives and both are dead. What are the odds for my survival?"

"Pretty damn good." He growled and rolled away from her. "First off it wasn't my hand that killed them and secondly they lived in a time when the simplest of things could kill a being even a demon."

Kagome stared at his angered profile. "I didn't mean it like that." She looked away when he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "I mean... I'm sorry." She whispered.

He stared at her for a silent moment before he reached over and caressed her cheek. "I know." He nodded a small nod at her when she looked at him. "It may have been a long time since they both died but that doesn't mean I love them any less now than I did then. They were a big part of my life and they are the mothers to my boys. That is something I can never forget nor would I if I could."

"No I wouldn't want you to either." She shook her head. "You have to remember them for Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's sake. You're all they have left" She gave a small nod. "since they don't exactly get along all that well."

Toga snorted at that. "Hai but who's to say what they're like now since we've altered the time line and especially since you interacted with Sesshoumaru as a child causing him to become attached to you." He sighed. "My memories of the future are very fuzzy and I suspect it's because until we return to the future it can't come to be."

"He did?" She stared wide eyed at him ignoring the last part of his statement.

"Hai" He nodded. "My memories of that far back are few but my new memories are of Sesshoumaru being rather irritated that you were gone when he got back. He found your note which eased his irritation for the most part but it still upset him that he didn't get to say goodbye to you in person."

"Aww... how cute is that." She beamed at him. "Maybe when we get home Sesshoumaru will be a lot more nicer to me." She nodded.

"It's a possibility." He nodded. "Or he could be mad that he had to wait so long to see you again."

"Ohh..." She beamed. "that's even cuter." Her eyes brightened.

Toga snorted, slipped his arm under her side, and pulled her so she was lying atop him. "You will make a wonderful mother." He nodded.

"You think so?" She questioned as she looked up at him.

"Definitely its in your nature is to care for others which makes for a perfect mother." He arched a brow at her. "So how many do you want?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I've never really thought about it. A couple I guess... maybe?" She drew her brows as she stared up at him. "I mean you already have two so how many more would you want?"

"Yes I have two that are all grown up... well Inuyasha is mostly grown up. I guess I'd have to say it depends on how many you want but..." He arched a silver brow at her knowingly. "remember it will take our child a long time to grow up so that would be something you have to take into consideration."

"Well if we have them all at once then they'll all leave home at once." She nodded. "Problem solved."

"I highly doubt it will be so easy. If they're anything like Inuyasha they will linger around for a long time to come." He sighed deeply and tiredly.

"Well Inuyasha is special in a way that... well..." She grinned. "he either needs extra attention or and this is the one I'm leaning towards; he keeps expectations low so he doesn't have to deal with a lot of responsibility. Which makes him rather intelligent in his own right."

He sighed again. "I suspected as much as does Sesshoumaru. Maybe after school is over I'll kick him from the nest for awhile and see how well he deals."

"Hasn't he ever been on his own?" She looked up at him wide eyed.

"Not since I found him barely surviving in the woods. Part of me thinks that deep down he's scared to be out on his own because of his childhood."

"Well maybe he needs to face his fear. I mean we live in a different time now."

"I suppose." He nodded and stroked his fingers up and down her back. "Once we move from the city perhaps I will leave him in the house that way he's on his own but Sesshoumaru will be right next door just in case."

"Move? What are you talking about?"

He moved his fingers to rake them through her hair. "I'm saying that once we are joined I would prefer to live in the country because our children will be unpredictable until they are able to handle the demon blood that runs through their veins. It will be safer for them, us, and humanity if we lived in the country versus living in the city where they won't have a lot of free space to run."

She sat up and stared at him wide eyed. "They're not going to go on a killing spree or anything like that; would they?"

"Not intentionally; no. I would be almost certain they would if we lived in the cramped city with no where to run." He pulled her back down. "Do you not want to live in the country?"

"I don't know." She gave a small shrug. "My family and friends all live in the city; so I guess it would depend on how far away from them I would live."

He found it rather interesting how she kept referring to everything as either **'I'** or **'we'**. It was almost as if she couldn't decide if she wanted a future with him; either that or he was just being way to observant and rather insecure. Either way it was ridiculous to have such thoughts; Kagome was his and he was going to have her they both knew even if she wasn't completely sure of it yet. "We wouldn't live so far away that you would have to plan out a trip weeks in advance to go visit though we wouldn't live so close that you would have the luxury to go visit on a whim either."

"Well how far away is that then?" She stared up at him completely confused by his response.

"Half a day's drive maybe a full day at the most." He nodded.

"I don't know." She scrunched her nose. "That seems pretty far."

"Hai" He nodded. "but you'll appreciate it when Inuyasha isn't underfoot every second of everyday."

"That's you; not me." She nodded her head sharply.

He grunted at that. "Well I certainly hope you don't think we're going to move the second we're joined. It will take some time to find the place we want or have a home built. Not to mention you'll have to take it easy for the first few months of your pregnancy. Cabin fever is sure to set in and I can't imagine you'll have the patience to deal with Inuyasha during those months."

"There are days when I can barely handle him now." She nodded offhandedly.

"I agree." He nodded. "Therefore if we live just far enough away for it to be a hassle for him to visit I think we'll all get along just fine and we'll still be close enough to rescue him when and if he falls. Though I'm sure Sesshoumaru would just as soon let the boy scrape his nose a few times for the sake of learning a lesson."

"I agree." She smiled up at him. "Since I've known him I've discovered that Inuyasha HAS to learn the hard way otherwise he doesn't learn at all."

"Don't I know it." Toga agreed.

She crawled up to sit on his stomach and stared down at him. "So was Sesshoumaru that way growing up or did he always assume he knew how and what he was doing even if he didn't."

He chuckled at that. "You hit it right on the head. My pompous son knew everything, I and everyone else knew nothing about nothing, and when he was proven wrong he acted like he meant to be wrong just to prove a point."

Kagome giggled at that. "And what point was he trying to prove?"

"That he was proving that it was wrong in the first place."

"Only Sesshoumaru." She shook her head then changed the subject. "So when do you want to go home?"

"When the sun comes up."

She drew her brows and glanced around the dim lit cavern. "How can you tell when it comes up?"

He raised his hand and pointed towards the ceiling. "There's a small hole up there where the smoke from the fire escapes and when the sun first rises it casts a glare through that hole."

"Oh" She nodded then laid down on his chest. "I can't wait to get home." She nodded against his bared chest. "I miss my family."

He wrapped his arms around her frame and nuzzled her neck. "Go back to sleep and by the time you awaken it will be time to return home."

"Okay" She nodded and closed her eyes against the warmth of his body and his powerful arms wrapped around her. Never in her life had she felt so protected as she did in that moment and she loved it.

xx

"Ready?"

Kagome nodded up at him. "Yes; I have a ton of homework to make up and it's going to take me FOREVER to catch up."

Toga gave a curt shake of his head. "Iie you've only been gone from the future for two days but trapped in the past for a month." He held up a hand and shook his head. "Don't ask because I don't know how that's possible. I just know two days have passed since we fell in; the day we fell in and the day it took for me to come back and find you. Only to you has it been a month."

She put her fingers to her temples and began rubbing little circles. "Ugh this time travel thing is so confusing."

"I agree." He nodded at her when she looked up at him. "Lets go..." He turned his head to the side and stared into the forest. "home..."

"What?" She drew her brows and looked to where he was staring.

"Naraku" He growled then grabbed her and jumped out of the way just as the hanyou broke the tree line.

"Taishou" Naraku purred as he landed in front of the inu. "Where did you acquire such strange clothing?"

Toga completely ignored the question. "What do you want?" He growled and tightened his arm around Kagome.

"Clever" Naraku chuckled. "I sensed a strong power radiating from this area and came here to make it my own." He cast his crimson eyes upon the girl wrapped in the inu's arm.

"You will die before you can lay one finger on her." He maneuvered Kagome so he had a better grip on her to move when Naraku attacked..

"Toga?" Kagome whispered and held tightly to his arm as she stared at the dark hanyou.

"I will have her power..." Naraku purred. "and I will destroy you in the process."

It all happened so fast she wasn't quite sure what happened.

"Ow..." She whined with a rub to her arm causing it to sting even worse. "Ooooh..." She drew her brows and looked at her forearm in the near darkness of the bottom of the well and spotted a long nasty scratch running from elbow to wrist.

She quickly dismissed the scratch on her arm and looked up noting that she was at the bottom of the well inside the well house. "I'm home?" She questioned as she rose to her feet. "Toga?" She called.

Nothing.

"Wait..." She furrowed her brows deeply. "That Naraku guy attacked us and Toga threw me towards the well..." Her eyes went wide as she realized that Toga was still in the past. "I have to get back and help him." She stared up through the well and quickly noticed she had no way to get out. "**HELP ME! SOMEONE I NEED HELP!**"

She watched as the well house was lit up when the door was opened followed by a silver head peeking over the edge. "Sesshoumaru? What are you doing here?"

Sesshoumaru jumped into the well, collected the girl, and jumped back out. Once he had them both out of the well he stared down at her. "Where is father?"

"Still in the past I think. That Naraku guy showed up, attacked him, he threw me into the well and well I don't know." She sighed deeply. "So what are we going to do?"

Sesshoumaru looked over at the well then back at her. "I will return and assist him."

"You can do that?" She stared up at him wide eyed.

He just stared at her and sighed. "I will soon find out." He jumped into the well.

Kagome looked over the edge and stared at the inu standing at the bottom. "What happened?"

"The well has refused this Sesshoumaru."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Obviously" She nodded getting a glare from him in return when he jumped back out. "Maybe it's me that opens the well."

"Unlikely" He snorted.

"How do you know that?" She glowered up at him.

"Because after you left I went in search of you and fell through."

"What when your dad and I fell through the other day?" She furrowed her brows as she stared up at him."

"No; when I was little, after you left."

"REALLY?" She stared wide eyed at him. "Why did you come looking for me? Didn't you get my note?"

"Hai" He nodded curtly. "You left me and I wished to say goodbye to you."

She smiled warmly up at him. "I told you that you would see me again but you would have to wait." She shook her head. "Well I'm here now which is better then never seeing me again; right?" When he again nodded curtly at her she nodded back. "Okay now we have to figure out what to do about your dad. Maybe we should jump in together and see if that makes a difference. I mean it's worth a shot."

"Hai" He wrapped his arm around her waist and jumped into the well.

"What is going on? Why won't it let us through?" She growled and kicked the dirt at the bottom of the well. "Maybe your dad is the key."

Sesshoumaru grabbed her and jumped back out. "Impossible. You and myself are strongly linked to my father; the well should recognize this fact."

She deflated instantly. "Sesshoumaru what are we going to do?"

"We will continue attempting to pass that is all we can do until father returns on his own."

Kagome opened her mouth to respond to that when her family suddenly surrounded her hugging her tight and cooing that they were glad she was safe and okay. For her part all she could do was hug them back numbly and stare at Sesshoumaru wanting answers as to why the well was acting so strangely. Which she was sure he didn't know anything more than she did but it wouldn't hurt to talk about it anyway.

xx

Kagome sat in the living room staring at her family with Sesshoumaru standing behind her for moral support; though no amount of support was going to be enough for what she was going to tell them. _'Stupid Sesshoumaru and his do the right thing by my family speech.'_ She growled to herself. _'And stupid family for asking questions that can't be answered unless the truth comes out. Why can't they just live in the bliss of ignorance and make me happy? I don't want to explain why I was in the well house in the middle of the night and why a strange demon was suddenly there to rescue me. And one more time because it will make me feel better; Sesshoumaru is such a jerk!'_

"Mom" She sighed deeply as she stared at her mother. She looked back at Sesshoumaru who in turn placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. She nodded a small nod then turned back to her mother. "Mom; that man that came here the other day to help me..." She sighed deeply again.

"Yes dear?" She encouraged trying to get her daughter to come right out and say what she had to say. After hearing about her travels through the well which was unbelievable in and of itself whatever her daughter had to say couldn't be any worse than that.

"Well he's Sesshoumaru's father." She waved a hand towards the youkai behind her and glowered at her grandfather when he reached into his sleeve where he kept all his ofadas. "Gramps he won't appreciate you throwing those things at him and he's not going to hurt you." She sighed in annoyance which gave her her spine back. "If he wanted to hurt you he would have by now."

"He's a demon." He pointed out like she was too stupid to know this.

"Yes I know." She rolled her eyes at him then again turned back to her mother. "Mom that man as I said..." She cast an annoyed glance at her grandfather before returning to her mother. "is Sesshoumaru's father and my boyfriend." There she said it.

Her mother stared at her wide eyed not quite sure she heard her right. "Did you say he was your boyfriend?"

"Yes; he's my boyfriend. We've been dating for well..." She furrowed her brows deeply. "well to me it's been just over a month but to him I guess you could say we've been together for just over two weeks?" She shook her head. "I don't know since falling into the well and traveling all over the timeline I'm not sure how long we've been together but either way we are dating and he I mean we are well..." She turned to look up at Sesshoumaru for some help on this.

Sesshoumaru nodded curtly at her then looked at her mother. "They will be mated within the year."

Kagome giggled nervously at that as she turned back to her mother. "Um... yea... well... yea..." She didn't know what to say to that since she was unaware that it would happen that soon.

"What? Mated? What does that mean?" She looked between her daughter and the stoic youkai standing behind her.

"The closest human equivalent would be marriage." Sesshoumaru explained. "My father will exchange his power with her to extend her lifespan to nearly match his own and upon the exchange of power he will impregnate her to create an heir of their union. That will bind him to her to ensure he provides for her and the child properly and protect her from any that wish to harm her and challenge her for her position as mate to my father."

"Which is rare; right?" Kagome looked up at him as a vision of some crazed youkai woman wanting to kill her passed her minds eye.

"Hai" He nodded curtly. "She will be well taken care of."

Kagome watched as her mother began to slowly shake her head and could hear the mother speech already.

"Kagome your only sixteen years old and that man..." She looked up at Sesshoumaru then back at her daughter. "youkai..." She corrected. "is much too old for you. And what about school and your writing career and college? You are too young to get married and have a child. I don't..."

She heard it coming a mile away and something Toga said to her once suddenly rang loud and clear in that instant.

"want you to make the same mistakes I did."

"Are you saying I was a mistake?" She countered with a glare at her mother.

"Of course not." She shook her head wide eyed that her daughter would think such a thing.

"Then what mistakes are you referring to?" She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at her mother expectantly. "You we're my age when I was born and dad was ten years older than you."

"I just don't want you to give up your life for a man because you think you love him."

"So now you're saying you didn't love dad." Kagome stared at her with slightly narrowed eyes. "Not only that but I ruined your life because you messed around with a man you didn't love and got pregnant with me."

"No; that's not what I'm saying at all." She was losing ground here and needed to back peddle before this blew way out of hand. "I just..." She sighed. "Kagome I just want you to be happy and to experience all life has to offer. Don't limit yourself because this is your first serious relationship; go out and experience life and everything it has to offer. I'm not saying you can't do that while married." She held up a silencing hand when Kagome opened her mouth to respond to her statement. "But as a married woman with a child it will be a lot more difficult to do the things you want to do because of the responsibilities that being a wife and mother come with."

Kagome sighed deeply and nodded at her mother. "I know what you are saying but you also have to respect my choice and what I do with my life whether you like it or not. I'm not saying that I will marry him tomorrow all I know is that I love him and if we end up together I want you to support my decision even if you disagree with it." She suddenly deflated sadly. "If he ever comes back." She sighed and looked up at Sesshoumaru.

"As your mother I won't like it but I also know this is your life." She drew her attention back to her. "So I will do what I can for you."

"Thanks mom." She sighed again. "I just wish he was here so you could at least meet him." She placed her hand on Sesshoumaru's still resting on her shoulder and gave it a small squeeze when his hand tensed.

She looked from her daughter to the silver man standing behind her then back at her daughter. "Kagome exactly how old is this man you love?"

"Thirty-two..." She shook her head with Sesshoumaru's hand gave a tight squeeze upon her shoulder warning her that she was opening the door for another dispute with her mother if she wasn't careful. "I mean I don't know over a fifteen hundred years or so. Sesshoumaru's almost a thousand or over a thousand I think." She waved a hand at said youkai.

"Oh" She answered sounding a lot like her daughter and not really sure how to respond to that. It was one thing to dispute a man that was twice her age but quite something else to dispute someone that was over a thousand years older than her. Even if she dated the youkai Sesshoumaru he would be a lot older than her and he looked to be closer to her in age. It was too confusing so the age argument was out nor was she going to try to argue the point anyway.

"Age to our kind is irrelevant and serves no real purpose." Sesshoumaru nodded curtly. "I have seen many generations of humans live and die and yours will be no different. I will still live as will my father long after you finish living your life upon this earth."

"Sesshoumaru can we try the well again?" Kagome changed the subject not wanting to talk about such trivial things at the moment. Toga hadn't shown up yet which meant he was still stuck in the past and needed her help.

"Hai" He nodded at her wanting to get out of there just as much as she did.

"Okay" She nodded, stood up, and stared at her mother. "We're going to try the well again if we don't come back it means it let us through to the past."

"Kagome what if you go through the well but it doesn't let you come back?" Sota questioned his sister wide eyed.

Kagome sighed deeply with a glance up at Sesshoumaru. "I'll walk back through that door five hundred years older." She nodded as she looked at her brother. "I will marry Toga and ride the timeline until today and come home." She turned to walk towards the door. "Probably with several kids hanging on my legs." She muttered to herself.

Sesshoumaru smirked from behind her hearing what she said and as much as she sounded like she disliked the thought he could hear the smile in her voice. Kagome was born to be a mother if anyone knew that he did for she was his mother even if it was only for a month. She filled in that missing part of himself when he was just a young pup and even though he nearly lost it when she left the note she left for him made sure he kept a tight hold upon it. She was then and is now the mother he lost so long ago.


	7. Chapter 7

So I know I said that this was going to be the last chapter but apparently my last chapter is waaaaay too long to post as one chapter. Therefore the NEXT chapter will the the final chapter. Hope you enjoy; much love for you all. Keva

xx

"OW!" She jumped around on one foot while holding her other.

"You knew kicking the well would cause you pain." Sesshoumaru pointed out.

Kagome stopped hopping around and glowered at him. "Really?" She questioned sarcastically. "I had no idea." She rolled her eyes at him the glared at the well. "Why won't it let us through?"

"Iie" Sesshoumaru snorted when she cocked her foot back to again kick the side of the well. "did you not just learn your lesson?"

She stamped her foot to the floor and stared up at him. "Yes" She sighed dejectedly. "but I don't know what else to do. Your dad is in there lost somewhere in time and probably needs our help and we can't get to him!" Her shoulders slumped deeply. "Sesshoumaru what are we going to do?"

"Father will be fine. I do not have any memories of him dying so he must still be alive." He nodded curtly.

"Hai but your memories would be of your past father not your current father trapped in the past." She pointed out smartly.

"Hai however if he were to die in the past it would cause a rift in the timeline and we wouldn't be here now having this conversation."

She drew her brows deeply as she stared up at him. "What? How do you know that?"

"I have lived a long time. I did not live this long without learning a few things." He nearly growled cynically. "Father is in a time he does not belong if he dies in the past chances are his past self will find out. He will then make different choices in the future; now the time we are in..." He waved a hand when she drew her brows even further. "so he won't die in the past and possibly never make the trip into the past to begin with. Even if that means never meeting you."

"He would break up with me?" She stared at him wide eyed.

"Iie" He gave a small huff of annoyance. "you would never be with him in the first place. You are the catalyst to him traveling through time."

"So this is my fault?" She glowered at him. "Is that what you're saying; that this is all MY fault?"

He just stared at her blinking slowly trying to think of a way to put it so she wouldn't take offence to anything he said; then again he wasn't one to candy coat things either. "Not at fault but without you the well would not work."

"I don't get it." She scowled. "What are you talking about? Is this my fault or not?"

"In a sense yes." He nodded curtly. "You are the reincarnation of Midoriko the shikon miko. Without you the well would not act as it does."

She shook her head in annoyance. "Sesshoumaru what are you talking about? How do you and your dad know that I am the shikon miko? My ancestors aren't related to her at all."

"Not related; reincarnated." He again sighed deeply through his nose getting irritated with how stupid she was suddenly acting.

"Are you saying that I am Midoriko reborn?"

He couldn't take it a second longer. "Come I will show you father's scrolls and you will understand." He turned and left the well house.

"We can't leave." She grabbed him by his shirt when he turned to leave. "If it's me that makes the well work shouldn't I be here to make it work for him to come home?" She turned and looked down into the dark well hopefully then sighed sadly when she didn't see him standing at the bottom.

"No the well will recognize the link between you and father as it recognized the link between you and I when I fell through."

"Oh" She looked up at him. "okay. Let me just tell my mom I'm leaving." She followed him out of the well and headed for the house.

xx

"Oh" Kagome nodded as she stared at Sesshoumaru. "I'm not related to her I'm actually her sort of." She drew her brows slightly.

"Exactly" Sesshoumaru nodded and rolled the scroll back up. "you are her but over time your soul has had to change to adapt to the time you are in therefore each personality of Midoriko is a little different than the one before."

"Alright I get it." She waved a hand through the air trying to sort it all out was making her head spin and giving her a headache. She plopped down onto the sofa and stared at him. "What do you think happened that's preventing him from coming home? Honestly."

"A battle." He nodded curtly at her.

"With that spider guy?" She cringed.

"Most likely. If you want we can pay a visit to Naraku and find out if his memories can tell us anything."

She gave a curt shake of her head. "No I'll pass thanks. A giant creepy crawly... ewww." She cringed.

Sesshoumaru snorted at that and stood up. "Are you ready to return home?"

"No" She shook her head. "if I go home I won't do anything but sit in front of the well waiting for him to come back."

"You intend to stay here until he comes home?"

"Could I?" She looked up at him hopefully. "I mean I'll still go to school and everything but at home I won't."

"Do you think you should speak to your mother about this?" He arched a silver brow at her.

"Yea maybe you can take me home to get my stuff and I'll tell her then?" She stood up in front of him. "She won't like it but I don't care I can't stay there. I won't sleep, I definitely won't go to school, and I won't eat. All I'll do is pace around the well waiting and at least here I'm close to him even if he isn't here and that should help. Don't ya think?"

"That is for you to decided." He nodded curtly at her. "And to work out with your mother."

Kagome sighed deeply and shook her head. "She won't like it but I'll make her let me... somehow."

xx

"No"

"Why?" Kagome stared at her mother.

"You are sixteen years old. I am not going to let you stay at some man's house by yourself." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"That man..." She bit out sarcastically. "is my future husband."

"I don't care. You live here and here is where you will stay so I can make sure you are doing what you're supposed to be doing."

Kagome stared at her mother suspiciously. "Exactly what are you saying? Are you saying I do nothing but get into trouble or is this the sex talk?"

"Both"

Kagome snapped back like her mother had just hit her. "So now not only am I a mistake you and dad made and the wrecker of your life but now I do nothing but get into and cause trouble? And for your information I don't need the sex talk because I've already had it in practical application form." She nodded curtly and crossed her arms over her chest matching her mother's stare while ignoring Sesshoumaru and the small shake of his head.

Her mother stared at her wide eyed and deeply pale. "You've had sex?" She questioned just above a whisper.

"More than once." She nodded curtly and again spotted Sesshoumaru giving a small shake of his head from the corner of her eye.

"The answer is no and that is final." She shook her head not wanting hear another word out of her not so innocent daughter.

"THAT'S IT!" Kagome stamped her foot to the floor. "I'm moving out!" She glared at her mother when she turned to face her. "And you can't stop me!"

"I most certainly can young lady." Her mother glowered at her.

"You can not!" She countered. "I know the laws just as much as you do and by law I'm considered a consensual adult."

"But not a legal adult." She crossed her arms over her chest in the motherly way that said she knows all.

"I'm still going." Kagome hissed at her.

"What has that man done to you to make you act like this?" She questioned in exasperation.

"He didn't do anything!" She bit out. "I don't understand why this is such a problem for you?" She glared at her mother. "You don't have a problem taking MY money I work so hard for to support this house and the family yet you have a problem with me going out on my own?" She pressed her lips firmly together.

"That has nothing to do with this."

"It has everything to do with it." She huffed. "I can spend hours and hours locked in my room with no life to speak of working day and night to finish a book and that's okay. But the second I want to do what I want and have my own life there's a problem." She sighed deeply releasing the tension from her shoulders. "I'm moving out mom and that's final and if you try to stop me I will freeze all my assets leaving this family with nothing." She stared up at her.

"I can't believe you think this is about money." She gasped like her daughter just hit her in the chest.

"Isn't it?" Kagome questioned as she stared at her. "Without me we have nothing. You don't work, gramps is retired, the money we take in from visitors is barely enough to buy a sandwich for lunch, and the government decided to quit giving out money to shrines that bring in less then a thousand yen a year. All I'm asking is for you to let me go away from this place until he returns or I walk away anyway and never come back."

She stared at her daughter in shock and hurt that she was being so cruel. What happened to the sweet little Kagome she raised that never had a negative thing to say to anyone about anything. Maybe falling through the well and being gone for a month changed her even if to them she was only gone for a few days. "Fine do what you want." She sighed and turned to walk away. "But when you come back can you please come back as the daughter I raised instead of you." With that she headed up the steps to her room.

Kagome watched her go then turned to Sesshoumaru. "What?"

"That was a little uncalled for." He stared hard at her.

"I don't care." She shook her head. "I spent a month on my own and had a lot of time to think about myself, my life, and my family." She sighed sadly. "Sesshoumaru as much as I don't want to think it I can't get it out of my head." She stared up at him. "They are using me for my money and with her in control of it I don't know what's going on."

"That has nothing to do with this." He pointed out.

"It has everything to do with it." She drew her brows angrily. "Did you not just hear what I said to her?"

"I did and you used that excuse as a way to get what you wanted and nothing more." He arched a condescending brow at her. "You should go speak with her and fix this."

Kagome slumped in her shoulders knowing full well he was right. "Fine" She sighed. "I'll go talk to her then we'll go home."

He gave her a curt nod and moved to sit on the couch to wait for her to take care of this mess so they could go.

xx

"Mom" Kagome gently knocked on her mother's door. "can I come in?"

"Yes"

She slowly opened the door, entered the room, and moved to stand in front of her mother sitting on the bed. "I'm..." She sighed. "sorry. I shouldn't have said those things."

She looked up at her daughter and sighed. "Why Kagome? Why are you acting like this?"

Kagome shook her head. "I wish I could say I don't know or lie to you but the truth is the month I was gone gave me a lot of time to think." She moved to sit next to her. "I mean it has in a way bothered me that I am the sole support system for this family but because of that I also think that I shouldn't have to live by your rules." She looked at her. "It's a double standard and it's not fair. I have to work, go to school, and still be home by curfew."

When her mother opened her mouth to respond she held up a silencing hand. "Let me finish." She nodded at her. "I have more to tell you and I don't want this to turn into an argument." When she nodded at her she continued.

"Like I said while I was gone I had a lot of time to think and I made some decisions." She stared at her determinedly. "I'm going to test out of school this will be my last year whether I pass or fail, I'm not going to college, and I'm just going to focus on what I love to do; write." She took another deep breath. "Now you can dispute it all you want but my mind is made up and who knows maybe down the road things will change but as it stands now this is what I want to do and I'm going to do it. I don't expect you to accept it or even support my decisions but this is what I want and what I'm going to do."

She stared at her daughter for a long silent moment waiting for her to continue and realized she wasn't going to say anything further. "Kagome I only made those rules to protect you. That's what parents do they set rules and boundaries to make sure their children grow up safe, secure, and happy."

"But I'm not happy." Kagome gave a small shake of her head. "I haven't been for awhile." She looked up at her mother. "I carry the burdens of both my life and yours. I was bound to lose it sooner or later and had I not fallen through the well and all that it probably would have happened later and things may have been worse. I would have held onto my resentment until I exploded and we both ended up hating each other."

She couldn't help but stare at her and realize that her little girl wasn't so little anymore. As much as she was just a mere sixteen year old child on the outside she was an old soul on the inside. "I don't want you to feel burdened by you family and if it bothered you so much why did you never say anything?"

"Would you have listened or understood? Or would you have figured I was just being a teenager trying to back out of my duties like the last three times I tried to talk to you about it?" She frowned as she stared at her lap. "You guilted me and made me feel like this was my responsibility to take care of everyone just adding to my resentment."

"I didn't mean to guilt you at all. If I did it wasn't intentional." She stared at her. "You are not responsible for this family."

"But I am." She stared at her mother. "Without me what will happen to you, gramps, and Sota? I just want my own life and now I have a chance at it and I'm going to take that chance. I'm not going to walk away from you guys I just need freedom on my terms." She looked down at her lap and whispered. "When Toga comes home we are going to be together no matter what anyone says; I love him."

She sighed deeply as she stared at her daughter. She knew she either let Kagome live her own life or she lost her forever. "I don't like it but if it's what you really want..."

"It is." Kagome looked at her cutting her off. "I don't ask you to approve but I do ask that you understand. Besides its not like I'll be that far away Toga's house is just down the road in the upscale district. Walking distance." She nodded at her.

"Alright" She nodded still not liking this but knowing she was so close made it seem a little better though not by much. "Just know that you can come home at any time you want."

Kagome nodded her head at her. "Thank you."

xx

"So" She looked at Sesshoumaru standing in the bedroom door watching her. "how much do you think things have changed because of the whole time traveling thing?"

"On the grand scale very little." He nodded. "As far a you and this family; I could not say."

"Oh" She stared at him. "what about Inuyasha? We haven't seen him since this all started... well I haven't anyway. Is he still the same?"

"More or less." He snorted. "He is at school currently and you can speak with him when he gets home in the next hour. If he comes home."

Kagome drew her brows as she stared at him. "What do you mean _'if'_ he comes home?"

"Since father's disappearance he has taken to doing the things he wants such as spending the day with his girlfriend at her house."

"Oh that's right. I completely forgot about him and Kikyo." She shook her head. "You know Sesshoumaru your dad and I were talking and he says that once we are mated we're going to move away and leave Inuyasha here living next door to you. Toga wants him to start experiencing life on his own and to cut the apron strings so to speak."

Sesshoumaru snorted as he leaned against the door frame. "He will last a week before he goes running home to daddy." He nodded curtly.

Kagome sighed deeply. "He needs to grow up."

"Undoubtedly" Sesshoumaru agreed.

"Do you have any ideas on how to get him to be more independent?" She looked at him hopefully. Knowing Inuyasha as she did he was a hard hot headed stubborn little boy that really wasn't so little and he did not take to change very well.

"I do." He smirked at her. Every idea he laid out before his father was shot down before he even heard the first word but with Kagome on his side maybe just maybe he would be able to do with his idiot sibling as he so long wanted.

"Alright what?" She looked up at him then moved her eyes to the servant that suddenly appeared behind him.

"Master Sesshoumaru." The servant bowed. "Sorry to interrupt you but the police are here with Inuyasha and they wish to speak to your father."

Sesshoumaru pressed his lips together tightly and stared at the scowling girl. "I will be right down." He nodded at the servant dismissing her.

"Think I can ground him or something?" Kagome stared up at him.

Sesshoumaru gave a small curt shake of his head. "No; I will handle this you just stay up here and get settled."

"Are you sure?" She questioned really wanting to go down and find out what Inuyasha did this time to get into trouble.

"I am." He nodded curtly. "This is not the first time and I'm certain it won't be the last. However with father gone I may just let them take him to jail until he does return."

"You wouldn't; would you?"

He smirked at her then turned and left the room.

"Well maybe it will settle him down if he does." She nodded thoughtfully to herself then returned to unpacking her clothes.

xx

Kagome pushed her food around with her chopsticks and sighed heavily.

"Dwelling will not bring father home any quicker." Sesshoumaru nodded curtly at her.

"I know but I just can't stop thinking about him." She looked up at him. "What if he can't come home because I broke the well or something."

"He would come home only five hundred years older." He again nodded. "You forget our kind lives a long time."

"Yea but still..." She shook her head.

"But nothing." He nearly growled. "It has yet to be a day since your return and you are already making assumptions. Give it time. For all you know the well in the past was destroyed and he can't come home until it is repaired."

"Really?" She stared up at him causing him to nod curtly at her. "But how long could it take to repair a well?"

"Not just any well." He pointed out. "A magic well which would most likely require the assistance of the local priestesses to make sure it works just as it did before it was destroyed."

"Oh" She nodded like she understood but really she didn't. This whole magic well and time traveling thing made no damn sense and she was tired of trying to figure it out. All she knew is that she wanted Toga to come home and come home now. So to help take her mind off it she changed the subject. "Did you really have to send Inuyasha away? His big loud mouth would have helped me keep my mind off your dad."

"He must learn and since he is under my care he will learn the way I see fit." He waved the servants over to clear his food from the table.

Kagome pushed her plate away really not all that hungry and let the servant take it. "I just wish there was some way we could find out for sure what happened." She stared at him. "What about that spider guy? Do you think he would know anything?"

"If he did he would have paid us a visit by now." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Why?" She drew her brows deeply. "If your dad was missing and he knew about it he wouldn't say anything unless asked; right?"

"Iie" He snorted. "Naraku is much to full of himself to allow something like this happen and not have his say on the matter. If father was hurt or dead you can be sure he would be here threatening me in an attempt to take control of father's assets and making promises of death if I failed to comply."

"Well I guess it's good we didn't go talk to him then." She nodded. "Wouldn't want him to find out and cause problems especially when we don't need them right now."

"I agree." He nodded curtly. "For the moment we will continue on as if all was normal to keep any from knowing of father's disappearance."

"What do we do if anyone asks about him?"

"He is on a trip for business." He nodded curtly at her. "Do not elaborate on it beyond that. Currently only you and I know of his whereabouts and that is how it will remain."

She drew her brows as she stared at him. "But doesn't Inuyasha know he's missing?"

"No; I informed him that father left on business and upon his return he will be allowed to come home." He stood up and stared at her. "This is not the first time I have dealt with my sibling in such a manner nor will it be the last." He nodded curtly at her. "The house is yours to do with as you will. I have work that needs to be taken care of and I will check on you shortly."

Kagome furrowed her brows deeply. "What? What am I supposed to do while you're working?"

Sesshoumaru smirked at that. "You are the one that wanted to remain here while father was missing."

"I know but..." She huffed. "I didn't think you were going to just leave me by myself."

"You won't be by yourself." He nodded. "You have the staff to keep you company or you could write."

"Yea." She sighed. "I guess I could work on my book. Though I really don't want to."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "Do writers not have deadlines?"

"Yea." She nodded as she looked up at him. "And mine isn't until the twenty-third of June."

He smirked at that. "Then I suggest you get busy you only have twenty-one days left."

Her eyes instantly snapped wide. "Oh my God!" She jumped up. "With all that's been going on lately I completely forgot! I'll talk to you later!" She bolted out of the dining room leaving him standing there staring at the spot she recently occupied.


	8. Chapter 8

WhooT! After four years it's finally done and outta my life. Oh yes; happy dance! Shake it people!

Hope you enjoy this uber long chappy. Much love for you all. Keva

Oh and one more thing there will be no continuation. I repeat no more continuation of this fic ever ever ever! That is all folks.

xx

"Kagome you need to get it together." Yuka sighed. "Your test is next week and all your answers have been wrong."

"I know." She huffed. "I just have a lot on my mind right now and my test isn't one of them."

Yuka closed the book and stared at her friend. "Alright Kagome give; what is on your mind?" She grinned knowingly. "Is it that hot sexy elder brother of Inuyasha's that brought you to school this morning?"

"No." She shook her head.

"Are you sure?" She questioned suspiciously. "I can see that man casing all kinds of problems for you." She leered.

Kagome cringed at that. "Eww no."

"What do you mean eww?" She questioned wide eyed. "That man is HOT!"

"To you maybe." She smiled as a vision of Toga passed her mind's eye. "I have someone else on my mind."

"Who? Who could you possibly have on your mind that's hotter than Inuyasha's brother?"

"His father." She answered dreamily.

"WHAT?"

"Just kidding." She quickly back tracked when she realized what she had said.

Yuka eyed her friend critically. "Liar." She accused as she stared at her.

"Oh come on like I'm really dating Inuyasha's dad." She giggled dramatically hoping her friend didn't see through her.

"I don't know." She eyed her trying to see if she was lying or not. "Why would you say that if it wasn't true?"

"For the shock value?"

"LIAR!" She pointed a finger at her. "You are dating his dad; aren't you!"

"Of course not." She shook her head vigorously.

"Yea right." She narrowed her eyes on her. "I'll get the truth out of you yet."

Kagome grabbed her things and stood up. "Well good luck with that." She turned and left the library.

Thinking about Toga depressed her and each day that passed and he didn't come home depressed her even more. It had been a month since her return from the past and still nothing.

As she exited the school with Yuka next to her asking question after question about her love life she spotted Sesshoumaru's car out front. "What's he doing here?" She questioned out loud cutting off her friend's incessant questioning.

"To pick you up obviously." Yuka pointed out. "It only makes sense since he's picked you up everyday for the last month."

"But he said he couldn't pick me up today cause he had a late meeting."

"Maybe it was cancelled." Yuka shrugged.

"Maybe." She agreed and began walking down the steps of the school only to suddenly stop at the bottom with her breath caught in her throat.

"What?" Yuka questioned.

Kagome didn't answer just watched wide eyed as a silver haired male got out of the car, walked around it, and stared at her and it wasn't Sesshoumaru. "Toga!" She cried and took off running when the reality of the situation finally hit her.

Toga easily caught her when she jumped into his arms, wrapped her legs around his waist, and began placing kisses all over his face.

"You're home." She cried as happy tears rolled down her cheeks. "You finally came home."

"Hai." He grinned and hugged her tightly to his chest. "That damn well should be wiped from the face of the Earth." He grumbled.

Kagome pulled back and stared at him. "Why? What happened?"

Toga snorted and shook his head. "Naraku's magic caused the well to react and overload so to speak." He snorted again. "I had to wait for it to wear off before I could come home."

"That's it?" She cringed.

"That's it." He grunted with a shrug. "I've just been hiding out in my cave for the last month."

"Oh."

"Oh?" He stared wide eyed at her. "What do you mean; oh?"

"Well I thought you were locked in a deadly battle with that Naraku guy or something."

"Hardly." He smirked. "After you went through the well the bastard ran away like the coward he is."

"Well that's boring." She cringed.

"What more do you want?" He stared at her slightly wide eyed.

"I don't know." She shook her head. "I thought maybe some great battle, destruction, death, blood." She nodded wide eyed at him.

"What an imagination you have." He snorted.

"I'm a writer." She grinned. "It's all about the imagination."

"Ah yes." He smirked. "My little book writer. Who I've heard just finished her latest book."

"I did." She beamed at him. "Sesshoumaru loved it." She leaned in and whispered. "Though he won't admit it."

"What man would." He chuckled. "Romance novels aren't exactly manly."

"I guess." She agreed.

"So Kagome is this the man you aren't dating?" Yuka suddenly questioned.

Kagome looked over her shoulder at her friend. "I'm not dating him." She turned and looked back at Toga who was scowling at her. "I'm engaged to him." She leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Speaking of which; I believe you and I need to have a little talk about you moving out of your house." He arched a silver brow at her as he set her on her feet before him.

"Yea I moved out; so what?

"Yes and Sesshoumaru told me all about how you went about moving out." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"It wasn't that bad." She huffed.

"I bet." He jerked his head towards the car. "Lets go home and you can tell me what has been going on since I've been gone. And perhaps you can give me a clearer answer as to where Inuyasha is."

"Bye Yuka I'll talk to you later." She took her dropped books from her friend's hands.

"Yes we will talk later." Yuka nodded curtly.

Kagome giggled and headed for the car. "I don't know where Inuyasha is." She looked over the top of the car at the inu. "I tried to get Sesshoumaru to tell me where he was but he wouldn't tell me."

Toga opened the door and got into the car with a snort. "All I got out of him was that Inuyasha was in a better place than at home."

Kagome closed her car door and shook her head. "He makes it sound like Inuyasha is dead and in the hereafter."

"It wouldn't surprise me if that was indeed what happened." He started the car and pulled it from the curb.

Kagome stared at him wide eyed. "You don't think he really killed Inuyasha; do you?"

"Doubtful." He answered as he reached over and placed his hand on her thigh. "However I'm sure where ever he sent my boy Inuyasha won't be able to come back until he fulfills whatever obligations Sesshoumaru set on him." He shook his head. "It's not the first time he's done this and I doubt it'll be the last time."

"So where did he send him all the other times he sent him away?"

He snorted. "Youkai boot camp."

She drew her brows deeply. "Youkai boot camp? What's that?"

"A place where wayward hanyou and youkai are sent to be reformed." He shook his head again. "This would make his fifth visit if that's where Sesshoumaru sent him; which is exactly where I believe he is."

"Huh; I wonder if they're getting sick of him being sent back all the time." She looked over at him. "I mean don't you think that they think his constant return visits are a reflection on their inability to reform him?"

"Possibly," he nodded. "but doubtful. They've dealt with Inuyasha enough to understand his stubborn disposition and how to deal with it. He'll return home changed but it won't last long until he's right back to his old self."

"Wow you'd think he'd get sick of being sent away and behave himself." She shook her head.

"He is who he is; he knows that and why should he change for anyone especially his elder brother."

"Good for him then." She grinned.

"Don't let Sesshoumaru hear you say that." He grinned back at her.

She held up a determined fist in front of her face. "I'm not scared of him."

"Don't let him hear you say that either." He smirked. "He might put the theory to the test."

"He wouldn't!" She stared wide eyed over at him.

"If you want to find out tell him."

She began shaking her head. "No, I'll pass, thanks." She laced her fingers with the ones resting on her thigh. "So when did you get home?"

He smirked knowing she wasn't going to like his answer. "Just before you left for school."

"WHAT?" She stared at him eyes wide and showing the first signs of fury. "And you didn't come tell me right then?"

"You wouldn't have gone to school if I had." He nodded over at her.

"Wait a minute," her eyes narrowed to thin little slits. "you were the issue Sesshoumaru was taking care of this morning that caused us to nearly be late." When he grinned evilly at her she knew she was right. "AND Sesshoumaru doesn't have a late meeting either." She nodded. "Though that would explain why you're driving his car; BUT STILL," she glared at him "I can't believe you were home this morning and didn't come see me!"

"Again you wouldn't have gone to school." He answered.

"I'm studying to test out so it wouldn't have mattered anyway." She glared at him.

"Even still," he nodded curtly at her. "you're still in school and until you test out going to your classes are high priority."

"Nor more so when the man I love has been missing for a month then finally comes home." She growled.

"Well you're seeing me now unless you'd rather I take you to your mother's and leave you there?"

"I'd purify you first." She nodded curtly at him when he glanced over at her.

"Then I suppose things didn't turn out so badly; now did it."

She sighed in defeat. "Yea; I guess they didn't." She smiled at him. "I'm just glad you're finally home."

"Me too." He smiled back and gave the hand holding his a gentle squeeze.

xx

Kagome fidgeted nervously with the hem of her skirt. "I can't believe you want to do this now." She hissed at the male sitting next to her.

"We were going to have to do it eventually." He pointed out wisely. "Today seemed as good a day as any."

"Not on the day you come home after being gone for a month." She argued.

"You'll have decades and even centuries to have me to yourself," he countered. "an hour or two with your family to introduce me isn't going to kill you."

"No but it might kill them." She whispered when she heard her family walk in the front door. "We should have called to let them know we were coming."

"You said they would be here." He countered then stood up when her three family members entered the living room.

"DEMON!"

"Oh no." Kagome groaned and put her hand to her face in embarrassment when her grandfather threw the simple paper ofudas at Toga.

Toga leaned over to her. "Is he mad in the head?" He whispered.

"You might say that." She sighed. "I probably should have warned you; he did the same thing to Sesshoumaru."

"And yet he lives?" He questioned curiously not believing his son would allow such behavior against him.

"Not by Sesshoumaru's choice." She again sighed. "Grandpa stop that!" She ordered when he threw a third set of ofudas at him.

"He is a demon." The old man defended like she was too stupid to know this.

"I can't imagine why we don't get many visitors here." She huffed, plopped down on the couch, and folded her arms over her chest indignantly.

"Sota why don't you take you grandfather into the kitchen and give him some ice cream." His mother ordered.

"Ice cream." The old man beamed. "I haven't had ice cream in ages."

Sota grabbed him by the hand and began pulling him out of the living room. "I guess a day is ages when you're as old as him." He rolled his eyes at his mother as they walked out.

"So Kagome," her mother started. "is this him?"

"Yes." She nodded and waved a dismissive hand towards the inu. "Meet Toga, Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's daddy."

"It's a pleasure." He gave a small polite bow.

"Likewise," she nodded and sat down causing him to follow suit. "you're much younger looking than I expected."

"MOM!" Kagome gasped.

"Well honey what did you expect? You said he was almost two-thousand years old."

"I'm hurt." Toga looked over at her. "Two-thousand?"

"Oh like you know." She waved a hand through the air. "You said so yourself; you didn't know how old you were so it could be three for all we know."

"I can assure you it's not three." He growled.

"Fine fine; two it is." She smirked at him.

"You will be punished." He countered then looked back over at her mother.

"Your son tells me you two will be married within the year is that correct?"

Toga sighed deeply and nodded. "Though it won't be married on the scale you're thinking of. We'll be mated so that her life span will nearly match mine or possibly exceed depending on how the shikon handles the infusion of my power into her body."

"What do you mean," Kagome questioned before her mother could ask her own. "handle the infusion?"

"Just what it means." He nodded at her. "You have purification powers flowing through you because of the jewel. Those powers will try to fight off my powers seeing them as a threat to you. You'll have to learn to control your powers so they will accept me and not try to kill me."

"Wait," she stared at him wide eyed. "you mean to tell me that I could purify you if I don't learn to control my powers?"

"Something like that." He again nodded at her. "That's why between now and our mating you'll be training to control your powers."

"Are you saying my daughter is magical?" She questioned the demon wide eyed.

"For the most part; yes." He gave her a curt nod. "Kagome is the reincarnation of the great shikon priestess Mirdioko. Within her body she carries the jewel itself and upon the birth of her first female child the jewel will pass on. The cycle will then repeat itself from here until the jewel lives out its purpose."

"And what is it's purpose?" She questioned rather curious about the jewel. Sure she had heard her father talk about it non-stop her whole life but never paid much mind to it.

"That my dear lady is a question for the ages." He smirked. "Only the true creator knows to what end the jewel seeks and she has long since passed on."

"You knew Mirdioko?" She questioned even more curious about this inu than she was when she first heard about him.

"Hai," he nodded. "I battled her on more occasions than I would like to count. She hated my kind and wanted to wipe us all from the face of the earth."

"Why did she hate youkai so much?" Kagome questioned with brows drawn.

He snorted at that. "The same reason all women hate men." He smirked at her. "She was scorned by her youkai lover; why else."

"Now that's dumb." She rolled her eyes.

"Well that's a woman for you." He countered.

She suddenly glared at him. "What are you trying to say?"

"Absolutely nothing." He leaned over and planted a quick kiss on her lips.

"I bet." She glared even harder at him.

He snorted at her then turned back to her mother. "I must apologize on behalf of your heathen child here." He waved a hand to the girl next to him and began talking when she opened her mouth to protest. "My son informed me of how she went about telling you of me and of how she managed to allow you to let her move out." He sighed. "I had intended on confronting you personally to make my intentions clear but as you well know that curse-ed well caused a lot of unwanted problems."

"As I have heard from my daughter." She smiled at him. "Had it been anyone else I do believe I would have considered them crazy."

"As would I." He nodded in agreement. "As a mystical being myself a magical time traveling well seems rather extraordinary."

"I don't want to talk about that damn well anymore." Kagome hissed. "For that matter I think you or Sesshoumaru should destroy it once and for all before some innocent child falls in there and never comes back." She nodded curtly at him.

"I believe the well only works for those closely linked to the shikon no tama so I highly doubt some innocent child will fall in." He nodded at her.

"Oh well then tell that to you daughter when she comes to visit grandma and falls in or gets pulled in by some demon." She glared. "You just remember this day and I'll say I told you so."

When she put it that way he was half tempted to destroy the well. "No," he sighed deeply. "the well is mysterious and destroying it could release the lost souls of demons long since dead. Instead I will seek out a monk or a priestess with the powers of the past to seal it off."

"I'm a priestess." Kagome stared at him.

"Yes and would you know what to do to seal it closed?" He arched a silver brow highly.

"Well if someone told me what to do I could." She pointed out smartly.

"Alright;" he crossed his arms over his chest. "lets see you draw your powers to the surface and make a small flame with your fingers."

"Easy." She nodded cockily and held her hand out in front of her.

Toga watched her scrunch her face up and try to press her powers to the surface and smirked at her. "Easy."

"Alright alright." She gave up and plopped back into the couch. "Find a professional."

"Good." He agreed then looked back over at her mother. "We're getting off track here."

"Oh don't worry," she smiled at him. "I can now see why you two love each other so much."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Kagome questioned her mother suspiciously.

"Nothing dear." She smiled at her daughter.

Kagome narrowed her eyes upon the woman not entirely believing her. "So does that mean we have your blessings or not?" She questioned still not sure she should trust her.

"Yes in the sense that I want you to be happy and with him I can see how happy you are." She stared at her daughter. "But I still want to say no because of how young you are."

"I know." She nodded at her. "Just think though; in about a year you'll be a grandma."

Toga pinched the bridge of his now. "Not the best choice of things to say at the moment."

"A… grandma?" She gasped. "I'm too young to be a grandma."

"Yea I bet grandma said that to you about me." Kagome smirked. "Only she was younger than you are now when I was born."

Her mother suddenly grinned. "You know dear I think you should call your grandmother and tell her what you've been up to lately."

"Oh no you don't." She pointed a finger at her. "I will not have gram gram's death on my head."

Toga glanced over at the wall clock and decided it was time to go. "Well I'm sorry to cut this short but I must get home to speak with my son about what he's done to his sibling."

"Did he hurt him?" She questioned and stood up when he did.

"I'm not entirely sure." He sighed. "But I aim to find out as soon as I get home."

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you and I hope we can get together again real soon." She gave him a small bow.

"As do I." He returned the gesture in kind then looked over at Kagome. "Ready?"

"Yea; I want to know where Inuyasha went too." She stepped over to her mother and hugged her. "Thank you ." She whispered in her ear.

"I know." She smiled as she hugged her back. "Don't be a stranger."

Kagome stepped away from her and nodded. "I won't. Tell gramps and Sota I said bye." She followed Toga towards the door. "And I'll stop by this weekend and play a game with him or something."

"Will do dear." She waved.

Kagome waved back and walked out the door after slipping her shoes on. "Well that went over smoothly." She slipped her arm through his.

He snorted at that. "Well you did already give her the heart attack so I'm not surprised."

"See that made this visit all the easier to deal with."

"You were still wrong." He pointed out.

Kagome huffed and looked up at him. "Am I going to hear about this for the rest of my life? What's done is done and we can't change it now."

"I don't know about that." He answered thoughtfully with a glance over at the well house.

"Oh no you don't." She ordered. "No more _well_ adventures."

"I agree." He smiled down at her as they walked down the many steps to his car. "I think we should have a nice quiet normal life from here on out."

"Me too." She smiled up at him and got into the car when he opened the door for her.

xx

**_~3 Months Later~_**

"Sesshoumaru I can't do this anymore." She rubbed her temples. "We've been at it nonstop for three days I need a break."

"Very well." He nodded curtly and stood up. "One hour and back to work."

Kagome stared wide eyed at him. "That's not what I meant! I meant I'm done studying!"

"You do not wish to pass?" He arched a silver brow at her.

"Of course I do." She huffed. "But how am I going to pass when I'm in the hospital passed out from exhaustion?"

"You are not exhausted." He snorted. "You slept last night; did you not?"

Her face suddenly went a tomato red. "Kinda."

He would have cringed were he the type of youkai that did that sort of thing. "You will keep your bedroom escapades with my father to yourself." He ordered.

"I didn't say anything." She looked up at him then suddenly smirked evilly. "But it you want I can tell you all about it in GREAT detail."

"We are through for the day." He oared then swept from the room before she could say another word.

"Wow; should have thought of that days ago." She nodded to herself proudly.

"Thought of what?" Toga questioned from the doorway.

"Oh telling Sesshoumaru about our sex life." She waved a dismissive hand through the air.

Ambers widened hugely. "I can't imagine he wanted to hear much about it." He nodded as he walked over to the desk.

"He didn't." She smirked. "That's why he's not here."

"And do tell what would prompt you to tell him about our life in the bedroom?"

She reached up and began rubbing the muscles in her neck and sighed deeply. "I need a break from studying he and he wasn't going to let me have it." She huffed. "I mean three days straight; I'm going to overload and fail if I don't let it sink in. Plus my editor is trying to push a new idea on me for my next book and I NEED a break."

"Well," he stared at her seeing how stressed and tired she was. "here's a couple of options for you."

"I'm listening." She nodded up at him ready to take any options that would give her a break.

"You can either just stay in school and finish it out or you can drop out and go back later when things settle down some."

"I don't know." She drew her brows. "I mean just dropping out would be a waste of all the studying I've done over the last three days."

"Well then just stay in school and graduate with your classmates." He nodded at her.

"That's two years away and I'm NOT going to go to school while pregnant!" She glared at him just daring him to challenge her on the subject.

"Alright;" he conceded. "if that's the case we can put off our joining until you're done with school."

"No!" She shot to her feet and narrowed her eyes upon him. "I'm not waiting two more years. I'm going to do this my way or no way at all!"

"What is the big deal if you wait a few more years?" He arched a brow at her.

She plopped back down in her chair and fiddled with her book. "I don't want to wait that long." She blushed a light crimson. "You want to be with me and I want to be with you."

"We'll still be together even if we wait another year or two." He tried to comfort.

"Yea," she agreed. "but what about all that jealousy stuff?" She looked up at him. "Anything can happen in the next two years and what if something does happen that's purely innocent but gets misconstrued as something else? What then?" She sighed deeply. "I don't want to risk it."

"This has been bothering you for some time." He moved around and kneeled beside her.

"Ever since you told me about it it has always sat at the back of my mind." Instead of looking at him she looked at her book and toyed with the corner of the page. "Every time one of my male classmates talks to me I think about it. Or if they get too close and accidentally touch me and you see it; what then? I can't live with the stress of being in limbo per your natural possessive instinct." She looked over at him. "That's why I can't wait that long."

He had no idea she spent so much time taking into consideration his bestial instincts. She was right to worry even if she was erring on the side of caution. If one of her classmates did touch her in an inappropriate area even on accident he would take it as a threat. However his more rational side would also know that there was no threat there and try to control the raging beast. It was a fifty/fifty shot that he could contain the jealousy.

He grabbed her hand and held it comfortingly in his larger and gently caressed it with his thumb. "Whatever you decide to do I will support your decision."

She looked over at him and smiled. "Thank you." She leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips. "But if you really want to help could get your overbearing son to let me have a break once in awhile." She sighed deeply. "I mean he made me eat AND study at the same time like I was going to forget everything I learned if I stopped for thirty minutes to eat."

He chuckled at that causing her to glare at him. "Alright I'll have a talk with him but just know this might make him stop tutoring you."

"I never said I wanted him to tutor me; just help me when I needed it." She huffed. "He took the job waaaay to seriously and no matter what I say he won't back off."

"Yes he is a very stubborn boy." He agreed.

"Speaking of stubborn," she stared at him. "did you ever get it out of him about Inuyasha?"

He snorted at that. "No. I even called my contacts at the boot camp and they said they haven't seen hide nor hair of Inuyasha since his last visit."

"You don't think he actually killed him this time; do you?"

He gave a small shake of his head. "No; don't worry about it I'll find him eventually."

"I hope so." She smiled. "I'm kinda missing his loud foul mouth."

"As am I." He planted a kiss on her cheek. "Well I have to get back to work."

"Okay I'll come check on you in a little while after I go have it out with your pompous son."

"Alright and good luck with that." He smirked then headed for the door.

"Yea well if he gets out of control I'll purify him." She held her hand up and let it glow pink. "See those classes are paying off."

He laughed at that. "Just don't kill him; he is my son and I'd still miss him."

"Hmmm…' she hummed as she stared thoughtfully at her hand. "maybe just a limb or two. He doesn't need his left hand."

Toga laughed at that as he headed for his office to finish off his paperwork.

**_~2 Months After That~_**

"YES!" Kagome waved the paper in font of Sesshoumaru's face causing Toga to chuckle. "And you thought I couldn't do it!"

Sesshoumaru snatched the paper from her hand and snorted as he looked it over. "Barely."

"HEY!" She defended with a pointed finger in his face. "B's and C's are still passing."

"And a D." He pointed out smartly.

"Only in science." She rolled her eyes. "And I very much doubt I'll ever use what I did learn about science." She then narrowed her eyes upon him. "Alright now it's time to pay up; where's Inuyasha." She demanded.

"Yes I would like an answer to that as well." Toga glared at his son.

Sesshoumaru sighed irritably through his nose. "The brat is in Russia training with their military." He handed the paper back to Kagome.

"You didn't." Kagome gasped remembering what Sesshoumaru had explained to her about Russia's military experience when she was studying her world history.

"How long." Toga growled ready to belt his son in the mouth.

"Three years." He nodded curtly. "Next month he will call you providing he passes his drills."

"You've been keeping in touch with him; haven't you." Kagome accused.

"Hn." He grunted.

"YOU HAVE!" She pointed at him again. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Sesshoumaru looked over at his father. "Someone would have used his ties to get him back." He glared at Toga. "I had to wait until he was in too deep to be pulled out by daddy to inform you of his whereabouts."

Toga pinched the bridge of his nose. "You had no right." He growled.

"You were not here to make the decision." Sesshoumaru growled right back.

"Using my absence as an excuse to get your way…"

"Stop it!" Kagome ordered. "Arguing about it now will do no good."

Toga sighed deeply and tried to calm his ire. "Alright how long until he can come home?"

"That is strictly dependant on him and his behavior." Sesshoumaru answered smoothly. "As it stands currently he will be eligible to visit in six months. However should he misbehave or cause any troubles for himself it'll be one year before he can return."

"Now tell me the reason you sent him away in the first place." Toga ordered.

Sesshoumaru pressed his lips together tightly. "He severely injured a human that flirted with his girlfriend. It was either send him away or send him to prison."

"Oh my god!" Kagome gasped. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You had enough worries and Inuyasha did not need to be a concern to you at the time." He nodded curtly at her then looked over at his father. "Youkai boot camp refused to take him back I had to find another place for him to go."

"So you picked Russia?" He stared at his son unbelievingly.

"No one else would take him." He then arched a silver brow. "Unless you'd prefer me to have let the authorities put him in prison?"

"I suppose of the two Russia is the lesser evil." Toga sighed.

Kagome looked up at him. "What would you have done were you here when it happened?"

He shook his head. "I don't know; probably the same."

"I guess as long as he gets to come home eventually it isn't so bad." She looked at Toga hopefully. "Right?"

"At this point there isn't much to be done about it and maybe this is just what he needs." He nodded at her then looked back at Sesshoumaru. "I wish to speak with him."

Sesshoumaru sighed irritably through his nose but gave a curt nod anyway. "Very well; he receives one call a week on Friday evenings. You can speak to him then."

"Good." Toga nodded at him.

**_~1 Month Later~_**

"Son?"

"Hi pops." Inuyasha answered softly.

"Are you alright?" He questioned concerned since Inuyasha didn't sound at all like his normal self.

"Of course I am." He defended. "We had drills today and I'm tired."

"Is that the truth or are you really miserable?" He wasn't convinced that his boy was just tired. He knew Inuyasha and knew that when he was tired he was cranky not reserved.

"I'm fine." He bit out. "Not that you care."

"Of course I care." He defended. "Believe me if I could get you out of this I would but you also have to understand you brought this upon yourself."

"I didn't do anything." He countered.

"According to your brother and the police report I believe you did a lot more than nothing."

"It was an accident." He growled in a whisper.

Toga sighed deeply. "Hitting some boy because he flirted with your girlfriend is no accident."

"He didn't just flirt with her!" He bellowed into the phone. "Not that it's any of your business but he touched her ass!"

"Even still," he countered. "he's a human and you're a hanyou you could have killed him."

"I know already!" He growled. "Sesshoumaru has already read me the right act a thousand times!"

"Boy," he started deadly but was stopped when Kagome grabbed the phone from his hand.

"I'm sure you're not helping." She growled and put the phone to her ear. "Inuyasha."

"Kagome?"

"How are you?" She questioned softly.

"Alright." He answered sounding just like his old self.

Kagome narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." He bit back.

"HEY!" Kagome glowered. "Just because you're mad about something doesn't mean you have to be a jerk about it!"

"Watch who you're calling a jerk bitch!" He growled back.

Kagome gasped her anger nearly pushing the air right out of her. "Bitch? Why you self-centered jerk! You better be glad you're thousands of miles away!"

"Or what?" He challenged.

"Or you'd see what I'm like when I'm really mad!"

"Keh." He huffed over the phone. "I'm not scared of you."

"Yea well you just remember you said that when you do finally come home." She countered. "You're such a jerk Inuyasha!" She bit out then handed the phone to Toga. "See I don't know what you're so worried about he's still the same jackass as he was before he left." With that she stormed out of his office.

Toga smirked at her retreating form as he put the phone to his ear. "Well that sounded pleasant."

Inuyasha grinned in spite of himself. "She has a broken brain or sumethin." He snorted. "Are you sure she's the one?"

"Definitely." He smiled as he stared at the door she exited through. "Look son I'll see what I can do about getting you out of there."

"Nah it's not so bad." He grunted. "It's not much different than youkai camp. The only thing that really pisses me off about it is all the sour cabbage they feed us; that shit is disgusting."

"It's an acquired taste I suppose." He smirked. "I'll send you some stuff now that I know where you are to make it easier."

"Thanks dad." He smiled into the phone. "And before I have to go; do me a favor will ya?"

"Anything."

"Tell Sesshoumaru to go fuck himself." He growled.

He shook his head. "Just this once I'll tell him."

"Thanks; well I have to go they're serving dinner and if I'm late I won't get to eat."

"Take care son and I'll talk to you soon."

"Kay." He answered. "Love ya pops."

"Love you too." He answered then hung up the phone.

**_~2 More Months Go By~_**

"Are you sure I have to do this?" Kagome questioned worriedly as she stared at him. Her high from all their foreplay receding very quickly with each passing minute.

Toga sighed deeply. "Can you trust yourself not to purify me on accident?"

"I don't know." She shook her head. "I mean I wouldn't want to and I definitely wouldn't mean to but…"

"Exactly." He nodded at her. "I can not take the risk so you have to wear them."

She sighed deeply knowing full well that she was going to have to give in on this. She loved him too much to risk purifying him in a moment of passion. "Alright." She conceded and laid back in the bed.

Toga smiled at her as he trailed his hand up over her bared hip, along her side, to her arm, and maneuvered it so it was up above her head. "I'll make it quick so it won't hurt for so long."

Kagome nodded at him and lifted her other hand above her head. "I trust you."

He leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips. "Thank you." He kissed her again then cuffed her hands to the metal frame with the cuffs.

She hissed in pain as the power within the metal cuffs shot through her body to wrap around the jewel within her side. "How long will this take?" She questioned brows furrowed as she tried to ignore the sting within her side.

"A few moments." He answered and maneuvered himself so he was set between her legs. "Ready?"

Kagome stared into his deep ambers, took a deep breath, and nodded. "Ready."

He leaned down and began making hot love to her mouth as he pressed himself deep into her hot wet cavern.

Kagome groaned into his mouth as he began a hard fast pace of thrusting into her. She could feel his jaki seeping from his body and into her own. Something inside her was screaming at her to push back against the consuming evil aura and she tried to suppress it. _'This is Toga; he would never hurt me. I love him. He loves me. I will have our daughter.'_ She kept repeating in her head.

Toga lifted up and stared at her face. "Fight it Kagome." He ordered as he began thrusting faster and harder. "Remember why we are doing this."

"Our daughter." She hissed through her clenched tightly teeth.

"And?"

"And?" She questioned back as she stared at him through cracked lids.

"Once this is over you will be mated to me proper." He smiled at her.

"Right." She tried to smile back then suddenly arched against the pain of her powers trying to surface but being forced back. "Hurry; please." She panted as a small sheen of sweat graced her brow.

"Almost." He grunted and let his jaki flow more freely causing his eyes to bleed a deep crimson.

Kagome watched in horrified wonder as Toga's eyes changed color and his once small canines began to grow and thicken. "Oh god don't bite me." She pleaded as a vision of those huge teeth taking off a chunk of her skin passed her mind's eye.

Toga looked down at her and arched a silver brow. Really; THAT was her biggest concern at that moment? With Sesshoumaru's mother and Inuyasha's mother it was his jaki that they feared the most. Just for the thrill of it he was half tempted to knick her a little but thought better of it since she was suffering enough. "Almost." He growled sounding like a feral beast.

Kagome arched her back when he thrust deep and hit her cervix sharply. It hurt so good that it almost canceled out the other pain. That caused her to decide that instead of focusing on the physical pain she was suffering she'd focus on the pleasurable pain. No sense in suffering when she didn't really need to. "Right there." She moaned and arched up a second time when he hit the exact same spot.

Toga smirked and made sure to hit the same spot over and over again causing her to cry out his name over and over again. "Such a beautiful voice." He purred, leaned down, and latched onto a nipple.

"Oh Kami Toga I can't!" She moaned deeply and tired to press tightly against him.

He growled against her flesh. "Let go Kagome."

"I…" She moaned, clamped down on him, and let herself go.

Toga pulled up and snarled at how tight and pleasurably good it felt when she orgasmed and found his own end with a few more thrusts. His jaki exploded out from his body pressing against the girl panting beneath him seeking out every pour on her body binding her to him for life.

A whimper tore from her throat the intense stinging sensation of his jaki intensified. It felt like her skin was on fire from head to toe. "It hurts." She squeezed her eyes shut causing small tears to escape the corners.

"It's almost over." He whispered quietly and nuzzled her cheek with his own as his jaki slowly pulled back into him. "Just breathe; slow deep breaths."

Kagome nodded and began taking long slow breaths causing her body to slowly relax and the pain to recede.

Toga reached up and released the cuffs around her wrist and rolled them over so she was lying on top of him. "It's over." He stroked her back. "And in seven months our daughter will be born."

"Seven?" She lifted up and stared down at him.

"Yes seven." He nodded and caressed her cheek. "It will be a hanyou and as such will grow faster than a human child. Now if it was full blooded youkai," he smirked at her. "it would be six."

"Wow." She stared wide eyed at him. "So how bad is the birth going to be; really?"

"I can't say." He shrugged. "I guess it depends on your ability to handle pain."

"I don't know if I can handle it. What kind of pain would it be?"

"Normal child bearing pain." He nodded at her. "Which could be bad or worse depending on the size of the child."

"Well we're having a girl and girls are small." She nodded at him.

"They are." He smiled and stroked his fingers though her hair. "Would you believe Sesshoumaru is excited for a little sister?"

"I wouldn't believe Sesshoumaru and excited could go in the same sentence." She snorted.

"That makes two of us." He smirked in kind. 'However he is excited or as excited as someone like him can get."

"So what were his exact words?" She questioned suspiciously.

"That a sister will be a nice change from a brother." He nearly rolled his eyes.

"Wow that's pretty excited for him." She shook her head. "Though I can't wait to see him with his little sister and the first time he holds her."

"Get the camera ready."

"Agreed." She giggled and hugged him tightly. "I can't wait for her to be born."

"Me either." He kissed her brow. "Now sleep and get rested up so I can ravage you some more."

"It's not going to be like this time; is it?" She questioned as she stared at him.

"No; you're already with child from here on out it's just for pleasure." He leered and gave her bared bottom a small smack causing her to squeal.

"How do you know I'm pregnant?" She furrowed her brows deeply.

"I don't." He shrugged. "But we'll find out for sure in a couple of weeks and if not we'll do it again."

"Ooh I hope I am so I don't have to go through all that again." She scrunched her nose.

"Nor will you." He pointed out. "This time wasn't only to create a child it was to bind you to me. That's a one time deal pain and all. Now making a baby we can do that as many times as it takes until it sticks with only wanted pain."

"I like that better." She kissed him then suddenly pulled back and yawned hugely. "Wow I'm worn out." She stretched against him.

"Yes and that's why I told you to go to sleep."

"Alright alright." She snuggled against him and closed her eyes. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He rumbled, wrapped his arms around her, and closed his own eyes just as exhausted as she was.

**_~3 Months Later~_**

Kagome stared at the house and shook her head. "No. It's facing the wrong way."

Toga glowered at her. "Woman this is the twentieth house today and I don't know how many since we started looking two months ago. Either pick one or I'll pick one myself."

Deep blues narrowed to deadly little slits as she ran her hand over her swollen stomach. "Well excuse me for wanting the perfect house. AND do I need to remind you that you said to take a long as I want so I could make sure to find the exact one I wanted?

"Yes I did and that included building one." He pointed out. "And you have yet to even look at floor plans."

"Well mister smarty pants by the time the house is done Rin will already be born." She countered knowingly.

"So;" he countered right back. "it won't take that long to build. Now Kagome I'm putting my foot down. Either pick one we've seen or pick one to build and if you don't have one picked out by the end of the week I'll do it myself."

"You wouldn't!" She pointed a sharp finger at him.

"Yes I would." He came right back at her. "I am tired of searching for a house that doesn't exist just pick one so you can get busy with all the decorating and what ever else you want to do with it." He said trying to change her focus from picking the right house to thinking about interior design. Sesshoumaru had told him to take that route a long time ago and he should have listened to him.

"Decorating?" She drew her brows.

"Yes decorating." He nodded at her. "Like picking what color the baby's room is going to be, how you want to arrange the furniture, and everything else that comes with getting a new house."

"Well in that case." She beamed at him. "I want the house we looked at last week." She nodded. "You know the big white one with the creepy windows." She reminded when he drew his brows.

"You said you hated that one because of the windows." He pointed out beginning to think her hormones were way out of whack and needing another visit to the doctor.

"Well had I known the windows could be replaced I would have picked it the first time I saw it."

He arched a silver brow at her. "You didn't honestly think I'd make you live in whatever house you chose as is; did you?"

She shrugged at him. "You never said I would be able to change it."

He opened his mouth to respond to that but quickly closed it. This was one of those instances that could lead right into a nasty argument and he was in no mood. "Alright the white one it is." He led her to the car. 'I'll call the bank tomorrow and make all the necessary arrangements."

She beamed up at him when he opened the door for her. "How long do you think until we can move in?"

"A few weeks." He leaned down and planted a quick kiss on her brow. "In the meantime you can start looking at decorating ideas so you'll know what you want to do when we move in."

"Oooh I can't wait." She squealed and got into the car.

"Neither can I." He sighed after he closed her door.

**_~9 Months Later~_**

"Sesshoumaru put her down!" Kagome growled at the inu.

"She is my sister and I will hold her if I wish." He countered.

Kagome narrowed her eyes to deadly little slits. "Not all day every day!"

He gave her a haughty sniff then turned and left the room baby sister Rin still securely in his arms.

"Sesshoumaru!" She bellowed trying to get the overgrown pompous ass to come back.

"What is going on in here?" Toga questioned while looking around confusedly.

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms over her chest in a fit. "It's Sesshoumaru!" She pointed a finger in the direction he left. "He won't put her down; EVER! She's going to grow up thinking she never has to walk anywhere!"

Toga shook his head and sighed deeply. He should have known that that's what she was yelling about. It had been the same story from the day Rin was born. "Well he loves his little sister."

"Well he should go out and get a little girl of his own." She growled. "Isn't it high time he got married and started his own family?"

He shrugged at that. "Well not necessarily."

"What do you mean not necessarily?" She narrowed her eyes deeply.

"He's still young by youkai standards." He shrugged. "Nineteen years young by human standards for that matter."

"So what." She bit out. "I was sixteen when I started dating you."

"Oh? And would you have gone this far at that age with anyone else?" He arched a silver brow highly at her.

"Irrelevant." She waved a dismissive hand through the air. "The point is he needs to stop carrying her around everywhere he goes."

"Give it time I'm sure it'll wear off and besides he only gets to see her on the weekends."

"Like a hole in the head wears off?" She countered with a glare ignoring the last half of his statement.

He just stared at her for a long moment trying to determine the origins of this whole hormonal fit. Sesshoumaru holding Rin all the time couldn't really bother her THAT much; could it? "Are you pregnant?"

"What?" She stared at him like he had suddenly gone completely crazy. "Of course I'm not pregnant."

He eyed her skeptically. "Are you sure? When was your last date?"

"Last month." She scowled not wanting to talk about that with him.

"Alright then when are you due?"

"None of your business!" She hissed then turned and stormed out of the room.

Toga sighed tiredly and looked over at his eldest when he walked into the room. "Put her down."

"Iie." He growled.

He didn't know if he should laugh or yell at him. In the end however he decided to just let it be. "Well you might be carrying two of them around nonstop if Kagome is pregnant like I think she is."

"She is not pregnant." He nodded curtly. "She is suffering that pms thing woman have prior to…" He trailed off and made a barely noticeable wrinkling of his nose.

"Oh? And do tell how do you know that?"

The small wrinkle in his nose turned into a full blown scowl as he stared at him. "She ordered me to bring some _supplies_ only sold in the city. Namely her little pills to make the ailments go away."

He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. The image of Sesshoumaru in the woman's department trying to buy Kagome's girly things was the funniest thing he ever imagined in his life.

"I will kill you." Sesshoumaru threatened seeing his father trying to hold in his laughter.

"Alright not a word." He smirked.

Sesshoumaru glared at him suspiciously not believing him. He was sure his father was going to go have a good long laugh at his misfortune.

Toga opened his mouth to respond to that when Kagome's voice rang through his ears instead.

"INUYAHSA WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"Oh now what?" Toga sighed as he turned around to face the direction the noise was coming from.

"BITCH I'M ONLY DOING WHAT YOU TOLD ME TO DO!"

"YOU CALL ME THAT AGAIN AND I SWEAR I'LL CASTRAE YOU!"

"What is going on?"

Sesshoumaru smirked from behind his father. "He picked the wrong color paint after I specifically told him it was wrong."

He shook his head and turned to face his son. "I wonder if this has less to do with pms and more to do with out of balance hormones from Rin's birth."

Sesshoumaru just gave a barely there shrug. "Maybe she's tired of being cooped up in this house and needs a vacation." He pointed out. "Four months straight here with just you must be wearing on her nerves."

"Very funny." He growled. "Though perhaps you're right. I should send her home with you to see her family and friends for a few days."

"You should speak with her first." He pointed out. "Wouldn't want to be purified for making a wrong decision." He smirked then suddenly had an idea. "You should introduce her to Naraku as she is perhaps she'll rid us of his existence."

"Already have." He snorted. "He showed up and within five minutes he was bowing to her swearing to move the world for her if she so asked it of him."

Very few times in his life had he ever been shocked and this was one of those times.

"Exactly." Toga nodded. "I believe he fears her true power."

Sesshoumaru snorted at that. "We would all be dead should she discover the depths of the power she holds.

"What's worse;" he sighed. "is that the jewel didn't pass on to Rin." He nodded at his daughter still in Sesshoumaru's arms. "Which leads me to believe that Kagome is the truest reincarnation of Mirdioko to date."

"YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS TO THE STORE AND FIX THIS!" Kagome bellowed at the hanyou who suddenly shot through the living room past father and brother towards the front door. "Stupid bitch!" He growled as he slammed the door behind him.

Toga snorted. "As you can see they have the exact same personality."

"I do not remember her being so unstable." Sesshoumaru stared at his father. "Irritable yes so vocal and threatening no."

"Boy you were just a child when he knew her." He pointed out. "You never had to face her rage especially when she was mad at one or all youkai because of whatever reason."

"Tell me father how is it she never purified you to hell?"

He just shrugged. "Maybe she was in love with me."

Amber eyes narrowed to thin little slits. "Save your arrogance for someone that doesn't know you."

Toga chuckled at that. "Well son I can't say why she never did. Maybe it was because I protected all who resided within my domain," he shrugged. "humans included."

"A folly on your part to be sure." Sesshoumaru pointed out.

"Not all humans are bad." He countered.

"Neither are they all good."

"Alright I don't want to get into this discussion with you now." He sighed. "Besides hating human and _hanyou_," he emphasized. "means you hate her." He nodded towards his daughter.

"I do not dislike all hanyou and humans." He growled and held his sister a little closer to him protectively. "Just those that serve no purpose on this earth."

"Your brother serves a purpose." He glared at him.

"If that was so he would have fulfilled that purpose by now." He nodded curtly. "However as it stands…"

"I said put her down!" Kagome suddenly appeared in the living room cutting him off.

"No." He huffed then turned and left the room.

Toga stared at his irritated little woman and held his hand out to her. "Come here."

She eyed him suspiciously for a moment before slowly slipping her hand into his and allowing him to pull her into his warm embrace. "I'm tired." She sighed and buried her face into his chest.

He gently rubbed her back and set his chin on her head. "How would you like a break?"

"What do you mean?" She questioned as she slipped her arms around his waist and hugged him.

"I mean get out of this house." He looked down at her when she turned her head to look up at him. "You can go back to the city with Sesshoumaru and visit your family and friends."

A slow smile crept onto her lips. "I'd like that." She nodded. "But what about you?"

"I have work that needs to get done and I need to figure out what to do with Inuyasha." He nodded at her. "Besides you'll have centuries of me you should spend time with those you love as much as you can. Plus I'm sure everyone is missing Rin by now and I know Sesshoumaru is dying to show her off at work."

"What is his obsession with her anyway?" She scowled up at him. "It's strange even for him."

"I agree." He smirked. "But honestly I think that one it's because Rin is a girl and two he's trying a different approach with this sibling then he did Inuyasha."

"I guess." She sighed. "I just wish he would quit carrying her around all the time; it's not healthy."

He shrugged. "I don't know about now but when she gets older it might be a problem." He leaned down and planted a kiss on her brow. "Just let him have his time with her maybe it will wear off maybe it won't but either way I'm sure this will come back and bite him in the ass one day."

"What do you mean?" She drew her brows deeply.

"Well one day Rin will be all grown up wanting to make her own choices in life." He nodded at her and smirked. "That's when overbearing big brother will have his hands full as I'm sure she won't stand for him interfering in her life."

"He wouldn't; would he?"

"What you can't see him being like that already?" He looked over into the kitchen where Sesshoumaru was quietly and gently growling while rocking Rin in his arms. "Look at him," he turned her to face the scene. "does that look like a youkai that's going to let his little sister do whatever she wants?"

"Yes." Kagome nodded curtly.

"I meant not just having her way because she has him wrapped around her little finger. I mean when it comes to boys and friends and going out," he sighed deeply. "and all that other stuff teenaged girls do."

"Oh." She nodded and looked back at him. "Yea Rin will be under lockdown should Sesshoumaru have anything to say about it.

"I don't know if that's a good thing or bad." He sighed then smiled. "Though between you and me this is the happiest I've ever seen my son."

"I guess but it does make me wonder." She looked back at Sesshoumaru. "What's he going to be like when he has kids of his own?"

"Now that my dear is a question for the ages." He wrapped his arms around her and held her back against his chest. "I suppose only time will tell."

"Well we have a lot of that on our hands." She smiled. "And a number one best seller; magic well, ancient youkai, and a trip though time no one would believe."

"Can't wait to read it." He grinned quite happy with the way the ending turned out.


End file.
